


网恋

by aaName



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception setting, Alternate Universe - Neuromancer setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 神经漫游者和盗梦空间搞在一起瞎搞出来的某个AU垃圾科幻，五毛特效，这不过是为了爽一下罢了（别打我）（写好烂别打我）荣耀属于威廉吉布森和神经漫游者ww





	1. Chapter 1

一．

“安琪，在你前方！”

古费拉克的声音经过最后一道屏障，变成了平整的电子声音，夹杂着微弱的，静电般的喳喳声。

“能听见我说话吗？生物芯片？”

安灼拉什么也没说，他太专注了。他握紧手里的拓扑病毒，两个小时之前他在他的房间里对它进行最后的测试，把它放进一个脑波转换分析仪器里去，看着它彻底把那些量子运算子撕成了碎片。安灼拉写程序过于凶狠，这悲哀地成了一桩优势。它在他的手心飞速运算着，变换形状，一团血红的狂暴雾气。一团猩红的肉，心脏，或许是他自己的，因为它砰砰砰地跳得飞快。他拼命往前跑，他的头顶是灰茫茫的低沉天空，漆黑的云朵被速度撕扯成一缕一缕的像素碎片，加载过速让它们成了欧式几何形状。真是个失败。云朵不该是几何形状的。他奔跑在空旷的格点平原中，他的脚下燃着金色的火，等高线是如此平缓，误差太小，他干脆一把推开那个视角。

安灼拉拼命往前奔跑。

黑竣竣的那东西轰然在他的面前升起来，格点平原破碎了，仿佛平静的结冻海面被打碎，警局的冰墙朝他伸出了海怪骨架般的白银触角，耸入云端，自相似函数，它们的形状看上去像烛台，星星点点的火苗在每一个由大到小的自相似蜡烛头上闪烁着，那火焰是星星般的冷白色，焰心全是眼睛。银白色的，巨大的眼睛。

“天哪！那是什么玩意儿？”

某个人在远处喊叫，似乎是马吕斯，在如此深的数字深渊之下，他当然无法分辨他们的声音，但是只有马吕斯会这样问。安灼拉咧了咧嘴。

“看这贵族的银烛台。”安灼拉说，“让我偷了它去。”

他增加一维坐标，在遥远的另一个世界，他的手指在生物电信号键盘上飞速敲打，红金色的指令组劈开格点的天空暴风般降下，那个畸形的，长了五条互相垂直的坐标轴的投射体在同一瞬间轰然数据暴增，矩阵外壳在同时变形，安灼拉的视角从每一个不可能的边缘开始扭曲，某种日式折纸般的棱角从世界边缘层层叠叠地升了起来，病毒变成了三把长剑，孔雀开屏般绽开，或者五把长剑。五条坐标轴上的投影。

它的优先级更高。警局冰墙朝它扑来十二条银灿灿的白银触手，数字毫无意义，一切都成了意识的把戏。灰色的阴影从星子般的冷白火苗之上投下，正落在安灼拉的身上，闪闪烁烁，静电的碎片化作灰烬降了下来，火焰中心的银色眼睛冷淡而轻蔑地看着他。时间比例尺被放大，病毒的毒针朝冰墙缓慢地刺去，静电信号仿佛发光的荧绿色蝴蝶般环绕安灼拉的周身腾起，矩阵世界彻底崩溃，由多余的第五个维度引来的参数洪流般涌来，传输超载，安灼拉的半个身子被冲上半空，折叠起来。

“停下，不准同调！把这操蛋玩意儿删掉！”

有人突然喊道。

安灼拉困惑地眨眨眼，他的视线边缘一闪而过某个深绿色的细瘦影子，不，他的像素太高，仿佛完全不受静电风暴的影响，在一个与另一个格点之间轻盈地，全然自由地切换位置，像个形状模糊的精灵。安灼拉心知肚明，不论那是什么，都绝不是同他一道进入这儿的。那精灵的手上持着一支全息画笔，安灼拉一眼就看懂了。那是个筑梦师，在半空中洋洋洒洒地挥舞画笔，一团深绿色的油彩从他的笔尖钻出来，形状像一支新生的树芽——

安灼拉看着他，那全息画笔在空气里轻轻巧巧地上下挥舞几笔，安灼拉的身体轮廓便被描成了发光的，流淌着的深绿和嫩绿色，仿佛某种光纤，随着轻微的，仿佛打碎了玻璃般的哗啦一声，他的身子便从扭曲的矩阵空间里抽离出来，折叠的视觉效果在同时消失，安灼拉深喘一口气，某一瞬间他仿佛一个脱离地面的影子，他是二维的。一个视觉悖论。

他仍看着那筑梦师，他移不开视线。一个小画家。他以一种全然不可能的角度斜着站在半空中，穿着深绿色的卫衣外套，一头黑色的卷发被安灼拉不能感受到的狂风刮得飘起，猛地伸开双臂，折纸般扭曲的数据层在同时变成了涂着油漆的，灰色的混凝土碎片，地面开始震动，地面上怎么会有漩涡呢？可它们缓缓旋转起来，朝下凹陷，漆黑的钢筋变成了大块的黑色油彩，世界成了一盆洗笔水，筑梦师甩了甩画笔，无数种闪亮的黑色和银灰色的颜料在其中旋转着，构成某种棒棒糖般的纹路，一个环状的色彩迷宫。警局的冰墙就陷在那漩涡中心，缓缓沉没下去，冰墙的底座融化在水中，成了浑浊的灰白颜色。

安灼拉敲下指令。五把红色的长剑成了五张红色的折纸，对准那银烛台的触手缓缓下劈。冰墙朝着这忤逆的病毒伸出触手，在颜料的漩涡中心投下大块的黑色阴影，像海底潜伏的怪物，它的动作在半空中猛然冻结——它太慢了。安灼拉的剑尖刺进数据核心里去——一颗木头的心脏，黑色的，外表平滑的，凉丝丝的，湿漉漉的。某一瞬间某种破碎的金属刮擦声从不可能的地面之下传来，银烛台般的触手仿佛被砍倒的，白银的光滑树干般倾斜着，断口放出乳白色的亮光，密密麻麻地，沉重地砸了下来，树枝末梢上冷白的火焰仿佛流星，汇集成银河旋臂般的图案滑过天空，接着汇入漆黑的深水里——天空变成了一潭深水，天空成了封闭图形，把那流星锁在其中，像一条环形的大河。无穷尽的水花溅起来，高光是简略的一笔白色水彩。安灼拉看着那些眼睛在水底阖上，黑色的炭笔涂在那些紧闭的眼睑上，它们全变成了哑光的黑色石头，沉入不可知的深处消失殆尽。

“您是谁？”

安灼拉震惊地回过头去问，他当然知道那些眼睛是什么，每个眼睛都连着总局的监控系统，那儿的冰墙本该是他的下一步。

“您是阿波罗，是吗？”

筑梦师回过头来，保密协议把他的脸模糊成一团，仿佛苍白和灰白和黑色的，某种光线的漩涡——然而在某个全然平静的瞬间，安灼拉从漩涡的深处确切地对上了一对精灵般的烟绿色眼睛，那眼睛深处埋着星星点点的金色碎片，像洒在绿叶上的太阳光斑。

他和他联梦了。安灼拉意识到，可他没有双向协议，这是怎么回事——安灼拉张开嘴，仍想说些什么，赛博空间在下一瞬间轰然炸裂。电流钻过他的大脑，精灵般的绿眼睛的影像被劈成玻璃碎片般的几块，连同安灼拉的身子一起往下倒掉着坠落下去，脑袋朝下，他朝下翻倒，坠入了全然空白的，无数据的，深深的黑暗真空。

“天呀，您真是阿波罗。”

筑梦师的声音在安灼拉的脑子里毫无征兆地响起——男孩的声音，低沉，音色带着烟嗓和砂纸刮擦般混合着的沙哑。震惊。敬畏。小心翼翼。近乎祈祷般的。当然他能钻进他的脑子里，他是个筑梦师，安灼拉意识到。

下一刻黑暗突然褪去，安灼拉落入一团镶着金边的玫瑰红色云朵中，仿佛棉花糖般细长的云絮环绕他的周身旋转起来，变成了三对放着光芒的，油画质感的天使翅膀，有人仿佛把真正的黄金碾作颜料，工笔勾画出那些翎羽的每一条金光闪闪的纤维。这对翅膀托着他在半空中稳定下来，平缓地滑翔，然后冲上天空，淡蓝色的水粉底色，清澈而高远。安灼拉不记得自己曾感受过飞行。如此真实的风吹过他的脸颊，天空离他越来越近，他飞向那颗印象画派的金和红色的圆太阳。在醒过来的前一刻，安灼拉不记得自己有没有笑。

“飞儿。”

公白飞还捂着嘴，眼睛盯着屏幕上的脑电图。

“飞儿。”古费拉克伸出手，扶在公白飞的肩膀上。

“我见过这种情况，上一个平线的是个牛仔，被人工智能绑了去。”公白飞只是平静地说，“安灼拉究竟去了哪儿？”

“我不知道，飞儿。”古费拉克轻声说，“安琪会回来的。”

若李还在哭，巴阿雷翻箱倒柜地寻找肾上腺素，博须埃只是咬着嘴唇一动不动。热安和弗以伊仍旧跪在安灼拉身边——金发领袖脸色惨白，闭着眼躺在地上，彻底成了一尊冰冷静止的云石雕像。没人敢拔掉他的电极。

“安灼拉。”公白飞轻声说，“安灼拉，拜托你——”

他弯下腰，伸手去探安灼拉的脉搏，指尖滑过一串仍然带着些温度的柔软金发，那淡薄的温暖灼痛他的指尖，公白飞在一阵猛然袭来的心碎和恐慌中直起身。

“不要，安灼拉。”公白飞轻声说，“安灼拉，拜托你——”

“啊。”

警笛大作，金发领袖嘟囔一声，伴随着脑电图猛然的一震，他的眼睛毫无征兆地瞪大了，连着坐了起来，使劲扯掉缠在额头上的电极。那一瞬间安灼拉茫然无措地四处打量着周围，如梦初醒一样，蓝眼睛扫过每一个人，那缕金发安静地垂了下来，挠着他的鼻子。

“怎么回事？”他用柔和而困惑的声音问，可这问题并没得到回答——至少是语言上的，因为所有人都在同时扑向他，试图把他紧紧搂住，冲他的耳朵大喊他的名字，用湿漉漉的滚烫脸蛋贴上他的脸，公白飞和古费拉克浑身发抖，各吻了他的一只手。

“你平线了。”

“警察局的入场码我弄到了。”安灼拉说，被古费拉克的胳膊搂得喘不过气，“我说了，我要偷来那银烛台的。”

“闭嘴，你还活着，安琪。”

二．

安灼拉没想过自己还能遇见那筑梦师。

安灼拉接入赛博空间，朝交互端输入入场代码，圆滑的灰色数据外壳将他包裹起来，顺着一条数据光纤平滑地滑入警局系统。一瞬间高耸的数据穹顶轰然降下，仿佛玻璃彩窗般投下深红、玫瑰红和宝石般的绿色光影，它们全是数据，乳白色的数据光纤交织成立体的层层网格从上贯穿至下，正对着他的头顶。

安灼拉滑向操作系统，用一个指令把自己弹出数据外壳。这个界面的数据流全呈现神经系统般的不规则网状，白色地闪闪放着光，像把公白飞实验室里堆着的神经元全息照片重叠在一起。一时间警笛长鸣，防御程序像着火的蝴蝶——或者着火的某种蛾子，亮金色的火焰在那些扑闪着的翅膀上跃动着，像素的残影绰绰地闪着光，排列成飓风朝上腾起。安灼拉急速敲下一连串代码，放出一个病毒，它在半空中缓缓地伸展翅膀，形状如同一只长着透明的，轻薄的红色玻璃翅膀的蜻蜓，在半空中盘旋一圈，乳白色的光透过玻璃翅膀变成了如同万花筒般的深浅红色的光片，投在安灼拉身上。

安灼拉敲下下一串指令，那病毒猛然张大了三对翅膀，仿佛一串尖刀形状的玻璃獠牙——朝着防御程序组成的通天火柱扑了过去，一瞬间数据外壳猛然变形，病毒的毒针和程序交汇的瞬间爆发出白色的球状爆炸，破碎的静电信号仿佛玻璃碎片般四散。安灼拉咬紧牙关，操纵着病毒左冲右突，躲闪防御程序，指令组从主观维度的天空中流星般降下，血红地在格点的穹顶中划出伤口般的痕迹。某种舞蹈？安灼拉狂乱地想着。与此同时防御程序拉响警报，玻璃穹顶于同时变形，仿佛张开了大口。

他看着病毒客户端的倒计时。还有五秒。

“阿波罗，别紧张，您的时间足够多。”

一种闪亮的翠绿光泽闪过安灼拉的视线边缘，与此同时一阵蝴蝶扑闪翅膀般的细微声响响了起来。安灼拉回过头，正对上闪烁着的一团深绿色的细瘦影子，然后是那对熟悉的绿眼睛。绿叶般的。透明的深绿玉般的。这对眼睛让安灼拉想到精灵，某种带着魔法的东西。这对眼睛对着他眨了眨。

“您是个工程师。”

筑梦师说，声调里几乎带着点笑意，接着挥了挥画笔，把笔尖轻柔地点在防御程序的火圈外层，描画几笔。深蓝色的，浅蓝色的，湖蓝色的油彩顺着他的笔触覆盖在火焰之上，那是冰锥的形状，层层凝结，棱角分明，尖角泛着朦胧的银色光晕，仿佛用坚冰雕琢出荆棘般的尖刺。筑梦师朝它猛然一甩画笔，这层层凝结的冰层在一瞬间活了过来，成了一道蓝色的酷寒风暴，轮廓被一种灿白的油画色调勾勒出荧荧的光晕，如同日出般轰然腾起，和防御程序猛然相撞。一时间发光的蓝色冰碴仿佛雪花般洋洋洒洒地撒了下来，在半空中融化成油彩的雨点，融合成一种莫奈式的蓝白色调，滴在安灼拉的头发和鼻尖上。

安灼拉深深喘口气。“谢谢。”他说，趁着那冰锥的暴风轰然撞在防御病毒的下一瞬间驾着病毒起飞，病毒嗡嗡地振翅，三对玻璃般的，血红透明的翅膀有规律地交替位置。在某个遥远的世界，安灼拉飞快地敲打指令，输入控制轨道的函数，坐标如同滚烫的溪流般涌入，病毒娴熟地绕过一团火星，朝上螺旋着猛冲，绕过两个恶意指令。金色的火焰舔过安灼拉的金发，滚烫的狂风夹杂着冰碴把安灼拉的身子高高托起。某种交合，他和那他所不认识的筑梦师，此时正以某种方式在半空中飞速涂画，他的笔触是娴熟的速写风格，一波一波的湖蓝色和天蓝色油彩顺着他的笔触及时地铺展在安灼拉脚下的前方。安灼拉在某个瞬间感到某种满足，他敲打键盘，病毒在指令下变形，变得更加轻薄，仿佛一只透明的红色玻璃糖纸飞机，仿佛某种滑板般在蓝白色的旋风外层冲浪，顺着浪尖高高跃起，在某种默契的节奏之下向上猛冲，身后留下优美的螺旋轨迹。全然依靠感觉。他甚至不需要计算，他就是知道他的路线应该如何，浪涛的节奏在他的脚下涌动，似乎也成了他的心脏节拍——

“就是这儿，漏洞！再撞一次！”安灼拉大吼一声。几乎与此同时，筑梦师把笔尖对准了防御程序的逻辑外层，又在半空中一甩画笔，那裹着冰碴的风暴猛然变形，仿佛被拉伸过一样成了龙卷风的形状，对准安灼拉指着的方位轰然撞去。那一瞬间白色的厚厚油彩冰花被大笔地涂抹在程序外层，随着仿佛鸟蛋破碎般微弱的哗啦一声，程序裂开一个漆黑的洞。安灼拉咬紧牙关，驾着程序一头撞进洞口里去。

风眼。安灼拉飞快地启动下一个程序组，顺着长长的通道飞速向上，仿佛身处一条燃烧着的隧道，尽头是一团乳白色的光。冰碴环绕他的全身，病毒平展地伸开三对翅膀，他身后的狂风变得冰冷刺骨，推着他向上飞去。

乳白色的光变得如此命令，安灼拉在一瞬间闭上了眼。他裹着一团气流从那洞口跳出来，到达指令层。客户端友好热心得不像话，把交互界面殷勤地捧到他的面前，平滑的指令界面仿佛一面雕花的白银镜子。安灼拉输入指令，把一个中间人植入数据线路，接管界面。这时候他才想起来喘一口气。

“谢谢您。”安灼拉说，“您帮了我们大忙。”

在他的意识深处，筑梦师微笑起来。

“有您亲自下凡，您比一切缪斯更美，一切光荣全属于您，阿波罗。”

筑梦师在他的脑子里轻声说。安灼拉在一瞬间有种告诉他自己名字的冲动，但他最后什么也没说。在某个瞬间，筑梦师又深深地看了他一眼，下一瞬间他已经消失，彻底离去，仿佛他从来不曾在这儿一样。

“古费！”安灼拉说，“我出来了，接管第一部队神经线路。飞儿，接收一下。”

“好嘞！”

安灼拉拔下电极，古费拉克猛然一拍手掌，所有人都开始吹哨欢呼，同时用一种陌生的，令安灼拉感到迷惑的惊奇眼神看着他。

“那家伙是谁？”

博须埃第一个问。

“我不知道。”安灼拉平静地说，古费拉克、博须埃和巴阿雷在同时大呼小叫起来。

“我们的安琪！你甚至和那家伙没有双向协议！你们是怎么做到的？”

安灼拉想不出该说什么。

“我不知道。”他最后只能说。

“天哪，安琪！他喊你作他的阿波罗！”热安的眼睛因为某种不可置信和兴奋的情绪而闪闪发光，“你怎么可能不知道——”

“安灼拉，听我的。你要把那家伙挖过来。”公白飞一锤定音，“他显然还会出现的。然后你要跟他签订双向协议。”

“谁都知道筑梦师不爱跟牛仔一起行动，况且我还不是个真正的牛仔，我是个工程师。”安灼拉瞪着公白飞，“天哪，你们究竟在想些什么？听着，那是个有正义感的好人，我很幸运碰见他，我们合作得足够顺利以使我接管警局系统。结论：整件事就是这么简单！”

若李用一种同情的静默眼神看着安灼拉。

“你脸红了，安琪。”若李最后说。

“你说什么？”安灼拉用一副惊人而凶狠的眼神瞪着他，以至于若李吓得猛然闭上了嘴。

“安琪，基于赛博空间的神经元集群原理，它与梦境有相当大的兼容性，你尽可以开口问他，要他加入我们。”公白飞用一种平静如止水的耐心腔调说，这通常意味着他正在憋笑，“当然，你不妨把它想成一件为了ABC所做的努力工作，你看，热安不是筑梦师——或许他也需要一个筑梦师协助他？”

安灼拉瞪着公白飞长达十几秒钟。

“我这么做只是为了ABC。”他严正宣布。

三．

安灼拉第三次遇见那筑梦师的时候正在交火。

“古费！就是现在！”安灼拉在喊叫，古费拉克往插座里插入一根硅条，一连串绿色的蘑菇状爆炸从交互界面边缘升起，格点天空被染成诡异的灰绿色。安灼拉敲下一连串坐标，对面的部队脚下纷纷亮起金色的光圈——他将他们锁定。

“飞儿！”安灼拉喊，与此同时格点平原被拉伸开来，银白色的神经光缆从每个定位中抽出枝条，像长着尖刺的白银藤条，末梢闪着幽深的白光。“解析神经系统成功。”公白飞的声音说，“获准进入部队。”

安灼拉的视线猛然变黑，又猛然变亮，高耸的霓虹穹顶在他的头顶缓缓铺开，鲜红和鲜绿色的访问权限标记着不同的客户端，在他的头顶交织成一张繁复如星空的巨大蛛网。安灼拉敲下代码，部队数据库在他的面前飞快地展开，数据流重组成不规则的环形，表面交替闪着亮红色和亮蓝色的光，仿佛发光的涟漪。安灼拉继续输入指令，把数据层闪现的几种形态逐步分解，几张静态的全息图片被抽离出来，变幻着的细小代码在每一片亮片之上闪烁着流淌。

“我拿到了。”安灼拉说，“弗以伊，解析结果如何？”

“我进入武器库了。”弗以伊回答，安灼拉的面前猛然扔下来一个压缩包，在他的面前迅速地解压缩，客户端仿佛一张折纸般在他的面前展开了，“军方冰墙。我把警局传票发给他们了，正在等他们接受。古费，准备好开打。”

“接入神经数据库。”安灼拉说，手指飞快地敲打键盘，“古费，锁定军队。飞儿，接收神经系统的样本，我启动冰墙了。”

“随时待命。”古费拉克说，“看见那家伙了吗？就是我们的好密探！”

他伸手指一指，安灼拉猛然在界面边缘瞥见一个瘦高的黑色身影，背后鬼影憧憧地围着一圈图灵警察，正在冰墙外围疯狂地做着数据交互，黑色和白色的数据涟漪从数据表面蔓延开来，仿佛有看不见的雨滴打在上面。

安灼拉输入指令，军方程序缓慢地数据增殖，冰墙末梢伸出一排攻击程序，与军队数据层交互的瞬间爆发出一连串鲜红的球状爆炸，在黑漆漆的天空之下罂粟般绽放，一种血腥的美感。安灼拉继续疯狂地敲打键盘，冰墙表面开始形变，他驾着它朝前进几个格点，朝军队继续开火，一边接入早已经写好的病毒，看着它感染冰墙，一种诡异的，仿佛火焰的阴影般的紫红色在攻击界面上翻卷着，——一项不合法的高级权限，足以比沙威的指令早一步执行。这已经够了。

安灼拉敲下销毁指令，一时间火光盛放，灿白的宁静席卷平原，一种静电的沙沙声从他的大脑中钻过去，军队的数字身份被撕扯成闪烁的二进制碎片。在某个纳秒中，安灼拉越过几个格点，火焰卷曲的边缘滑过他的身子，一帧一帧的，放着白光的全息图影有频率地闪烁着，却够不到他——他的速度比它们快，那一瞬间仿佛他的确能够飞行，在半空中滑翔，一条优美的弧线，然后狠狠抛出毁灭指令，使它精准地落在神经元数据库的中央。

安灼拉拨动开关。

“不！”

某个人在喊叫，声音在轰炸得四散的静电信号中被覆盖，安灼拉想不通这样平板的电子声音为什么仍能够透出绝望，他回过头，正看见那身材高大的黑衣服警察，正用双手握着一对程序，那是最高级别的逮捕令。沙威的眼睛是银灰色的，让安灼拉想起烛台，让安灼拉想起警局的外层冰墙。

“罪犯！”

沙威朝他啐一口，声音带着如此之深厚的憎恶和轻蔑，他站在破碎的矩阵空间中央，仿佛空间中的一切都被安灼拉扔下去的炸药烧毁殆尽，变得卷曲焦黑，亮金色和深红色的火焰直捣天空，可他仍旧站在这儿，手上的恶意程序猛然展开，在主观维度中对准了安灼拉，黑洞洞的触角长着尖刺，末梢自带转译程序，在接触神经系统的同时能把它转译成二进制而销毁。

俊美的安灼拉，在这可怖的形式面前高高昂起头。

“密探。你们不该控制人民的神经系统，把它们集中在这里，用思想警察审核其忠诚度。”安灼拉冷然声明，“赛博空间应该是自由的。人民的思想应该是自由的。你们无权审查人民的思想——你杀了我也不可能阻止这一切，人民终将获得自由。”

“我们绝不助长罪犯。”沙威只是恶狠狠地回复，朝安灼拉猛扑过来，脚下的平面在下一刻燃烧殆尽，那逮捕令上拆下来的恶意病毒把触角张大，它们的中心是一环套一环的细密獠牙，骨瓷般雪白，仿佛长满尖刺的无尽隧道。

“君不见警察头子几多愁，恰似塞纳春水向东流。”

安灼拉背后一个戏谑的沙哑声音拖着腔调，卷着华丽的小舌音说。

安灼拉浑身绷紧了，键盘上敲打着引入新病毒的手指猛然停在半空中。沙威扑过来的身影在半空中突然凝固了褪色，恶意程序的獠牙静止在空气中，边缘被揉皱了染上黯淡的黄色，成了一副古旧的胶片。他惶然地回头，一瞬间仿佛无数闪闪发光的蝴蝶腾起，它们的翅膀仿佛玻璃般透明，汇成一团翠绿的漩涡朝天空飞去。那筑梦师毫无征兆地站在这发光的漩涡中央，仿佛一个影子，手上高举着那支全息画笔。

“啊，您来了！”安灼拉大声说，“您——”

一些激动的东西仿佛走马灯般闪过安灼拉的大脑，但他最后只是坚定地说：

“同我一起干掉他。”

“遵命，阿波罗。”

筑梦师眨眨眼睛，安灼拉突然意识到他一定在笑。下一刻他一甩画笔，沙威的身影变成影影绰绰的一团黑墨水，边缘渗进空气中去，双手把持着的恶意程序在一瞬间解冻，轮廓变成了某种钢笔素描般的形状，大块的黑影描在触须的边缘。安灼拉在同时敲下一串代码，重启冰墙的攻击系统，被改写过而染成了金黄色的数据流轰然腾起，在半空中凝固成某种炮口的形状，黑洞洞地对准沙威。他敲下执行指令，在一阵数据层的破碎和空间的扭曲中，沙威被击打到一边去，恶意程序从他的手中滑落下来，在半空中数据暴增，成了一团黑漆漆的，形状模糊的浓雾，却仍旧保留着张开触角的形状。安灼拉朝它又开一炮，某种令人震惊的事实让他移不开眼睛——警局冰墙携带的恶意程序竟比他见过的好些病毒还要凶狠。这样密密麻麻的，一层包裹着下一层的金黄色数据流仿佛持续的火柱般直射向它，落点正处在张开的大口中央，一时间交界处的火光被染成某种发光的浅红色，裹着四散的数据碎片被反弹回来，让安灼拉猛地往后飞了两个格点。 

他的手指在键盘上飞快地敲着代码，寻找漏洞。那筑梦师与此同时朝着那程序飞快地大笔涂画着，笔尖和逻辑外层交接之处仿佛有焊接金属般的亮灰色火花冒出来，他把一种精细的黑色钢笔线条描在那恶意程序的轮廓上，于是逻辑层的形状随着他一笔又一笔的勾画而缓慢地改变了，触角的轮廓仿佛火焰般腾起，规律地跳跃着。他朝半空中挥了挥画笔，猛然一把将画笔捅进程序中央的大口里去，那一环套一环的，骨瓷般的细密獠牙在某个瞬间被彻底染成黑色，形状变得模糊，仿佛重新融化在墨水当中，黑沉沉地晕染开来。

一个念头在安灼拉的脑子里闪了闪。

“我要跳上去！”他猛然大喊一声。与此同时，恶意程序把黑沉沉的巨大触角缓慢地朝安灼拉扑来，阴影高耸入云，在半空中融化成黑漆漆的浓雾四散，中心张大的嘴里空无一物。安灼拉飞快地敲打键盘，纵身跳上程序的触须，他的脚下涌动着黑沉沉的墨水，在他的脚下变形成跳跃的，漆黑的火焰形状，把安灼拉高高托向半空中。一种近乎音乐般的鼓点在安灼拉的脑子里响起，一种奇怪的——繁复的激昂旋律，贝多芬？那是主观维度下恶意程序变形的频率集合，他踏着火焰敲出坐标，裹着浅淡的金色和绿色的速度残影在外焰之上舞蹈，脚下的火焰回应他的节奏，一帧一帧的重影仿佛黑色的墨水焰火般绽放。一种全然平静的专注席卷而来。那恶意程序朝安灼拉不断开火，逮捕令的权限是如此之高，一种磨砂金属般的银灰色在逻辑外层泛着光，它们在安灼拉的主观视角中缓慢地飞越空气，银光闪闪的流线型，仿佛尖刀的雨点般降下，擦着他的身子飞过。安灼拉在洁白一片的，全然平静的专注中遵循那种鬼影般的舞步，在漆黑的火焰之上跳跃，那火焰回应他的步子，近乎虔诚地托举他起来又接住他，他同它起舞，仿佛与另一个人一同舞蹈，火焰在他的脚步间流窜，腾起而后击碎潜伏在死角处的恶意程序，把黑洞洞地跳跃着的一颗颗焰心呈到他的脚尖之下。安灼拉把精准的落点踩在那心尖上，一种近乎柔软的，滚烫的，飘飘然的感觉从他的脚尖一直延伸到全身。

或许梦境中他们把这叫作同调，安灼拉几乎能感受到那筑梦师的意识，鲜活地闪着光，他和他的节奏一致，他能够预测他的步子，他能够感受他的呼吸，（一种遥远的，浅淡的白兰地气味。白兰地？）

安灼拉的脚印和轨迹在他的身后闪闪地亮着光，亮红的火焰如同连串的玫瑰般从中盛开，仍旧是印象派的大红油彩色块，轰轰烈烈地，仿佛无数飘拂的红旗连成一片，那一瞬间仿佛某种东西在他的脑海里同时闪烁着，一种冲动，一种能力，他的神经系统延展开来——是那筑梦师献给他的梦境，他意识到，是因为他们同调了吗？安灼拉想着，伸开双臂，火势跟随他的意志自由地蔓延开来，狂暴地直冲向天空，仿佛某种屏障，形状仿佛七头蛇与火龙。恶意程序在半空中被烧成灰烬，零星苍白的静电信号飘落而下，仿佛雪花。

七头蛇和龙载着安灼拉飞越火焰的峡谷。在最后的瞬间，他朝那筑梦师滑翔而去，一伸胳膊，把那深绿色的细瘦影子从矩阵空间的裂缝间一把捞上来，领着他一同平缓地降落在冰墙的尖顶上。

某种平静。那一瞬间安灼拉和筑梦师看着对方，同调。安灼拉知道对方笑了，一种近乎胆怯的笑容，仿佛刚刚获得了某种殊荣。安灼拉对此报以温和的微笑。一瞬间就足够了。

下一刻，安灼拉向攻击程序输入一连串新的指令，对准漏洞开了火。那一瞬间白热的蘑菇状火球猛然升起，看火势彻底吞没一切，数据库从内坍塌，一种遥远而微弱的心跳声突然传入他的耳朵里，仿佛某种静电信号般闪了闪，接着陷入沉寂。

安灼拉落入灰白的真空当中，大喊着他所不知道的筑梦师的名字。

“请您来吧。”安灼拉说，“不论您叫什么，请您来吧。”

没有回应。

“先生？”不，这样不对，安灼拉皱起眉头，“您，您帮助了我许多次了。我想好好感谢您。”

“阿波罗，一切都是我的荣幸。”

安灼拉回过头，筑梦师深绿色的影子照例站在他身后，那对绿眼睛虔诚地看着安灼拉。

“我们摧毁了沙威麾下的神经系统数据库。”安灼拉说，“感谢您。”

“那都是您的功劳。”筑梦师轻柔地说，安灼拉不禁意识到，不论这个筑梦师是谁——他大概很年轻，甚至可能不比自己年长多少——“您是一位真正的天神。您是阿波罗！”

“请来找我们吧。”安灼拉说，“我们需要您这样的筑梦师。我们有一位梦境窃贼——但他不是筑梦师。您的迷宫——您的作品正是我们所需要的。我相信您不会出卖我们。我可以解除双向协议。您早就见过我的梦境，您见过我的意识。您知道在哪儿找到我。”

筑梦师笑起来。

“所以，金闪闪的阿波罗究竟想要我为他如何服务？”

他的声音被埋在静电屏蔽之下，变得平板而失真，仿佛从遥远的地方传来。

安灼拉回过头看着远处的景物。

“看，那是监控局的冰墙。”安灼拉说，指着远处的数据平原，“而那儿是东海聚变局，那儿是基因数据库。”

他说，在漆黑的格点黑夜之下，冰墙闪着霓虹般的亮光，格点隐隐约约闪着光，银白色的数据流平缓地流过天空。

“我希望能够为人民创造一个更好的世界。”安灼拉最后说，看着筑梦师的眼睛，“我希望——科技是用来造福于民的。科技本该是用来造福于民的。物质的力量不该被滥用，看看这些设施，监控局！基因数据库！还有另一边的国家银行！这些是邪恶的——独裁者盗窃我们的一切信息，为他们谋取私利。只要出价够高，谁都能购买那些数据，而经济把控则全由他们一手操控——这一切都该得到改变。这些数字设施应该被全部摧毁，在原地我们建立一个民主的公开政府，不需要黑客技术就能看见他们的数据活动，他们的重大决策和资金都公开，不再有监视和审查了。人民的意志得到贯彻，人民的隐私得到保护。”

安灼拉说。

“我见过你的所作所为，你是有正义感的。”

筑梦师只是深深看着他。

“你不愿同我们一起建设这光明的未来吗？我们在争取自由。”

安灼拉问。

一个事实：他和他联梦了。

安灼拉醒过来的时候古费拉克和公白飞像见了鬼一样瞪着他看。

“你又平线了。”公白飞指一指脑电图，“原来你在他的梦境里。上一次也是这样。”他用带着惊讶和好奇的眼神看着安灼拉，“你们怎么能够联梦呢？——我是说，他一定也对你敞开心扉了，是吧？”

“他怎么回答的？”古费拉克好奇地问，“神秘的玫瑰花儿的守护甜心说了些什么？不论如何，他无疑是精通古希腊神话的，因此他跟热安将很有共同语言，是吧？——你这么告诉他了吗？”

安灼拉呻吟一声去揉他的额头。“拜托你们俩闭嘴。”


	2. Chapter 2

四．

“安琪最近很烦躁。你看，他连咖啡都不爱喝了，成天泡在电脑上。我是说，他没必要——我们没那么缺病毒。”

古费拉克说，把两只尖头靴子搭在桌子上，靴子后跟的两圈银铆钉在桌面上敲出哒哒的微弱声响。他笃定地看着公白飞。

小医生对着他露出微笑。

“我从来没见过安琪能跟人这样合作，形神聚合，而他甚至连双向协议都没有。更何况，每次都是他遇上麻烦的时候。”公白飞说，“他甚至不愿意告诉我们那是谁。玫瑰花儿的守护甜心是个神秘的家伙。谁晓得。”

“那个混蛋。”古费拉克愤愤地说，“讨厌！安琪邀请他了，不是吗？他为什么要拒绝？我是说，这和天底下的每一桩网恋有什么区别？—— 要不是安灼拉是尊真正的云石雕像，我会真以为他伤心了。”

“我不知道。”公白飞耸耸肩，“我觉得热安猜出来不少端倪，毕竟他也是潜意识出身，或许我们可以去帮安琪找找这个人？”

古费拉克笑起来，挠挠头发。“我还真有个老同学，你知道，”他叹口气，“他就是个他妈的筑梦师。我甚至还试着拉他来过这儿，但是他不，因为他觉得没有意义。天哪，他那口尖牙利齿！我有时候真想看他跟安琪对上了会怎么样——”

公白飞笑起来。“是吗？或许你该问问他——你知道，如果他是个筑梦师，或许会有办法——”

“那家伙，他就是个混蛋。我是说，他很厉害，这毋庸置疑，但他用他的本事不过是去警局偷一偷他的案底，为了抹掉他醉驾的记录，然后偷回他的驾照，自从我告诉他警局里存着这些东西之后。他都跟我招了。”古费拉克耸耸肩，“你看，我全心爱他，但他除了喝酒便是嗑药，前两天我还得处理他把自己的心脏嗑停的麻烦事。他说那是因为他在网络里遇见了神明。我可能忘了说，那家伙是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”他叹口气，深思熟虑地停顿一下，“我能要他帮我查吗？他连找见自家大门都有困难。我曾亲眼见他试图把电极插到一只空牡蛎壳里去，他声称那是某种更先进的电脑。”他翻个白眼，“现在我们只知道，玫瑰花儿的守护甜心是个男生，筑梦师，画家——嘿，安琪什么也不愿告诉我们！”

“画家风格的筑梦师应该不常见。”公白飞耐心地说，“麻烦的是，安琪是个——牛仔。他做的事是违法的，帮助他也是违法的。所以谁会承认呢？”

古费拉克呻吟一声。

“筑梦师也没几个合法的，大家都是贼，我们则是其中最高尚的一群，所以有什么好怕的？”他一握拳头，“只要安琪能够开心。这筑梦师就算躲到喜马拉雅山脉上，或者零重力空间站里去，我也要揪他出来的。”

“只要安琪能够开心。”公白飞同意道，“这事儿就别告诉他了，好吗？他绝不会承认的，他只会恼羞成怒。我们亲爱的安琪！”他叹口气，“纯洁得真正成了一尊云石雕像。”

“什么云石雕像？”

古费拉克和公白飞一起扭过头，缪尚门口正站着一个人，一头乱糟糟的黑卷发耷拉下来，穿着黑色的旧夹克，脖子上系着一条松松垮垮的深绿色围巾，微微佝偻着背，身材比起活人看上去更像一具骷髅。他朝古费拉克抬起眼来，脸色白得也不太像活人，窄窄的双颊瘦得凹陷下去，尖鼻子，尖下巴，胡子几天没刮，眼睛底下有深重的黑圈，或者淤青，现在正软趴趴地靠在门框上，仿佛站立不稳，全然是一副睡桥洞的流浪汉仪容。他的背上扛一个黑色的旧背包，眼睛似乎有些窘迫地微微垂下去，又像个逃家的问题学生。

古费拉克猛然跳起来。

“大R！”他大叫一声朝流浪汉跑去，“你怎么会出来呢？你不——”

“我没医保，宝贝古费。”流浪汉朝他摆摆手，说话的声音有点摇摆着漏风，促使公白飞在专业素养的驱使下皱起了眉头，“床，医院床位是一种高贵的地位象征，像肥胖之于非洲部落女子。你不知道，爵爷们炫耀财产的方式就是在医院租床，比试——”

他说不下去了，身子软软地往前倾，被古费拉克一把扶住了，流浪汉的呼吸乱成一团，仿佛喘不过气来，一头卷毛蹭在他的脸上。

“妈的。”古费拉克说，扭过头去绝望地看着公白飞，“你他妈前两天把心脏嗑停了，他们不知道吗？”

“酒。”流浪汉只有力气喘一声，努力摇晃着想要站稳，把脑袋狠狠从古费拉克肩膀上拔出来，这时候公白飞及时地拖过来一把椅子，古费拉克扶着他慢慢坐下来。

“这他妈不好笑。”古费拉克说，脸色煞白，“那是药物中毒，听着，我不知道你是怎么回事，但是你不能就这么出来。”

流浪汉摇摇头。“弄点白兰地给我。”他低声说，“反正不过就是躺着，在哪儿不一样呢？我那儿有葡萄糖，我还幸运地精通注射器之术。”

公白飞严厉地摇摇头。“我是医生。你留下来。”他命令道，眼里透出两道冷光，仿佛两把解剖刀，他仔细地端详着流浪汉，“你营养不良。你用过什么药物，毒品？”

流浪汉惊讶地瞪着公白飞，眨眨眼。一对玻璃珠一样透明的绿眼睛。

“您是医生。”他缓慢地说，然后虚弱地微笑起来，“您是公白飞，是吗？古费经常跟我提起您。”

公白飞瞪着古费拉克——后者的脸飞快地红了。公白飞咽了口口水，扭过头去看着流浪汉。

“是的，我是公白飞。”他说，“不论如何，我需要知道你服用了哪些过量药物。”他叹口气，“让我看看能不能给你想想办法。”

流浪汉又眨眨眼，开始背诵一长串列表，公白飞和古费拉克的脸色就随着这平板的声音变得越来越苍白。

“我是说，这是我这个月的成就，您还需要上个月的清单吗？”流浪汉说，脸上的坏笑渐渐褪去，他疲惫地揉揉眼睛，“抱歉，我得从那医院一路走来，谁偷了我的公交卡呢？我是说，我住的地方离这儿也不远，我不过停下来想喝一杯——顺便，我知道古费在这儿——”

“闭嘴，”古费拉克焦虑地说，眼睛却紧紧盯着公白飞——年轻医生现在脸色煞白地看着流浪汉。

“我明白了。”公白飞说，扭过头去看一眼古费拉克，又把视线移回流浪汉身上，“我知道这一回该给你怎么处理，但是你有药物依赖。”

“我有。”流浪汉轻声说，“所以拜托现在就给我一针，我现在已经有点难受了。”

“你得戒掉。”古费拉克严厉地说，手却轻柔地揉一揉流浪汉那头蓬松的卷毛，手指扫过他的一头冷汗，“睡一会，大R。操，飞儿，别阻止我去炸掉医院。”

“床位不该浪费在我身上。——应该留给没有需要的人，好古费，你该比我更清楚，这是社会公义的一部分——”流浪汉说，“他们要，便什么也没有；他们不要，便什么也得到。”他迷迷糊糊地说，眼睛在半途慢慢合上。公白飞一把将古费拉克拉走。

“致幻剂加镇静剂。中枢神经系统兴奋剂。只有梦境窃贼会用这些药物。毒性很大，那些药会把他的反应力提高一点儿，还能保护他不突然醒来——”公白飞轻声说，“你跟我说他是个筑梦师？”

古费拉克的眼睛瞪得大大的。“他是。”

“他最近得留在这儿。”公白飞点点头，“我带药给他，那些人真混蛋，”他摇摇头，“他的状态根本不该出院。他可能在半路心脏停跳，懂吗？”他看着古费拉克变得更加煞白的脸，安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，“他还活着。——他叫什么？大R？”

古费拉克露出一个无力的微笑。

“他叫格朗泰尔。”他说，“这是个双关，懂吗？”

“格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉走进门，看见这样一位受折磨的人类形象，使他不免在一阵轻微的愤怒中抿起嘴唇。

“而他们就这样把他赶出来？”他轻声对着公白飞说。他看上去快死了，安灼拉端详着这小流浪汉的模样，他闭着眼睡着，面容近乎像个孩子，他的皮肤呈现某种近乎透明的灰白色，一种即将碎裂的脆弱。

“他说的是实话，我问了同事了——”公白飞叹口气，“他们反复对我强调说他没有医保，说得好像这样他就不配活一样。”

安灼拉握紧拳头。“天哪，飞儿。”他用紧绷的声音说，“他当然必须留下来，直到他完全痊愈为止。”

“这孩子的精神状况很糟糕。”公白飞轻柔地说，“他把他用过的精神药物告诉我了——就连筑梦师也少见这样用药物的。我想他应该平时潜得很深，他用的药物劲头非常大，简直是吓人，他像是不要命了一样。我不知道——”

安灼拉瞪着他看，一种紧绷的神态从他的嘴角浮现。

“嘿，格朗泰尔。”公白飞突然说，安灼拉把视线移回那流浪汉身上，正对上他的眼睛——那是玻璃珠一样透明的一对绿眼睛，深深埋在凹陷的两圈阴影中央，这对眼睛直直对上安灼拉的，猛然瞪大了，他什么也没说。

“你好，”安灼拉不自然地说，“我叫安灼拉，我是飞儿和古费的朋友。”说，我很同情你的遭遇，他们那样对待你是邪恶的，说出来，他看着那流浪汉的眼睛，某种奇怪的念头闪电般划过他的脑海，一种闪着光的东西，他抓不住它，“你留下来。”他在这一股冲动下脱口而出。他究竟在说什么？

流浪汉看上去并不比安灼拉更好受，他仍瞪着眼睛，嘴巴张开又合上几次，看着安灼拉的眼神仿佛瞻仰一样十六世纪的艺术品，他甚至忘了眨眼，像条上了岸的鱼。

“谢谢您，嗯，阿——安灼拉。”他低声说，一种沙哑而轻柔的嗓音，“我是说，我会打扰你们的，您不是领袖吗？”

“留下来，直到你完全痊愈为止。”安灼拉命令道，“你不会打扰我们的。”

流浪汉仍旧瞪着他看。

“我忘了告诉您了，您，您纯然是一位天使长，您是米迦勒。”他没头没脑地说，语气真诚得吓人，“我愿为此哭泣，您的确该如此。——脚踏天火的六翼天使。”

古费拉克警告过他这家伙有多爱胡说八道，但是安灼拉仍旧被震惊得一时竟想不出该说些什么作为回应。公白飞在他身边笑了起来。

“血压还是低，”他笑着说，低头去看缠在流浪汉身上的密密麻麻的管子和针头，安灼拉注意到他的手臂上全是深浅不一的淤青，大块的青色和紫色交叠在一起，近乎是触目惊心的，“心律还算正常。有哪儿疼过吗？”

“还行，”流浪汉说，“放轻松，好公白飞。”

“别夸下海口，等我决定好了要不要给你换肝脏再说。”公白飞说，“你该休息了，我们本来没想吵醒你。”

“嘿，可别这样说，我才该感谢你把这位大天使从天上牵下来给我。”流浪汉说，眼神又飘向安灼拉，深深地看了他一眼，才恋恋不舍地移回公白飞身上，“人在生病的时候怎么还需要药呢？只要看着他，自然就会痊愈的——他的美有这力量。看看他吧，一尊活生生的加拉忒亚——他就是神迹本身！”

“你究竟在说什么？”安灼拉皱起眉头。

“安琪，”公白飞还在笑，“我们快留他睡觉。”

安灼拉还想和他争论，公白飞把他拖出房间。

五．

“这是胡扯。”

安灼拉第二次走进后门那个小房间的时候，名叫格朗泰尔的小流浪汉正在大放厥词。他的身上仍旧缠着密密麻麻的针头和管子，胸口贴着电极。古费拉克正坐在他的床旁边，哈哈大笑。

“你在胡扯，古费。”格朗泰尔在说，“你可知道我梦见了什么？我梦见波本威士忌，鲜红和灿金色的光投在玻璃上，像害了谵妄的荧光水母。可为什么是红和金色的呢？唯美主义。——莎乐美说，我的约翰，您看着我！白银础石上的象牙柱也不及他的身体那样白，可约翰不愿看她！因为约翰代表圣洁。——可一切冷美人都不过是波西，奥斯卡不过是个可怜的傻瓜。可怜的奥斯卡：他竟说美一无所用！这痴情的傻瓜，论起胡说八道，他倒也马马虎虎略有些建树。世上有什么是有用的呢？没有什么是有用的，虚无主义同实用主义本为一体，只不过后者更加虚荣，或许也更丑，奇丑无比。热安不爱看什么唯美主义，我倒同情那王尔德，可他的运气实在糟糕透顶。道林·格雷被叫作什么呢？迷人王子！一种君主专制遗留下的糟粕，王子是个恶毒的贬义词。当你想要羞辱某人时，你便称他作王子。还有什么外国人带给他们更多的坏处呢？对他，只适合一种法律，即民族之间的法律，换言之，即战争法——砍他的头！红皇后如是说，古费，为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

“天，你怎么说服了飞儿给你吗啡？你变得更嗨了。”古费拉克笑着说，拍拍格朗泰尔的头顶，“大R，你说，我戴着帽子没有？你还能看清吗？”他竖起两根手指，“这是几？”

“帽子？没有帽子，倒有些别的东西，是闪闪发光的一圈，我猜，欢笑着飞舞的小精灵吧？他们全戴无框眼镜，穿白袍子，手持着赫耳墨斯之杖。你来向我解释。这不是传统意义上的小精灵，这是什么东西？”格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地眨眼睛，猛然停住了话头，抬起眼睛直直对上了安灼拉，那对绿眼睛此时显得有些雾蒙蒙的。他朝安灼拉笑了，一种腼腆的笑容，一瞬间好像某种鲜活的东西从那张苍白的面具之后朝安灼拉闪着光。

“哟，安琪。”古费拉克说，古费拉克的脸出于某种超越了安灼拉理解范畴的原因比半分钟前明显地变红了，安灼拉对他回报以微笑。

“古费。”他轻松地说，“格朗泰尔。”

“看，安琪，我在这儿陪一陪我亲爱的友人。”古费拉克坏笑着说，“你一定听见了他是如何胡说八道，是吧？快驳倒他，我的领袖！”

“天使长，您来了。”格朗泰尔用一种谦卑的态度说，“您。”

“我叫安灼拉。”安灼拉提醒道，在古费拉克旁边坐下，“你感觉如何了？”

“我？”格朗泰尔仍一动不动地看着安灼拉，“我很好。感谢您。若能有酒一定更好，可这个严酷的假朋友不愿给我。当然，”他用可怕的真诚说，仿佛直直剖开了胸膛要安灼拉看着他心尖上写着的这些话一样，“您比一切都让我欢迎，如我所说，您的美有这力量。”

安灼拉皱起眉头。“你不用这样说话。”他说，“我很高兴你能感觉好些。”

“当然了，抱歉。”格朗泰尔恍惚地眨眨眼，安灼拉注意到他眼底的灰影，“我很抱歉，安灼拉。”

“此外，我不赞同你——你不该如此诋毁圣茹斯特。”安灼拉说，“你怎能将他同红皇后相提并论？路易十六的死刑是必须的。”

“当然是必须的，红桃士兵的死刑也是必须的。红皇后本人的死刑更加是必须的。玫瑰花不该是白色的——它们只能是红色的，不然它们的死刑也是必须的。”格朗泰尔轻松地说，“因为白玫瑰不爱国，白玫瑰的财产当被剥夺，均分给赤贫的红玫瑰——当国家由红皇后统治时。当坐上那位置的换作了白皇后，红玫瑰便成了不爱国的了，红玫瑰要被清理，除非把自己漆成白色的。于是有了油画，用那一管锌钛白就把它们全漆成立体主义和超现实主义的白色的了，格尔尼卡风格的——我曾临摹过那画呢，我知道格尔尼卡风格的玫瑰花长什么样子。”他说，突然又没头没脑地加了一句，“我想，我总是爱玫瑰花的，玫瑰花是美的——因为唯美主义是天下唯一有实用价值的异端邪说。但是玫瑰花必得有一种颜色呀——颜色是危险的。一朵红玫瑰若支持了白皇后，这该怎么办呢？红皇后也要砍它的头，可白皇后也要砍它的头。你爱着一个愚蠢的东西，仅仅因为它美。你大约也是愚蠢的，是吗？”

他在胡说八道。

安灼拉瞪着格朗泰尔看。

“全因为乌鸦像写字台。”格朗泰尔温柔地总结道。

很久之后，在古费拉克绘声绘色的描述中，安灼拉瞪着他长达一分钟，嘴唇严厉地绷得紧紧的，双眼里燃着的碧蓝火焰荧荧发光，他的脸色苍白如同真正的云石，仿佛以西结的二品天使进行审判。

“我不认为革命者建立的新政府会迫害他们。”安灼拉最后说，“民主政府建立于法制，无人有权以此给人定罪。这样才是赋予了人民自由，迫害异己是野蛮的——应该保护异见。你的悲观太过极端了，一个正义的政府是必须被建立的，现在或未来，这不过是个时间问题。”

“这真是太幸运了。”格朗泰尔最后只是这样说，温柔地看着安灼拉。

“你该来我们的集会。”是安灼拉的坚定不移的答复，“就在这周六。”

很久之后，在古费拉克绘声绘色的描述中，格朗泰尔一秒钟也没有犹豫，愣愣地看着安灼拉笑了起来。

“遵命，安灼拉。”他最后说。

安灼拉用了十五秒钟完成了古费拉克在过去几年时间里都未曾完成的一大壮举——说服格朗泰尔加入ABC。古费拉克对此露出了柴郡猫般的笑容——因为领袖的办事效率果真名不虚传，还因为乌鸦像写字台。

安灼拉站上桌子宣布计划，缪尚的空间照例猛然变得狭小了。天神做他的宣讲，细细描述他的计划，钦点他的副将，给他们分配任务。仿佛有金色和白色的明亮阳光从他的身上辐射出来，仿佛黑暗中打下来的探照灯光柱般夺人眼球。安灼拉周身发着光。他昂首地看着他的听众——即所有ABC成员，外带一个全无用处的格朗泰尔。

“大家听着。上一次我们对精神数据库的攻占是成功的，但是那只是我们的计划中的一小部分。——我们解放了一小批人，但是还有无数人需要获得自由。这样远远不够。”安灼拉说，“要是我们没有加密信息，就不能公开地把招募发布在网络上。可我们的人手实在不够，更何况军方冰墙比我们先进。——我一个人写不出能够与它们匹敌的病毒。我们需要唤醒人民。”

安灼拉说，蓝眼睛放着光扫过房间。

“必须让人民相信我们。”安灼拉继续说，一种光芒浮在他的脸上，“让他们相信我们所做的。我知道主流媒体如何宣传，但那是谎言。我们需要唤醒他们——我们不该如此生活，为自身的权利和自主抗争是正义的，为自由抗争是正义的，只有我们站起来抗争，这数字管制的现状才能得到彻底的改变。科技是用来造福于民的，谁利用这力量压迫人民，都是邪恶的——丑恶的。”

安灼拉环顾四周，那对碧蓝的眼里腾腾地燃着发光的火焰，饱满的玫瑰般的红唇微微张着。这少年天神的脸上呈现着一种庄严的神态。他用平静的声音说：

“我们所做的就是革命。同历史上一切为人民——为人类争取自由的革命一样。我们的目的是光荣的。”

他把他的三对翅膀藏到哪儿去了？他的黄金马车呢？格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地想着，缩在椅子上，把酒瓶子墩在桌面上，这是他今晚的第三瓶，他熟练地把盖子呸掉，仰着头看着安灼拉。少年天神完成他的宣讲，云石般的面颊由于激动而微微显得苍白，注视他的听众——此时大家都在沉思。

“说得好，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，声音在一片静默中显得近乎刺耳，“你说得正确极了。”

“你是什么意思，格朗泰尔？”安灼拉瞪着他看，头顶着缪尚的阳光，那头长而灿烂的金黄卷发扎成一条马尾辫垂在肩头，仿佛黄金铸造的波浪；一环环巴洛克式黄金浮雕形状的碎发垂在他的脸颊两侧，他的头顶仿佛戴着一顶黄金叶的桂冠，真正像是一颗小太阳。现在这颗小太阳从桌子上跳下来，逼近格朗泰尔，那对纯粹碧蓝的眼睛对上格朗泰尔的，荧蓝的火光在这对眼里跳跃着燃烧，仿佛却同时揉进去些冰碴子，冰冷刺骨地扎在格朗泰尔脸上。

格朗泰尔照例露出那种恼人的讥讽坏笑。

“我赞美你，你说得正确。”他说，“怎么，你当然可以把这当作赞美，正如同我赞美你的漂亮主义百无一用，——国有企业在流水线上屠宰革命英雄，把他们的血和肉分离开来，放在真空包装里冷冻，运输批发贩卖，这是对你们最高的嘉奖。这是畜牧业的最高进步。同一条蛆虫既食君王亦食乞丐，食物链使你们永恒。”

安灼拉怒视着他。“正确从不是这样用的。”他冷冷地说，“我们的主义并非百无一用，我们正在把它们付诸实践。它们在历史中已经证明了作用，人类并不是从未拥有过自由的，只是当前情况越变越糟，我们只不过阻止这过程。”他严厉地说，“我认为，只要方法得当，我们将会取得成功，就算我们不能，我们也会激励后人继续抗争,我们启蒙了人民。自由迟早都要来到。我们绝不是白白送死的。”

“哟，革命。一种污黑的润滑油，把历史的前端同后端连接起来。只不过这有机物中的每一个高分子都是由尸体连成的长链。死亡是一种聚合反应。”格朗泰尔仍旧维持那高抬着脖子仰视安灼拉的僵硬姿势，“请原谅我，安灼拉，我得在天神面前保持诚实——革命是一种笑话，一种大型马戏团。哦！这实在可笑，我看人们革命，无非是站在花花绿绿的四面全息帷幕里做些滑稽可笑的动作，‘女士们，先生们！’。”他夸张地拖长声调，甩着胳膊，把一条虚拟的拐杖甩出些花儿来，“‘为了愉悦您的眼与耳，博您一笑，我们为您呈上本世纪最大的闹剧——一出革命！我们有算算数的狗，跳火圈的老虎，骑独轮车的棕熊，还有一群革命战士！’你们这群赛博格英雄，最后只配发配沦落到某个伺服器位于海洋中心的小岛上的虚拟天堂，继续做你们的二进制美梦。”他讥讽地笑了，“科西嘉岛！一个使法兰西变得伟大的小岛！你们没有自由。没有，自由这种概念不存在于现实中，就像你不能在现实中添加网址超链接，瞬间切换地址一样。”

“自由可不是一种虚构的概念。”安灼拉严厉地说，“自由是一种必须被达成的现实目标，我们有可以实现的具体手段去实现这一切。现实和赛博空间本来就不一样，你这样说话是混淆概念。”

“复仇的天使长，革命的天使长，”格朗泰尔轻松地说，脖子仍旧挺直得像只鸭子，“凡人骗不了天神，请看这位天使长是如何欺骗他自己？”他说，“你们对此早就心知肚明。你们在坟墓里看见亮的东西，便称它作曙光，事实上它不过是磷火。政府这种东西从来换汤不换药，好像波旁推翻了波旁，王朝更替不过是一种平稳的周期函数。它们永远都是那个模样。如今他们不过窃取了米迦勒的七头蛇和龙，又雇佣一群虚荣竟致自称科学家的算术员为王冠镶上数字的花边，好让它看起来壮丽而繁复，好让它足够沉重，好让那群昨日还在吃奶的学生娃儿摘不动它。声称数学是皇冠上的明珠的，谁明白这才是它的真实含义？——有什么区别？上帝已死！我不同意那昆德拉的话：十万个罗伯斯庇尔同一个又有什么区别？”他挥着手，“我不信那一套。谁都不能——虚荣！人应该诚实——我，我是个诚实的人。塔丽·伊姗十九世纪的巴黎虚拟感官体验贵得需要神经中枢植入体，可它对人的麻醉作用竟还比不上三片苯乙胺。所以我放弃历史肥皂剧，转而向麦角酸二乙酰氨和海洛因，因为我讲求效率。我有权愉悦我自己。可革命，它愉悦不了我。我从不爱看马戏——那是虐待动物。”

“不。”安灼拉抿紧嘴唇，身子却站得更直，一种毋庸置疑的冷峻神态浮在他的眼里，“为了自由而死的绝不是愚蠢。时代有它的局限性，但人的精神不该被这些局限。科学从不是虚荣——科学被错误的力量利用，但这不是科学的错。”他冷淡地说，“历史绝不是循环往复的，人类将要朝着从未有过的文明前进，如今它陷入了困境不代表它将永远这样下去，我们正在采取措施去改变它，我们将建立新的权力结构，使得如今的独裁不再重演，权力要被法律制约，要被人民监督，再不能有泛滥的时候。我们的思想会最终被人民接受，因为我们的声音是人民的声音。我们绝不会背弃人民。”

格朗泰尔的脖子开始疼了，他不记得自己上次眨眼是什么时候的事，因为他的眼睛酸痛，近乎要逼出些泪水来，又或者他只是不该用肉眼这样直视太阳，——他仍旧不愿移开视线，安灼拉暴风般的眼神几乎要把他牢牢钉在地面上。安灼拉就是火。阿波罗身披朝霞霓裳也不会比他更加光明耀眼，他几乎要夺了他的呼吸去，在这样纯粹的美面前他无处遁形。

“而你，”安灼拉只是冷冷宣判，“你想要的不过安于现状，你意识到问题，却仍旧安安心心地躺在泥塘里，你什么也不愿做。谁能叫醒一个装睡的人呢？你自愿从政府手中恳求来一条蒙眼布，把自己蒙在黑暗里！——对你，只有黑暗才有意义，一切努力都不值得，因为你觉得这样最简单，你什么也不失去，因为你什么也不付出。你！你的想法就是一潭死水。你不相信任何东西。你没有信仰。”安灼拉冷然地说，眼里的火苗凝结成冰块，彻底将格朗泰尔冻在原地。

我信仰你。格朗泰尔想，像一个将要溺死的人渴望空气般想，有一天他会告诉安灼拉的。

“我有信仰。”

对于这句话，安灼拉不再回应，只是站起身，站到公白飞身边去。

格朗泰尔从此留下来，就连彻底痊愈之后也不再离去了，兢兢业业地参与ABC的每一场集会，安灼拉也不赶走他——或者，赶不走他。

“你让我留下吧，安灼拉。”

格朗泰尔第一次在集会上收到安灼拉严厉的驱逐令时，只是温和地回了他这么一句。安灼拉的满腔火气仿佛拳头打在棉花上，从此也就不再赶他，只是尽全力忽视这脾气古怪的小怀疑论者满口尖牙利齿的异端邪说。——一种新的平衡在ABC迅速建立起来，安灼拉发表观点，而后缩在墙角抱着瓶子的酒鬼开始批驳。

（热安、博须埃和若李早就认识他。）

（热安爱同他讨论古希腊神话。热安·博鲁维尔声称那是某种“恋爱咨询”，安灼拉实在搞不懂这个头上戴花的彩色小仙子。自然，他也有那么一点儿疯，不是吗？）

（“我竟和博须埃这个傻冒同年龄。闭嘴，莫城的鹰！”，“诸位花上一个银元便可看见世界奇观：这儿是疯了的大R！”）

（若李对格朗泰尔抱一种人道主义的援助心态。他觉得格朗泰尔随时将害死自己。若李冰雪聪明，这是众所周知的。）

奇怪的是，除了那一身稀奇古怪的怀疑论脾气，格朗泰尔倒确实是个好朋友，心肠也忠厚，于是ABC的成员迅速接纳他，把他当作朋友真心对待。

（大约除了安灼拉。）


	3. Chapter 3

六.

格朗泰尔在缪尚二楼打包东西——这究竟是一件奇观。他为了保险起见，总把一些家当留在这儿，以防安灼拉赶他走，他就可以将取回它们当作借口溜回来。安灼拉这时走进房间去找他的电脑，顿时把迷惑和惊讶的眼神投在他身上。

“我要走了。”

格朗泰尔说，他在吃苹果，嘴唇湿漉漉的。他用一种流畅的势头一股脑儿地把全息画笔卷好，把电脑从桌子上拾起来，塞进那个黑色的旧背包里去。他抬着头看着安灼拉，轻快地朝他眨眨眼。

“大天使将复仇。大天使将革命。”他解说道，一口卷着舌头的弹舌音，“黑：暗夜将结束。”

安灼拉恼火地抱起胳膊。“你不是个筑梦师吗？”

格朗泰尔又朝他眨眨眼。“你要来一个吗？”他问，跨前两步，把手伸进口袋里变魔术一样掏出一颗苹果，直直塞进安灼拉手里。格朗泰尔身上有种浅淡的白兰地气味。

“不。”安灼拉变得更加恼火，“格朗泰尔，放严肃些！”

格朗泰尔停下手上包装电极的动作。

“我还能为你做什么？”他温和地问。

“你这儿有多余的梦境吗？”安灼拉耸耸肩，“我需要一个迷宫。”

“迷宫？”格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛说，“我不知道你还做潜意识。” 

“我不做。”安灼拉垂下眼睑，金灿灿的长睫毛把阴影投在眼里，仿佛阳光投在碧蓝的湖里，“我只是想我会需要它。”

“你要——”格朗泰尔猛然开口又突然停下了，最后他说，“你想要黑哪儿呢？”

“万塞纳兵工厂。”安灼拉说，又来了，他凭什么告诉格朗泰尔？可他还是说下去了，“我需要为我们建造冰墙。古费在黑市上找到生物芯片硬件，但是我需要一个原始模型，那只有兵器库才有。”他最后总结，“我们需要冰墙。”

“因为你有沙威的入场代码。”格朗泰尔突然没头没脑地说，“你有，对吧？”

“我有。”安灼拉说。

“那警察头子会记住你的。”

“我不怕他。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔又短促地微笑一下。“天，你怎么会怕他呢？他该怕你。”他说，突然抿了抿嘴唇，“你得——你得小心。”他最后说。

格朗泰尔难得说出自相矛盾的话，幸运的是，安灼拉是双方唇枪舌战当中较为仁慈的一方，他并不打算以此作为格朗泰尔的把柄，只是用更加强硬的口气命令道：“那么给我一个迷宫吧。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头。

“你要是不玩潜意识，可能会让自己陷在里面。”他说，“迷宫是危险的东西。你要是坠入虚无，我永远不会原——”他咳嗽一声，突然咧开嘴坏笑起来，“别怕，天使长。你的玫瑰花儿的守护甜心会看好你的。你想他吗？”

古费拉克这个大嘴巴！安灼拉愤怒地想，双眼里猛然腾起酷寒的蓝色烈火，仿佛风暴一般卷向格朗泰尔，仿佛要在他身上烧出两个大洞来。格朗泰尔只是坏笑着走向门口，朝安灼拉行个宫廷式的礼，双手翻出种种夸张的花样，深深猫下腰去，最后砰一声关上了门。

安灼拉长长地吐出一口气，意识到自己的拳头攥的紧紧的，另一只手紧紧抓着那只苹果，仿佛要把它捏碎一样。他带着厌恶瞪着那只苹果，用放着光的蓝眼睛狠巴巴地剐它一眼，仿佛两把蓝色的尖刀。他最后把苹果狠狠墩在桌面上，深呼吸，戴好电极接入赛博空间。

格点空间仿佛一张透明的三维棋盘般在他的脚下铺展开来，水般的霓虹光彩，亮蓝色的光线汇成某种类似正弦曲线般的形状于其上浮动。安灼拉在其上滑行，万塞纳兵工厂的冰墙照例呈现官方一致的亮蓝色，无数哥特式的细长尖顶被粗暴地熔合起来，像亮蓝色的蜡烛被熔在一起组成一个尖锐的单峰形状，在安灼拉面前高高耸立着，把白色的阴影投在安灼拉身上。

安灼拉一边敲打代码，一边解析冰墙结构，耐心地清点冰墙的漏洞数量，把拓扑结构细细地拆分开来。他的手指在键盘上飞快敲打，病毒如同一串卡牌般从他的指尖展开，红桃。黑桃。那些牌在他的手中变形，末梢变成了薄如蝉翼的透明形状，它们的材质白若象牙，红心的图案仿佛被投影仪投射在中央，形状是一团亮红色的静电火苗，一帧一帧变幻着,残影闪烁，仿佛跳动的心脏。这一串牌在冰墙面前流水般展开了，如同蜻蜓的翅膀连成一排，它运算出一个结果，最后吐出一张牌来。一张黑桃，卷曲缠绕成一团巴洛克式的镂空花纹，安灼拉一闪牌面，冰墙把这张牌抽了去，一个合法的入场口令，一个伪造的身份。一个中间人终端修改过记录，三天前就留下的预约在此时对安灼拉作出回应，冰墙对他打开门。亮蓝色的霓虹光彩镜面般一闪而过，安灼拉滑入冰墙内层。

与外层不同的是，冰墙内部呈现一种奇异的黑白色调，黑而闪亮的数据流仿佛细小的黑曜石碎片组成断断续续的细链流过数据穹顶。安灼拉放出一个仿生子程序，它附着在一条数据流上，伸出一排白银长腿，形状像一只六条腿的蜘蛛，金属甲壳闪闪发光，荧白的细小数字和参数在交互界面之上闪闪烁烁。安灼拉敲打键盘，切换主观维度——

某种久违的，奇怪的闪光东西毫无征兆地涌入他的脑海，他的神经系统在同时猛然延展开来，一瞬间他仿佛身处一片纯白的无限平原，他的呼吸变成了双重的，一种浅淡的白兰地气味混合着某种凉丝丝的甜味儿涌上他的呼吸道。他的思想变成了双重的，一只绿色的蝴蝶在安灼拉的脑海里扑闪翅膀，翅膀上黑色的脉络仿佛最纤细的蕾丝般覆在绿色的鳞片上，一种玻璃般透明的翠绿色——现实中没有蝴蝶会有这样的翅膀。

安灼拉微笑起来。

“你想我吗，阿波罗？”

筑梦师的声音在他的脑子里说，仿佛带了点笑意。绿眼睛对上了安灼拉的眼睛。然而安灼拉在如同身处云端飞翔的同调中仍旧能够保持冷静，只是用平稳的声音指挥道：

“我要进入下一层冰墙，静态储存区在那里面。您用迷宫困住神经反馈系统，我来对付数据交互界面。”

“遵命，阿波罗。”

安灼拉的手指在键盘上一通敲打，把一连串代码输入客户端。他以一种精准的流畅姿态滑行，跟随数据流到达下一层冰墙前，灰白交替的，棋盘般的方格网状以平缓的坡度朝上攀升，直升到穹顶边缘去，同它融为一体，像一面灰色的，平滑的凹面镜。安灼拉敲下下一串指令，放出下一个病毒子程序，那一瞬间仿佛太阳神高举一把发光的长匕首朝那冰墙中心刺了下去，逻辑外层被优先级更高的指令覆盖，金灿灿的火焰从安灼拉的病毒毒针尖端升起，在一个主观维度中，火焰在一瞬间彻底覆盖编码层表面，好像按下了快进按钮，压缩接管指令渗入编码层的漏洞中去，鲜红的错误警告如同荧光熔岩一样从裂缝深处涌起，在冰层表面缓缓蔓延开来，像慢慢覆盖破裂的毛细血管。

数据交互界面在某个瞬间瘫痪，冰墙逻辑层仿佛破碎的石膏表面般朝内坍塌下去，露出一个巨大的数据黑洞。与此同时冰墙伸出一只黑沉沉的巨手，朝此时正浮在半空中的安灼拉扑来。神经反馈武器。安灼拉飞快地敲打键盘，与此同时引入下一个病毒，在他的身后一座数据火山猛然爆发，鲜红而浓稠的压缩数据流密密麻麻地从他的背后升起，仿佛无数长而尖的长钉暴雨般朝那只手扑去，一团狂暴的鲜红飓风，一股鲜红的巨浪，这些长钉全是病毒毒针，同数据层交汇的瞬间爆发出某种近乎金属刮擦般的刺耳爆破声。

筑梦师在这时候动手，跳过半空中几个根本不存在的落点，高高跳上这神经反馈程序的表面，那身影似乎也有些像一只飘忽不定的绿色蝴蝶，仿佛某种数字鬼影般环绕着程序表面转了几圈，然后把画笔点在表面，一团发亮的鲜红色油彩从他的笔尖涌出，他的动作是如此之快，如同召唤一场色彩的风暴，鲜红色、鲜黄色和亮白色的油彩围绕他的笔尖交织成长链，在那程序表面犁出深深的沟壑。这些色彩的抽象长链也长着刀锋的末梢，雕刻般地在其上刻下一刀又一刀，黑沉沉的数据碎片如同石屑般撒了下来，像下一场黑色的雪。它的形状随着这雕刻的艺术手法而飞速改变着，在半空中扭动着，安灼拉逐渐看清楚那变成了什么东西——那是条蛇。

“阿波罗，斩杀这丑恶的皮同吧。”

筑梦师在安灼拉的脑子里说，最后一挥画笔，把一排鲜亮的红色和黄色油彩铺上程序表面，它们在漆黑的逻辑表面流淌着，描摹出鲜艳的，毒蛇鳞片般的花纹，某种近乎梵高式的笔触给这些鳞片勾勒出一种金属般的白色光晕，一圈又一圈。一条梵高风格的，色彩鲜艳的蛇。那筑梦师高高站在蛇头之上，猛然伸开双臂一甩画笔，这条蛇就在同时剧烈地扭动起来，随着他的笔尖的轨迹而挣扎着朝安灼拉低下头去，某种狂风暴雨般的大色块图案在它的身上火焰般跳跃着。安灼拉朝着这条蛇敲下一串代码，身后的病毒把密密麻麻的毒针对准蛇头扑去，在某一瞬间仿佛鲜红的暴雨般扑在那蛇头身上，它的数据结构几乎在同时坍塌，静电碎片旋转着飞离，在半空中化作一条一条螺旋轨迹的鲜红和鲜黄色油彩线条，如同某种流星般坠落下去。

安灼拉进入静态储存数据库，压缩包像一排排银白色的圆球排列在陈列架上。安灼拉深深吸气，启动下载，看着传输条飞快地闪烁着。他终于回过头，筑梦师照例站在他身后，他看着这团深绿色的细瘦影子，突然感受到一种混合着好笑和恼火的情绪。

“认真的，皮同？”他说。

筑梦师笑了起来。

“我一直想看阿波罗用乱箭射死皮同的场面嘛。”

安灼拉叹口气抱起胳膊。你真怪，他想说，但此时数据传输完成了，他只好赶紧退出，最后在数据库留下一个炸药包，一个销毁指令。

他退出冰墙。

“谢谢你。”他最后说，但此时那筑梦师已经消失了。

安灼拉摘下电极。天已经黑了，他不知道过去了多久。

“哇哦，这真是些美人儿。”

他身边有人说，是古费拉克，他坐在桌子对面，安灼拉不知道他是什么时候进来的，他抬起眼睛看着他。

“我们就在这儿建造街垒。”古费拉克的眼里闪着光，胜利地晃着一根硅条——安灼拉意识到那是数据传输的结果。

“而你则沉迷于法兰西革命。你们究竟是怎么回事？”他呻吟着说。

“阿波罗斩杀皮同。”古费拉克坏笑着说，“真的，安琪！他真的很会撩人，换了我，我也要沦陷了！”

安灼拉猛然跳起来挥着拳头打他，古费拉克哈哈大笑着逃跑，他们绕着桌子转来转去。

七．

“后来他将皮同的妻子变成了他的祭司。”若李笑嘻嘻地说，“安琪自然没有得到什么祭司，但他的确搞到了一大堆冰墙模板。下一次安琪出任务的时候你实在应该看着——当时你去哪儿了？你真应该看看那家伙。”

“真有趣。”格朗泰尔说，懒洋洋地冲若李挑起眉毛，“你们有人知道那玫瑰花儿的守护甜心是什么人吗？”

博须埃大剌剌地把一条胳膊拍到格朗泰尔肩膀上。

“他喜欢安琪。我没胡扯，但这绝对是，这是网恋。”他最后说，意味深长地冲格朗泰尔眨眨眼，“所以你有一位竞争者，大R。你得加油了，因为那家伙，不论他是谁，都很有一套撩人的本事。”

“跟我有什么关系？”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地说。

“嗷，求你别装了，大R！”博须埃哈哈大笑，“饶了我吧！”

“操，安灼拉讨厌我，光头！”格朗泰尔伸手去搓博须埃的脑袋，“别胡扯了，我算什么呢？更何况安灼拉——”博须埃把他的手一把打开，他顺势在半空中作了个夸张的手势，“那可是他妈的安灼拉！看看他吧！”

“格朗泰尔词穷了。”若李眨眨眼，“爱情使格朗泰尔词穷。”

格朗泰尔夸张地伸长胳膊指着若李。“别。”他说。

“他的词汇缩减至单字了。”若李同情地说，“大R，我给你做个大脑扫描好不好？我担心你的语言中枢病变了。”

博须埃哈哈大笑。“我爱你，若李。”他拍着桌子说。

格朗泰尔瘪着嘴，一把把博须埃的胳膊从肩膀上打掉。

“哇哦，天哪，大R，你真是认真的。”博须埃的大笑变成了微笑，又持之以恒地把胳膊搭回去，“蠢蛋，安琪哪里会真的讨厌你？”

“哈哈哈，是我想多了喔。”格朗泰尔翻个白眼，“拜托，我算什么？更何况，我只会跟安灼拉吵架。”

“我以为那是你在跟他调情呢。”若李真诚地说，“效果很好。”

“我真的很想打你。”格朗泰尔嘟囔。

“听着，大R。”博须埃叹口气，“你应该告诉安琪。”

格朗泰尔哈哈大笑起来。“我！——安灼拉瞧不起我！我已经够让他恶心的了！”

八．

安灼拉走进缪尚的时候格朗泰尔正抱着电脑坐在一个小角落里，头上缠着乱糟糟的电极，他飞快地朝安灼拉抬起头，露出一个微笑。

“嘿，安灼拉。”他轻松地说，把手里的全息画笔别到耳朵后面去。安灼拉对他皱起眉头。

“你在干什么？”他问，对着格朗泰尔抱起胳膊，试图搜索可能存在的酒瓶子或易拉罐，他的眼光扫过桌面和桌角，最后重新审视地停在格朗泰尔脸上。格朗泰尔只是笑嘻嘻地对他眨眨眼。

“打游戏。”

他说，把电脑屏幕转过来对着安灼拉。安灼拉恼怒地瞪着他。

“认真的？我们这就要在网路上修建冰墙了，而你就坐在这儿打《法兰西革命》？”

“法兰西革命也是革命呀。”格朗泰尔面不改色，“我要把这一关打通才行。不然我就要黑了开发商总部去，我认为他们的冰墙安全级是笑话。——两件事里我非得做成一件不可。”

格朗泰尔彻底不可理喻。安灼拉瞪着他看。

“那你出去打吧！”他最后说，心知肚明格朗泰尔绝不会听他的，“去别的地方打你的游戏去。不要在这儿打扰我们。”

格朗泰尔稳坐如钟，只是笑嘻嘻地看着他，直到安灼拉对他彻底失去耐心，转过身子不再理他，只是大踏步地走上二楼去，打开电脑接通赛博空间。

水般的亮蓝色霓虹在安灼拉的眼底飞速铺展开，格点空间在其上飞速地构建，数据流滑过他的手指尖，凝聚成平滑如镜面的平面形状。

安灼拉在心里默念着：

“来。”

数据空间在他的手指尖缓缓旋转，如同一张透明的彩色圆盘，他输入博须埃为他们找到的地址，一个数据天堂，坐落在一个复杂的商业区网络边界上，一串亮白色的入场代码在仿佛五彩荧光丛林般的数据网络边缘闪着光。

来。

浓稠的数据流从安灼拉的指尖流淌而出，在半空中逐渐成型，霓虹的红色光芒如同水面上覆盖的油膜般于其上缓慢地沉浮着。它们全是函数，交织如同某种鲜红色的长荆棘枝条，把长钉般的尖刺层层交叠，这些刺全是神经反馈武器，末梢带着生物电信号转译程序，呈现某种更深更暗的红色，凝固的血般的。安灼拉飞快地敲打键盘，仿佛有无形的手在半空中编织，把细长的枝条编织在一起，它们朝半空中高高耸立，把细长的枝条末梢伸向暗灰色的虚拟天空。

来。

冰墙随着他引入的矩阵格式发生形变，仿佛被折叠起来，深红和深紫色的火光暗沉沉地在逻辑外层翻卷，这是高级权限，安灼拉随后接入客户端，把乳白色的神经光缆接入他的神经系统。

安灼拉敲打键盘，他身处一片杂乱巨大的废墟顶端，仿佛从最高处的树冠朝下俯视，这一片高耸的废墟呈现大红色和黑色，边缘泛着化学油膜般的彩虹光泽，像无数形状粗糙的不规则几何体杂乱地堆砌而成。安灼拉编写大型指令群，把更多反入侵程序加入数据组块，鲜红的数据流在安灼拉的指尖之下熊熊燃烧，越腾越高，在半空中凝聚成冰棱和尖长的玻璃碎片形状又层层叠叠地交织在一起，把红亮的火光和漆黑的影子长长地投在格点平原上。

安灼拉引入下一组组译程序，看着逻辑外壳表面自动生长，把无数密密麻麻的，荆棘形状的漆黑长枝条卷曲着覆盖在冰墙表面，它们在数据表面层层叠叠地盘绕在一起，如同无数突然有了生命的钢铁触须般缠绕着互相交织，把参数层严密地包裹起来。于此同时，某样东西突兀地闯进他的大脑里——一团淡绿色的发光雾气，它们全是蝴蝶，翅膀泛着闪烁的淡绿色荧光，同调的瞬间他的神经末梢几乎发着抖，他猛然地回过头。

“你好。”他说，那筑梦师毫无征兆地站在他身后，朝他轻快地眨眨眼。

“阿波罗，这给您。”他说，舒舒服服地在安灼拉身边坐了下来，开始用画笔在冰墙表面涂涂画画。

安灼拉看着他，只好也在他身边坐下。那筑梦师的画作总让他有种身处梦境般的美感，他看着他如何慢慢地，精心地把细致的大红和暗红的油彩一笔笔在半空中勾勒着，浓烈的大色块层层叠叠在一起，凝聚成一朵大红色的玫瑰花，顺着筑梦师的笔尖盛开。它的花瓣骄傲地朝着天空舒展，一朵明亮的金黄色火苗在花芯处燃烧着，白热的焰心放射光芒，仿佛一颗白色的小太阳。

他得意地抬头看着安灼拉。

“阿波罗，这难道不美吗？”

安灼拉不知道该说什么，他能说什么呢？这朵花在筑梦师的笔下绽放，也在他的脑海深处绽放，花瓣层层叠叠缓缓绽开，红若鲜血，火苗中央太阳般的白色焰心闪闪烁烁着跳跃，节奏同他的心跳全然一致。他伸手去触摸它，指尖沾上了温热的血滴，这朵玫瑰花在流血。他震惊地瞪着那筑梦师——什么？

“共和国万岁。”筑梦师轻柔地说，流畅地伸手一把将这朵花摘了下来，安灼拉看着它在他的手心变作一朵三色花，红白蓝。他把它递给安灼拉。

“您喜欢吗？”他问，看着安灼拉接过那三色花去。奇怪的是，它沉甸甸地躺在安灼拉的手心，竟微微有些温暖，像个有生命的东西。

“古希腊神话，接着又是法兰西革命。”安灼拉说，“你不能真的把我当成那些角色，你知道。”你真怪，他想着。

筑梦师笑了。“您可得收好了。”他神神秘秘地说，“筑梦师不会随便送人东西。”

“这是什么？”安灼拉皱起眉头，把这朵三色花别在胸口。

“我不能告诉你。”筑梦师又用那种神神秘秘的口气说，还歪了歪头。这个姿势莫名地让安灼拉感到某种熟悉的恼火，他想不通原因。他看着筑梦师，那对绿叶颜色的眼睛闪着精灵般的光，同样的光彩在安灼拉的脑海里闪烁，像两片粼粼的绿色湖面。

“不论如何，”安灼拉说，“我刚刚把冰墙写完，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”

筑梦师又微笑起来。

“擦鞋都行，阿波罗。”

胡说八道。安灼拉想着。

“帮我测试它。我想看看它能承受多强的攻击。我不知道这儿的漏洞有多少，”他说，“用尽全力试着攻破它吧，先生。”

“遵命，阿波罗。”筑梦师说。

他举起画笔。安灼拉又微笑起来，启动了冰墙，驾着它驶向那筑梦师。他的指尖在键盘上飞快地连续敲打，冰墙表面在某一瞬间猛然长出密密麻麻的，尖而长的金属尖刺，仿佛参差不齐的长剑般附着在那荆棘枝条般的细长枝条之上，它们全是生物电信号截获程序，恶意程序浮在表面，把这样的尖刺染成一种发亮的黑色，像合金的枪管。安灼拉在客户端把连串的指令群敲打进去，一时间新引入的矩阵群仿佛鲜红的尖刀暴雨组成某种空间结构的方阵，从主观维度的每一个方向射向那筑梦师，这些尖刀的形状仿佛荆棘的尖刺，暗红和暗紫色的影子交叠成拉长的网格图案映在他的身上，像霓虹灯塔之下的阴影。

筑梦师慢慢举起画笔，在自己面前潦草地画了几个圆，却并没有色彩从笔尖漏出来，仿佛只是在空气里晃了晃画笔，然后把双手闲闲地垂了下去。

安灼拉瞪大眼睛。在第一把尖刀刺向他的身体的瞬间，那筑梦师的身子毫无征兆地消散开来，变成一串闪亮的油彩绿蝴蝶，它们的翅膀是细碎的，墨绿和翠绿色的油彩碎片，层层叠叠，凝聚成一种修拉画派的油彩旋风，轰然腾起而后环绕着矩阵空间的方阵朝上飞去，在每一把恶意程序凝聚成的刺刀尖上散开又在之上重新聚合。蝴蝶的油彩翅膀是如此细碎，那刀尖刺不上它。这股蝴蝶组成的旋风在半空中盘旋一阵，安灼拉意识到恶意程序的表面全沾上了斑斑点点的绿色颜料，它们在黑色的数据外壳上近乎荧荧地放着幽光，与此同时这一串蝴蝶的风暴重新汇集在一起，凝聚成一个完整的人形，站在半空中一个不可能的倾斜平面上猛地一甩画笔，这些荧光的绿色颜料就流淌起来，把恶意程序的指令层溶解开来，黑色的参数碎片凝聚成破碎的像素流从恶意程序表面滑下。

安灼拉飞快地在键盘上敲打下另一个指令群，于是这些下滑的参数碎片在半空中重新凝聚成型了，仿佛有细而放着白光的函数组将它们粘合在一起，那是生物电信号追踪程序，它们在半空中重新凝聚成亮白色的成型数据结构，形状像边缘燃着灿白火焰的大型纸飞机，安灼拉敲下追踪指令，它们在半空中组合成一个黄金三角形的形状朝着那筑梦师的方向整齐划一地飞去，用矛头刺向那筑梦师。在安灼拉的脑海里，他听见那筑梦师惊讶的笑声，还有种近乎耍赖的抱怨：你耍我，阿波罗！

我没有。谁要你把生物电信号频率留在冰墙上了？安灼拉反驳道，操纵这一串追踪程序飞向那筑梦师，亮白如骨瓷的，薄如蝉翼的追踪程序外壳在飞行中平滑地展开，那筑梦师站在半空中，笔尖在半空中涂下一连串深绿和淡绿色的尖角图案，顿时用一种毕加索风格的，破碎镜面般的几何裂痕撕扯开整个矩阵空间。安灼拉身边的空间猛然碎裂着向内缩，他仿佛飞在一条坍塌的隧道里，一个绿色万花筒般的迷宫。于是他加快运行速度，在坍塌的中心如同驾驶着一架轻型战斗机，四周大块大块的油彩色块旋转着滑落下来，它们的目标都是他。

同调。安灼拉的呼吸在某个瞬间变得如此大声，四周的环境变得如此寂静。他展开翅膀飞行，恶意程序的翅膀。安灼拉的翅膀上灿白的火焰猛然腾起，外焰被油彩染上浅淡的绿色，安灼拉在大块大块陷落的浓绿和淡绿的色块之间左冲右撞，他的视角猛然上下颠倒而又恢复正常，此时隧道中央猛然出现一条飞速绽开的裂缝，精准地追踪着安灼拉的飞行路径而旋转着崩塌下来，像一条张大了口的蛇，它的毒牙是近乎绞肉机般地飞速旋转着两片暗绿色的，竹叶形状的油彩刀片，全是二维的产物，安灼拉意识到。

同调。刀片旋转着卷向安灼拉，他的呼吸在某一瞬间和它同步，油彩的飓风寂静无声地卷过安灼拉的脑海。安灼拉在半空中以螺旋的流线轨迹朝下飞快地俯冲，精准地避开每一条裂痕和坍塌的梦境碎片，又来了，他仿佛在同这迷宫起舞，他的轨迹是一条发亮的金色细线，形状像一条拉伸开的弹簧，像一笔沾了金粉的油画颜料，这条轨迹同时在安灼拉的脑海里闪闪烁烁，一种太阳般的光彩。这不是他自己的主观维度，安灼拉意识到。他的翅膀扫过不存在的电子狂风，气流被切割成锋利的尖刀，刀锋在半空中同暗绿色的油画刀锋相遇，叮叮地发出声音，一刀一刀，在安灼拉的脑海一角，他和那筑梦师成了一对相互决斗的剑士，一刀一刀，他们的刀锋运动快得成了虚影，一帧一帧的像素残影走马灯般闪过安灼拉的脑海，他们的刀锋相撞，节奏宛若急促的鼓点，那一瞬间他能在心中看见那筑梦师，突然间也看见了他自己，仿佛透过一片镜面望着他们决斗——一团太阳般放射强光的，白和金色交融的火焰凝聚成人形，同一片闪烁的暗绿色油彩鬼影缠绕在一起，在他们的头顶剑刃闪电般相交，他们的步伐契合如舞蹈，安灼拉闭上了眼。

同调。在安灼拉的脑海里，一片纯白的平原铺展开来，他听见那筑梦师的心跳声，轻而遥远的，低沉的，鼓点般的。与此同时坍塌的隧道中心在安灼拉的脑海里极清晰地浮现出来，一个灿白的细小风眼，一团锌钛白的，浓稠的油彩色块。这是迷宫的心脏，同那筑梦师的心跳联系在一起。安灼拉在那遥远的心跳鼓点的拍子末尾一甩翅膀，金灿灿的螺旋轨迹在扭曲的矩阵空间边缘画下一个流畅的圆形，他在一瞬间顺着某种冲浪般的旋风冲进迷宫中央，恶意程序的毒针在同时就位，同那迷宫的中心在相交的一瞬间，安灼拉敲下了瓦解指令。

迷宫环绕着安灼拉坍塌了，然后他听见脑海里那筑梦师的笑声。他也笑起来。

“我拜倒在您的脚下了，阿波罗。您彻底击败我了。”那筑梦师笑着说。

“我根本没在和你决斗。”安灼拉说，“我只是在测试冰墙性能。显然，参数外层不够好，你轻易地把它攻破了，”他冷静地分析道，“而生物电信号追踪程序是成功的，等我把模板输入程序，就能提高它的反迷宫效率。”

那筑梦师仍旧在笑，那对绿眼睛闪闪发光。

“不过测试冰墙是个麻烦的工作，我可能还得继续完善它。”安灼拉补充道。那筑梦师用全然期待的眼神看着他。

“我们还能再玩一次？”他期待地说。

安灼拉的笑容扩大了。

“这是个复杂的冰墙。”他承认道，心脏突突地跳得飞快，在身处云端飞行般的同调中他意识到对方也一样。这种想法让他的脸突然烫了起来，于是他把脸扭向一旁，看着冰墙的一个角落。等他重新回过视线，才发现那筑梦师已经消失了，就好像他从没有出现过一样。

安灼拉直到凌晨才从缪尚二楼走下来，脸上仍旧泛着浅淡的红晕。他把视线扫过房间，惊讶地停在格朗泰尔身上。

“哟，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔从他所藏身的墙角对他露出笑容，安灼拉只是皱皱眉头。

“你怎么还没走？”他问。

“打游戏。”格朗泰尔把电脑转向他，“你害我输给国民自卫队了。该死！”他咬牙切齿地叹气，“整整十二个呢！下一次你得跟我联机。”

“国民自卫队？”安灼拉皱着眉头说，“古费说服你玩1832版本了？”

“没错，这个仿真度比1848版本高。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“这是我，看。”

他指着屏幕上一个身材瘦而微微有点驼背的黑头发家伙说，现在他被十二杆排枪顶在墙角，却还是一副满不在乎的姿势，耷拉着肩膀。显然，解释毫无必要，因为安灼拉一眼便认出那是他——不得不承认格朗泰尔大约在任何历史背景下都会是个最邋遢的家伙，他穿了一件脏兮兮的深绿色背心，衬衫领口敞开着，皱巴巴的裤子塞在脏得失去光泽的高筒靴子里，领带和帽子则全部不知所踪。

“浪荡的大学生。”安灼拉用一种责备的语气说，“你看起来很堕落，而革命者需要比常人更多的自律。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“我的潜意识就长这样。”他说，从口袋里掏出一条电极，“你想玩吗？我们联机。古费说你打得极其好，你救救我吧。”他指着屏幕。

“别听他胡扯，我从不爱玩这些。”安灼拉说。

“有些事永远不会变，公民安灼拉，您可是领袖呀。”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说。

古费拉克这个大嘴巴！安灼拉怒视着格朗泰尔，那对蓝眼睛里几乎又要喷出两股火柱来。可格朗泰尔只是温和地看着他。

“有些事永远不会变。”他没头没脑地用那种真诚得可怕的口气重复道。

“明天吧，”安灼拉叹口气，“我很累。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，对他贼笑起来。

“我带你去吃饭。”他说。

安灼拉又叹口气。“现在是凌晨，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔只是笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“我们吃夜宵去。”他胸有成竹地说，“我带你去吃葱烧鸡。”

安灼拉瞠目结舌地看着格朗泰尔从椅子上跳下来，把电极从头上扯掉，把全息画笔从耳朵背后摘下来，伸个懒腰，然后晃晃悠悠地走向门口。他回过头看着安灼拉，一卷头发缓慢地从他的头顶落下来，弯弯地翘在额头上，像一片黑色的柔软羽毛。

安灼拉只好跟上去。格朗泰尔带领他穿过一条小巷，走上另一条街道，马路两侧的石头建筑饰着的浮雕用苍白的球体眼睛看着天空，它们的长袍被看不见的风掀起波纹，它们精美无瑕的脸上没有任何表情。

安灼拉跟在格朗泰尔身边，他的脚步踏在石头路面上，周遭发生的一切却仍旧给他一种不真实感，仿佛身处一个仿真度极高的梦境里，一个迷宫，霓虹和LED灯光把浅紫色和浅红色的亮光投在格朗泰尔身上，他的身影在安灼拉的幻觉中变成一团深绿色而镶着亮色光边的油彩色块，在黑夜中他的轮廓线条动画般跳跃着，闪闪烁烁。


	4. Chapter 4

九．

“您竟说我是一派胡言！”

安灼拉来到集会的时候，巴阿雷、博须埃和热安围坐在一张桌子旁，格朗泰尔则坐在桌子上，把一只半空的杯子在桌子上顿得砰砰作响。

“您说我是一派胡言！”格朗泰尔大声说，“您这是什么意思，先生？我看得懂书哪——我懂得历史，它们不过是相似的一串花边新闻，两个王朝就像两颗苹果一样相似。好先生，我请您看看这个王朝，两座相斗的皇权，什么波旁，什么奥尔良，这是一滴血打败另一滴血，就像百合花诋毁白鸽，就像虔诚的老妪诋毁尊教的女子。于是百合花和白鸽也成了独裁的东西，一种专制的媚俗，这是百合花的媚俗与白鸽的媚俗相斗，丑恶程度竟还胜过两尊百头的泰坦巨人用獠牙撕咬对方，至少它们，也就是说，享有一种更珍贵的品质，即不加掩饰的丑陋。您爱国吗，先生？您爱的是百合花，还是白鸽？您爱的是‘伟大征程’，即浩浩荡荡的一众马戏团，手里抛掷着彩色棍子，脚下踏着独轮车的小丑都比那更加庄严——您还有什么话来驳倒我？”

“因为你的确在，大R。”热安温柔地说，“而且亲爱的，你该少喝一点。”

热安的头发换了种颜色，现在它呈现一种浅淡的，棉花糖般的粉蓝色，被精心地编织成一条光亮的麻花辫垂在肩头。格朗泰尔只是对他摆摆手，像个发了疯的扩音喇叭般继续滔滔不绝：

“热安，亲爱的，热安是一条手持兵戈的美人鱼。因为热安不屑于炫技，比起李斯特他更像肖邦，一个凶猛的诗人，降a小调的一段浪漫主义的大琶音，要鲜花里的大炮送他去革命。街垒！热安，喊你的口号：未来万岁！一个诗人最后的作品竟是两句政治口号，热安，你的职业生涯结束得一团糟。”他说，又仰头给自己不换气地猛灌下去两口酒，竟还能顺顺当当地接上下一句话，不见一点停顿，“——伊卡洛斯修筑迷宫，代达罗斯的蜡翼被太阳烧化。吃惊！父亲同儿子竟是同一人，瞧，他向着海坠落下去醉死了。” 他朝他们挥挥手，“去，讨论你们的林中仙女去，晚安，先生们，你们都得听着我数羊入睡，或数着牧羊人入睡，——想象一尊云石神庙，门廊之上悬挂一片红旗，门阶之前横贯一座街垒：这才是真正的德尔斐！弗洛伊德是个江湖骗子，可荣格并不比他好到哪儿去；人的精神有本事从内而外地溶解他自己。”

他温温吞吞地说，扩音喇叭在看见安灼拉的瞬间变成了轻声细语，他朝安灼拉戏谑地挑起一边眉毛。

“你好，米迦勒。看呀，”他说，眼睛醉得有点发红，“看，米迦勒身披天火从青天之上走下，他的双足踏过十二级黄金锻造的荆棘台阶和三段鲜血织就的锦缎地毯。我第一眼看见他，那时候他正手持红十字剑执行天罚——这是忒弥斯降临人间，谁还需要刻耳柏洛斯呢？”

安灼拉走向他，这时候所有人都默契地陷入了沉默。安灼拉，格朗泰尔浑身僵硬地看着安灼拉大步走向他，像个手提利剑的斯巴达战士般步伐坚定，安灼拉，他意识到，安灼拉赤手空拳，而非手持宝弓和宝箭脚踏太阳马车；安灼拉穿着暗红色的格子棉衬衫和黑色的牛仔裤，而非朝霞织成的霓裳；安灼拉的头发用橡皮筋捆扎成马尾辫，而非披散下来并饰以月桂冠，但安灼拉仍旧是个彻头彻尾的天神，他彻头彻尾地完美，那是种具体的，真实的完美。

他努力挤出一个坏笑却失败了，他的表情管理一团糟，因为安灼拉俊美的，金黄的眉毛微微蹙起来，用天神睥睨地表一只虫子的眼神冷冰冰地打量格朗泰尔，那对蓝眼睛让格朗泰尔想到冻了上万年而变成了蓝色的南极冰川，他把下巴撑在手掌上，乘着一点醉意直愣愣地看着安灼拉。安灼拉的天使般的脸上浮着一种云石般的，白亮的冷光。他冷冷地垂着那对金黄色的睫毛，居高临下地把视线从格朗泰尔身上从上至下地扫过，这对长睫毛就像两片金色的长羽毛般覆在他的光亮的眼睑上。

“人的精神应该被保护和珍视，”安灼拉严肃地说，“人的精神不该用来摧毁他们自己。精神是人类的财富和力量，精神是人类改造现实的一样最重要的工具，你应该尊重它——你不该这样说话，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地笑着看他。

“天使长，”他笑着说，“你！我听着你的声音便感到快乐，可你才不该这样说话，精神是什么呢？不过是一团杰克丹尼威士忌掺可口可乐的污渍漂浮在幽暗中，全然的空虚！看，先生，您的衣服上沾着什么？你只需看看那团污渍是什么酒，就能把他看得清清楚楚，相信我，那比罗夏墨迹图还要靠谱——英国消耗的葡萄酒最多，法国消耗的苦艾酒最多，谁知道，一杯饮料的意义竟还胜过一篇后现代主义的艺术论文。哈，立体主义。超现实主义。谁都知道现实没有意义，现实不过也是那么一团，同达利的时钟一模一样，记忆的永恒，现实是黑色的一团塑料泡沫，浸泡在劣质杜松子酒里。你还记得那句话怎样说吗？‘哦，背离慈爱胸怀的顽固不化的流亡者！他的鼻梁两侧流下了带着酒气的泪，’温斯顿，宝贝儿，一位真正的绅士！”他用近乎听不出口音的英语说，“谁来救救他，他甚至喝不到一口好好的白兰地！它永远无法降解，这就是现实，一种真正的白色垃圾。”他比划着，“想象一听沙丁鱼罐头，人类浸泡在福尔马林里，睁着一些黄色的大眼睛。可你们，你们不要以为法兰西就比英格兰更好，可我是个无知的人，我不知道什么欧亚国，东亚国，我们的敌人太复杂，我分不清！”

安灼拉瞪着他看，蓝眼睛放着明亮若太阳的蓝色光芒，像塔图因的孪生太阳，太阳应该是蓝色的，格朗泰尔这样想着。

“奥威尔不是被如此引申的，”安灼拉最后冷冷地说，“要是你能看清我们的祖国目前面对的处境，怎么还能够这样坐以待毙？现实是有意义的，现实是真实的，它绝不容任何扭曲和抽象化，现实要我们脚踏实地去改变，你不能再把你的酒精幻觉和真正的世界混为一谈，这是真正的懦弱和逃避！要我说，你的意思无非如此，”他的声音冷下去了，在格朗泰尔听来却仍旧如同拨动竖琴琴弦般悦耳，“要是现实糟糕，我们就该改变它，这是要从黑暗中迎接曙光，绝不该坐以待毙，在这儿怨天尤人！你！你的心中没有希望，没有愿望，志愿，理想，牺牲，你全不能。你觉得坐在这儿喝酒才安全！可现实中的未来要靠真正的抗争才能得来，对你来说则自然不存在，因为你不抗争，你什么也不做。”

格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地对他眨眨眼。

“抗争？”他轻柔地说，“天使长，你可知道抗争的代价是什么？”

这问题毫无意义，因为安灼拉只是严厉地抿起嘴唇，那对秀美的红唇抿成一条冷硬的直线，倒像是由棱角分明的红宝石雕刻出来的，他看着格朗泰尔。

“你可知道抗争换来的是什么？”他反问。

格朗泰尔不再说话了，只是呆呆地望着安灼拉。

“没有牺牲，便不能换来真正的未来，你应该收起那种投机的念头，自由从不是从天上掉下来的。自由！”安灼拉冷然宣布，“没有代价的自由便不是真正的自由。”

格朗泰尔什么也没说，安灼拉只是用那对太阳般的蓝眼睛逼视格朗泰尔，一种严厉的，深究的眼神。他迎着他的视线。

“你究竟想要什么，格朗泰尔？”安灼拉最后轻声说。

格朗泰尔微笑起来。

“我想要什么，安灼拉？”他拖长声调。

安灼拉仍旧逼视着他，天知道，安灼拉单用一个眼神就能把他压倒在地，把他撕扯成碎片，格朗泰尔感觉自己在这样太阳般的眼神之下浑身都要燃烧起来，烧成灰烬，分解成气态分子，在空气里蒸发，可他仍旧什么也没说。下一个瞬间安灼拉已经将目光从他的身上移走，轻巧地跳上一张桌子，开始向大家宣布下一阶段的任务，安灼拉的声音让格朗泰尔想到竖琴和里拉，钟声般庄严的，那是见证一位少年天神降下神谕，在格朗泰尔的想象中，仿佛安灼拉头顶的乌云都要裂开大口，青天从中露出一角，洒下金黄的阳光直直投在安灼拉身上。安灼拉的眼神扫过坐在缪尚后厅的每一个成员，他念每一个人的名字，那是神勇的天使长钦点副将，太阳般的目光照耀在他们头顶，也就是说：除了格朗泰尔外的每一个人。

散会之后格朗泰尔仍旧缩在黑暗中瑟瑟发抖。当然这是白天，他看着阳光透过缪尚的窗户投在面前光滑的桌面上，用空洞的眼神盯着那一小块方形的金色光芒。十分钟之后他终于恢复力气站起身，取来两瓶威士忌，他把瓶子顿在桌子上，往杯子里倒酒，眼睛却仍旧盯着那一小片方形的金光。

他对着这一片金光举了举杯子。

“干杯！”他在空荡荡的房间里大声说。


	5. Chapter 5

十．

夜晚安灼拉走进缪尚，脚下踢到一样硬邦邦的东西，它轱辘轱辘地朝一边滚去，是一只空酒瓶，安灼拉带着厌恶看它一眼，又四下打量，灯光之下四周桌椅空荡荡，四个房间角落全不见格朗泰尔的影子，桌面上也不见格朗泰尔那台贴满彩色贴纸的电脑，只见另一个歪倒在上的空酒瓶，同样是威士忌，一只杯子被精心地倒扣在桌角，三分之一的杯口从桌子边缘露出来悬在空中，真是个混蛋，安灼拉叹口气，把杯子扶好，走上楼梯。

安灼拉接入赛博空间，一时间水般的亮蓝色霓虹从他的眼底平铺开来，如同平贴在亮蓝色的湖面上飞行，他接入街垒，一时间鲜红和紫红色的高级权限数据外壳把火焰般的光和阴影投了下来，同时袭来的还有种奇异的感受——他在一阵猛然的，陌生的眩晕中闭上了眼，一团亮绿色的油彩火苗在他的大脑深处亮起，火焰跳跃着腾起，边缘跳动着明亮的残影冲上半空，它们全是蝴蝶扑闪翅膀的影子——安灼拉突然感觉心口一紧，猛然睁开眼睛，正对上那筑梦师的一对绿眼睛，精灵般的，仿佛从树上偷来的两片绿叶。

他站在他对面，带着一种奇异的微笑看着安灼拉。

“你好！”安灼拉喘着气说，“抱歉，同调有点——猛烈。”他惊讶地瞪着他看。

“你在等我。”

安灼拉最后说。

那筑梦师的笑容扩大了。

“我在等你，阿波罗。”他笑着说，“你忘了吗？我们要测试冰墙的——”

“逻辑内核，没错。”安灼拉也笑起来，他的心跳得很快，“谢谢你。”

他接入街垒的客户端，敲下指令群，一时间四周的空间近乎不可能般地朝各个方向折叠而去，层层叠叠日式折纸般的鲜红棱角从他的视觉升起，尖锐的图案像染成鲜红的霜花，这是冰墙的衍生逻辑外层，把数据空间折叠成一个更加狭窄的形状，在安灼拉的主观维度中，红亮的霜花凝结在空间内壁。空间经过某种矩阵变换，成了狭长的形状，仿佛一条封闭的迂回走廊，影影绰绰的冷白色数据流放着幽光经由他头顶的漆黑天空流淌而过，像发光的毛细血管般交错在一起。一种幻觉：天空看起来遥不可及，同时又似乎近得伸手就能触摸到，数据流中的二进制电信号闪着光，像黑夜之下微缩的星河。

安灼拉看着那筑梦师，他正把两只手插在口袋里，轻轻松松地打量着面前成了封闭形状的空间。在安灼拉的脑海里，他对那筑梦师说： 

请尽全力攻击它。

安灼拉的手指搭在键盘上，可那筑梦师的动作却比他更快，他朝走廊内部飞跑而去，一团深绿色的虚影，一帧一帧的像素残影在安灼拉的视线边缘走马灯般闪烁着滑过，接着他意识到，筑梦师根本不是在跑：他在滑行，仿佛有看不见的手用黑色的马克笔环绕着他的双脚飞速涂画着一种形状类似冰鞋的滑行装置，一种漫画般的锋利笔触，这对鞋底的冰刀长而锋利，代表速度的细密直线密密麻麻地排列成一种近乎迷蒙的浅灰色阴影，如同一条灰色的彗星尾巴拖在身后。他的后背在高速运动中专注地弓起，同时更多的黑色线条出现在那对二维冰刀之下，缠绕着那对冰刀刀刃勾画出闪闪烁烁变幻着轮廓的动画黑白阴影。

安灼拉敲打键盘，紧随其后，朝指令群输入一连串指令，冰墙内核随着参数改变而飞速形变，街垒伸出密密麻麻的，黑沉沉的钢铁触手从空中扑向那筑梦师，它们的形状是遍布着长刺的黑色铁丝，末梢全长着毒针，闪电一般掠过空气。与此同时，筑梦师脚下的平面在一瞬间发生扭曲，猛然地朝上升起。他轻松地一拐画笔，朝着另一个方向滑去，脚下开始渗出彩色的大片色块，那是黑色、亮绿色、浅绿色、亮紫色，亮红色的的荧光喷料，它们逐渐填满他脚下的二维漫画冰鞋，把它们填涂成街头涂鸦风格的五颜六色，像一团散落的二维荧光玻璃碎片。冰刀滑过冰墙的衍生逻辑外壳，在鲜红的霜花表面刮出零星的红色静电信号碎片，如同闪着光的红色火星般从那对大马士革钢刀形状的狭长二维刀刃之下飞溅而出，在半空中它们化作红亮的玻璃碎片旋转着飞散。

安灼拉继续输入指令群，操纵冰墙的衍生冰墙外壳发生一连串形变，亮红色的狭长空间朝半空中缓缓升起，在某个瞬间的同调中，那筑梦师的视野同他自己的重叠在一起，仿佛某种幻觉同现实重合，——在那筑梦师的主观维度中，冰墙将整个数据空间改造成一条狭长的赛道，在头顶的微缩星河之下他的呼吸同安灼拉的融合在一起，不存在的电子风暴像细碎的玻璃碴卷过他的脸颊，他的脚下大片大片的色块蔓延开来，黑色、亮绿色、浅绿色、亮紫色，亮红色的荧光喷料在赛道上拉出长线，交缠融合成一条发着光的长轨迹，仿佛一颗荧光彗星拖着闪烁交织的，霓虹光带般的尾巴，他的身影在冰墙剧烈起伏着的逻辑层之上滑行，冰墙的钢铁触手紧随其后，恶意程序从毒针末端降下，仿佛天空降下鲜红的火雨。那筑梦师飞速躲闪着它的落点，在空中画出一圈圈的大回环，像个踏着涂鸦回环飞行的滑板少年，他的身后已经是火海一片。

安灼拉紧随其后，踏上赛道，在冰墙之上敲击代码，同样滑了出去。他在赛道之上追逐那筑梦师。冰墙的客户端给他的运行程序赋值，他的脚下同样生出一对冰鞋形状的执行程序，那是发光的红色、亮金色和蓝色的，冰刀的形状比起固体，看上去更像是两团高压火焰，火焰喷枪般的。安灼拉踏着火焰飞上赛道，在高速运动中保持着梦境般的完美平衡。他朝那筑梦师追逐着滑行而去——或飞行而去，他悬浮在某种参数层面之上，那筑梦师的身影逐渐靠近，他敲下另一串指令层，给脚下的执行程序引入新函数，同一瞬间汇聚成冰刀形状的火焰猛然暴增，仿佛某种推进装置，在他的脚下画出两条亮红色的燃烧轨迹，彗星尾巴形状的。他迎头赶上那筑梦师。不存在的静电暴风卷过他的皮肤，他的视野同那筑梦师的视野重合，在高速运动中那筑梦师和他的动作彻底同步，一种相对而全然完美的静止。

筑梦师对他眨眨眼。

在某个全然平静的瞬间，安灼拉在那对眼里猛然看见了他自己，仿佛看进一对绿色的魔镜里。

魔镜深处有燃烧的银白色河流，河面上的火焰如同星星般闪闪烁烁，河床的形状如同环形迷宫。安灼拉在河边看见他自己的身影，他的头发如同金色的绸缎般在风中飘散，他的眼睛映着银白色的火焰，或者星星，他在笑，他拉着另一个人的手，那儿还有另一个人——

下一刻他猛然一转方向，朝赛道边缘滑去。在那筑梦师的主观维度中，重力作用全然只是一种视觉效果，他的冰刀刮过空间的垂直平面，同安灼拉组成一个垂直的角度。安灼拉只是紧随其后，他们身后的轨迹开始重合，安灼拉脚下大红色、亮金色和蓝色的二维火焰蔓延开来，同那筑梦师脚下的荧光涂鸦交叠在一起，如同两支画笔。那是近乎作画般的，他们的轨迹交缠在一起又分离开来，大块大块的亮绿色和深绿色喷料缠绕在安灼拉的轨迹之上，像无数荧光触手伸向火焰中心，覆盖在鲜红和亮金色的，闪闪烁烁跳跃着的色块之上。高速运动中安灼拉能够感受到某种眩晕，他再一次赶上那筑梦师，在同调的双重视野中，筑梦师已经瞥见冰墙的逻辑内核，两个主观维度重叠在一起。

那儿还有另一个人，银白色的光在那对眼睛里闪闪烁烁，如同星星。那对眼睛是绿色的，如同夏日的树叶，眼底撒着金色的零星碎片，如同太阳投下的光斑。在某个瞬间安灼拉迈步跑向那身影，他的脚步落在河岸上，一步一步，可一点儿也无法靠近它。环形迷宫，它带领他重新回到原地。在某个瞬间，那身影似乎在河对岸等着他，下一刻它看起来更像是站在河岸的这一侧，轮廓泛着梦境特有的浅淡幽光。

这迷宫就是双向协议。

在安灼拉脑海中的视觉中，逻辑内核仿佛某种有生命的东西，一呼一吸，它的节奏同安灼拉的呼吸同步，也同那筑梦师的呼吸同步。在接近终点的最后一瞬间，安灼拉所见到的最后一样东西是那筑梦师高举的画笔，无数荧光喷料顺着他的笔尖移动的方向在空气中长长拉开直线，白色、绿色和亮紫色的荧光颜料层层叠叠，涂画出一把狭长的二维尖刀，像黑夜之下喷涂在车站墙壁上的，放着荧光的大片涂鸦，政治口号、恐怖集团和无政府主义的抽象符号和彩色图案从这涂鸦的中心变幻着形状一闪而过，留下亮橙色、浅蓝色和鲜红色的，火焰般的霓虹光影在安灼拉的视网膜背后闪闪烁烁，如同网络天堂边缘散落的数据碎片。

在某个瞬间安灼拉冲着那身影大声喊叫，他的脚步落在河岸边，沙沙作响，那是玻璃薄片破裂的声音，安灼拉朝那身影大声喊叫，那是名字，它听起来如此熟悉，它令他的心脏膨胀欲裂，近乎感到疼痛。下一刻字母在他的舌尖枯萎，如同火焰中的花瓣。风在河流的迷宫中迷失消散，安灼拉又一次回到原地。

在他的潜意识深处，他看着那身影朝他回过头，他对上那张脸，他听见笑声，他看见破碎的，毫无逻辑的记忆。金黄色的阳光在桌面上投下方形的光斑。记忆。他听见吉他的和弦。记忆。他的指肚上沾着红色油彩。记忆。他走在巴黎的夜空之下，全息影像的蓝色和红色光彩刺向天空。记忆。他的步子很奇怪，仿佛双脚不是落在平地，而是棉花上，他左摇右晃，挣扎着试图站稳却失败了，他的膝盖撞在地面上。记忆。冰冷的泪水顺着他的脸颊朝下流，他的手在发抖。记忆。

他放声尖叫。

下一刻这把刀深深刺进冰墙内核中心，仿佛没入一潭发着光的白亮深水中，潭水在同时开始沸腾，缓缓搅动，水下涌起一排黑色的荆棘枝条将这把二维尖刀紧紧缠绕住，荆棘上遍布的尖刺全是分形几何图形，看上去如同晶莹的微缩黑色冰川，在冒出水面的同一瞬间燃烧起来，亮白色的动画喷漆火焰从这些荆棘枝条的周身腾起，火舌的轮廓影影绰绰，近乎透明，全由最细小，最密集的刀锋图案组成，它们如同獠牙般深深钉入这把二维尖刀里去，将亮橙色、浅蓝色和鲜红色的霓虹光影撕碎。

下一刻火焰暴增，彻底覆盖他的视线，如同一颗炸开的白磷炸弹。

黑白的静电风暴将他的身体托举向上。

安灼拉深深吸气，他在风中朝下坠落，面对着一片淡蓝透明的水彩天空。那筑梦师飘浮在他的身边，身影像一片飘在空中的绿叶。筑梦师的身上残留着星星点点的荧光喷料，他着看安灼拉。

“嘿。”他说，“那是怎么回事？”

安灼拉深思熟虑地耸耸肩。

“数据核心。”他承认道，“我做了点改动，以防你实在太快，害得处理器承受不住，我只好想个后备方案。”

“你是怎么让内核也具有攻击性的？”筑梦师说。

安灼拉叹口气。“我往里面加了些仿生子程序。”他说，“分形真的很好用，它能自动增殖。纯粹是防御系统，你知道，它的结构像一个闭环，外界的攻击全部要被锁在外面。”

筑梦师瞪大眼睛。

“哇哦，阿波罗！”

安灼拉终于笑起来。“但是我猜得没错，你确实太快了，处理器跟不上你——”

他的话停在半路上，因为他的后背突然长出三对金色的油彩翅膀，翅膀的狭长翎羽末梢染着一丝一缕的淡红色，如同晚霞，如同黄金在火焰里燃烧。三对翅膀载着他飞上半空中。他听见那筑梦师的大笑声。在飞行的快感中他瞪大眼睛，风滑过他的脸颊，他也笑出了声。

“玩得开心，阿波罗！”

安灼拉看着那筑梦师的眼睛，在某一瞬间他的心脏怦怦狂跳起来，他伸出手去抓紧那筑梦师的手，他的手没入那团深绿色的油彩中。在某个瞬间油彩褪去，他抓住一只实在的手，皮肤苍白，骨架分明，手指细长，手心温暖，这只手也紧紧握住安灼拉的手。安灼拉看着他，露出微笑。

他们在风中一同朝天空飞去。

“安灼拉！”

某个声音突兀地闯入梦境，安灼拉瞪大眼睛。

“安灼拉！醒醒！”

安灼拉猛然睁开眼睛，拔掉电极，古费拉克和热安正瞪着他看，脸色苍白。

“怎么回事？”他问，古费拉克只是指一指屏幕。

“有人入侵。”他简单地说。

安灼拉的心脏开始狂跳。

“街垒还有漏洞。”他无力地说，“我刚刚测试出来。”

古费拉克的脸色变得更加苍白了。

“那么让我们祈祷我们的好密探先生比不上玫瑰花儿的守护甜心吧。”

安灼拉腾地站起来。

“沙威？”他大声说。

古费拉克叹气。“正是那家伙。呸，他还试图用木马病毒，可惜那东西在黑市上早已经泄露出来，被一个我认识的小鬼认出来了。要我说，那小鬼绝对顶尖。”

安灼拉感觉呼吸困难。他重新抓过电极戴上，猛然听见巴阿雷和公白飞的声音。

“安琪！”巴阿雷说，他的声音听起来比起恐惧更像是兴奋，“街垒可以嘛！把密探的生物电信号截获了！”

“我得去处理沙威，街垒还有漏洞——”安灼拉飞快地说，声音却被巴阿雷打断了。

“街垒还有漏洞？不会吧！”他说，声音显得有点惊讶，“飞儿已经锁定沙威的生物电信号了。”

“飞儿！你怎么样？”安灼拉大喊，重新接入街垒，正看见公白飞操纵数字电极紧紧缠绕住沙威，在赛博空间中数字电极呈现某种乳白色的数字光纤形状，那是生物电信号转译程序的高维集合，把一束针尖缓缓刺入沙威的额头。密探的身体在同时软了下去，化作一团破碎的黑色像素碎片。

公白飞终于抬起头。公白飞的眼里闪着手术刀般锋利的冷光，就连安灼拉看见这样的眼神都畏缩了一下。

“我把他锁在虚无中了。”公白飞平静地说，“他的全副意识被我转移到电脑里了。”

安灼拉突然感觉嘴巴很干。

“我们——”他缓慢地说，“街垒成功了？”

公白飞看着他。下一刻公白飞眼里的手术刀般的光变得温柔下来，他对着安灼拉露出柔和的微笑。

“成功了。”他说，“街垒把他捕获了呈递给我的。”

他伸手去拥抱安灼拉，安灼拉也紧紧抱住他，他们站在街垒顶端一同哈哈大笑起来。


	6. Chapter 6

十一．

“安琪！不要着急！”

次日早晨公白飞在缪尚后厅打电话，一边唉声叹气。

“是的，我让你试试另一个黑市……梅恩便门，或许？我知道，古费和巴阿雷也派人去找了，等会儿我也去比克布斯看看，”他说，无意义地打着手势，“没有找到，实在不行你可以用病毒改装一个——”

他的话被打断了，显然电话另一端的安灼拉猛然大嚷着什么，因为他痛苦地皱起眉头，把电话拿得离耳朵远远的，过了一会儿才把它重新贴上耳朵。

“显然军工厂的冰墙模板性能不够好，这不是你的错。”他用温和的安慰口吻说，又皱起眉头，耐心等安灼拉发泄怒火，接着说道，“有那种灵敏度的只能是黑冰。你如果不愿安装黑冰内核，怎么能这样要求呢？”

安灼拉又在说话。公白飞又在叹气。

“别太累着自己，安琪！”他无力地说，把电话从耳朵上拿下来：显然它已经挂断了。他低头看着窝在沙发上的古费拉克。

“他仍旧会累着他自己的。”他用心知肚明的口吻说。

“是那个内核的事，是吧？”古费拉克说，也揉着头发，“我叫小鬼去麦茬街上问过了，没有安琪所要求的灵敏度啊。”他叹口气，“这让我不禁十分好奇，玫瑰花儿的守护甜心究竟有多快？”

“他能跟安琪同步。”公白飞在他身边坐下来，明智地抬起眼睛。公白飞没戴眼镜，太阳照进他的眼睛里，呈现一种金黄的透明蜂蜜色，“确实是很快了。”

古费拉克发出一声夸张的呻吟。

“安琪攻击冰墙的时候绝对快到变态，真棒，这儿现在有两个变态了！”他大放哀声，“我真不懂——这也算某种调情吗？”

公白飞把一只手伸进古费拉克的一头深红色卷发里去，用修长的手指轻柔地梳着他的头发。古费拉克的喉咙里发出一阵极似猫咪的呼噜噜噜声。

“不论如何，街垒确实有漏洞。安琪着急我能理解。毕竟突然沙威入侵——这确实很吓人。”他说，“更何况，安琪需要五个处理器，我们现在只有四个。你知道图灵警察不超过两天就会再次攻击，对吧？”

“差不多。迷光数据库已经录入我们的图灵号了。那可是凡尔赛，宝贝。”古费拉克确凿地说，“密探已经来过了。嘿，你可不能瞧不起密探！”他皱着眉头。

正午已过，马吕斯仍旧一点食欲也没有，在缪尚后厅的沙发上缩成一团，弗以伊、热安和格朗泰尔围坐在另一张桌子旁边——也就是说，格朗泰尔照例坐在桌子上，把一只半空的杯子举得高高的，朝马吕斯夸张地伸出胳膊。

“马吕斯的恋爱。马吕斯和他的玛丽。他的玛丽叶特。他的玛丽容。嘿，那姑娘真是从星星里走出来的吗？她是梅洛普，她是爱上凡人的第七颗星。她的嫁妆是天上摘下的一串星星和一瓶仙露，可怜的马吕斯，你拿着星星和仙露可怎么办呢？马吕斯哪儿知道该怎么处理星星和仙露！她的秀发作黄金，她的贝齿作珍珠，仙后提坦尼亚亲自赐予她这些宝物！看她的嘴唇，红如浆果，马吕斯，你哪儿敢碰这仙境的景色哪！你看见了，只以为是妖精迷惑你的黑魔法，于是你要吓跑，把眼睛只盯着她的脚腕看！”格朗泰尔笑着往嘴里灌酒，“马吕斯是雾气，没准他只是找见了一种水蒸气，可找见这团水蒸气可不容易呀，我是怎么知道的呢？你眼里只有这位天仙，你可还看见过别的东西没有？马吕斯的美丽的蓝眼睛，绿眼睛，黑眼睛，看着他的眼睛让人感到舒服，马吕斯的眼睛在夏天和鸟儿的歌唱中闪闪发光。这难道不是一阵雾气吗？于是我说，小姐，看看他，马吕斯是一团雾气。雾气同水蒸气是相适宜的。”

马吕斯一脸要哭出来的表情，格朗泰尔幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。热安责怪地瞪一眼格朗泰尔，又继续安慰地拍着马吕斯的后背。弗以伊看着格朗泰尔，也开始幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。

“格朗泰尔，在所有人中——只有你没有资格笑话马吕斯！”弗以伊打着手势，“我是说，这间屋子里还有谁会把暗恋对象看作某种超自然存在的？”

格朗泰尔瞪着弗以伊看。他有点醉了，坐在桌子上窝成一团，晃荡着两条腿。

“什么超自然存在？你可知道什么叫作超自然存在？我自小便学不好数学，我从不懂什么自然，却也知道自然不过是骗局，自然算什么呢？定律在多大程度上是骗局。存在并不合理。你听说过转基因蝴蝶吗？他们在蝴蝶的基因链上加了荧光基因，未来人们大约可以在两千米处的深海里观测萤光蝴蝶：可它的存在仍旧比人类合理。也就是说，人类的存在是毫无道理的，他们不能装饰海洋，也不能装饰大陆，他们的功能是钻木取火，以及革命。前者能够增加宇宙的总熵，后者则甚至连这功能也没有。这就是自然！不该存在的东西倒自称万物灵长，弗以伊，你切不可信任什么自然。科学不过是一种政治口号，无知即力量，这倒成了一句真话。”格朗泰尔说，“自然也是政治的。看看它吧，谁来解释它，谁就给它赋予怎么样的政治意义，政治隐喻义。自然是一种政治工具，即一种统治工具，即一种集权。生命万岁！”他喊，用杯子指着弗以伊，“你不爱生命吗？你的爱也不过是被利用的政治工具。因此你信任什么自然呢？一种无用的概念，无意义也无聊。呸，给我加一杯威士忌酸酒！”

他把杯子重重顿在桌面上。马吕斯的脸色却涨红了。

“珂赛特不是超自然存在！”他抗议，“珂赛特——我想，珂赛特是这样真实——”他做梦般地，辛酸地笑了起来，“我同她说过话了。珂赛特是最温暖——最亲切——最实在的——一位仙女！”

“哦，马吕斯。”热安温柔地说，“我知道你肯定很难过。不过可能只是，你知道，这可能是件好事，想想看，我们这儿现在已经成了这样，从这个角度来说，她在国外会好得多。”

马吕斯悲伤地使劲点头。

“她在英国会更好的。”他最后说。

“虽然我们同外界通讯的便利程度还不及十九世纪，但你可以把她放在心里。”弗以伊补充道，“她什么时候走？”

“下星期。”格朗泰尔和马吕斯同时说。

马吕斯像见了鬼一样看着格朗泰尔。

“我的酒呢？”格朗泰尔只是说，把杯子举到鼻子底下，滑稽地深吸一口气，“它空了，我感到难过。”

“你也认识珂赛特吗？”马吕斯不依不饶，“那么你也该知道她是多么美——”

格朗泰尔只是笑起来。

“我不认识这一位仙女。”他眨眨眼。

下午安灼拉从黑市回到缪尚的时候格朗泰尔正坐在椅子上，把一个瘦小的棕头发小孩子抱在怀里使劲揉他的头发，他面前的桌子上背对着安灼拉坐着一个街头打扮的家伙，一头短发染成了自然界不可能存在的，金属般的，发蓝的亮黑色，把一对脏兮兮的铆钉靴子在桌子底下晃荡着，然后哈哈大笑着踢了格朗泰尔一脚。安灼拉意识到这是个女孩——她戴了一副银色的反光眼镜，完全封住了眼眶，眼镜腿末梢没入额头苍白的皮肤中，这是植入体，安灼拉意识到。

“嘿，天使长。”格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看着安灼拉，他在笑，眼睛闪闪发光，怀里的棕头发小孩儿一把挣脱他揉着他头发的手，跳了下来，用一种大胆的眼神打量着安灼拉，小孩儿的外套看上去不对劲，太大了，像是从大人身上脱下来扔给他的，那街头打扮的瘦女孩也转过脸来，一张近乎孩子般的年轻的脸。

“嘿。”安灼拉说，“这是谁？”

“这是我的朋友。”格朗泰尔笑眯眯地说。

“这就是你说的那尊——”小孩儿大声说，格朗泰尔一把拍在他的脑袋上，小孩儿闭了嘴。

“嘿，你就是安灼拉，是吧？”

瘦女孩大大咧咧地说，好奇地打量着安灼拉。这个街头打扮的疯丫头，剃干净的苍白眉骨上打着一颗钉子，细瘦的脖子上戴着一条黑色的铆钉项圈，身子裹在看上去有点过大的黑色皮夹克里，身材像个瘦弱男生，破洞T恤底下露出一截孩子般的细腰。她把两只手舒舒服服地揣进口袋里，牛仔裤上的破洞看上去不像是故意打上去的。安灼拉看着她，意识到那小孩儿和她长得很像。

“你好。”安灼拉点点头，“是，我是安灼拉。”

女孩点点头。安灼拉的脸颊倒映在女孩水般平静的银色镜片上。

“我叫爱潘妮。”女孩说，朝旁边站着的小孩儿点点下巴，“这是我弟，伽弗洛什。”

“你好。”安灼拉朝她说，又看一眼小孩儿，小孩儿的眼睛是一种猫般的浅灰绿色，他用一种大胆又机灵的眼神打量着安灼拉。

“您好，公民。”他说，“大R说你们在修建街垒。可它在哪儿呢？我可没在街上看见一尊垒呀。”

“你可以相信他们。”格朗泰尔轻松地说，“潘妮是打工女郎，她认识现代黑豹和销赃的地下银行。这家伙负责跑腿。”他指指小孩儿。

“街垒是秘密的，它修建在网络上，那是尊冰墙，全名是反电子入侵元件。”安灼拉回答那小孩儿道，这时候爱潘妮咯咯地笑起来。

“你跟格朗泰尔形容得一模一样！”她说，声调似乎变得温和了，安灼拉猛然注意到她的耳朵后面伸出的一排电路接口。安灼拉知道接在这些接口上的往往是病毒硅条和蓝牙监控环。

“别理她，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔拼命对她使眼色，又心虚地看着安灼拉，“他们俩讨厌得要死，快救救我吧。”

安灼拉叹口气。

格朗泰尔看着他，又突然说：

“你没回复我短信？”

安灼拉把手机从口袋里找出来，翻开信箱。格朗泰尔的短信内容非常简短，只有一句话：不是还有我吗？

“你，”安灼拉皱起眉头，“你真的能去梅恩便门？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“我。”

“你！去梅恩便门的销赃市场搜索第五个处理器！”

“为什么不行？”

“你也能做出像样的事儿吗？”

“我的确马马虎虎有这么一点儿雄心。”

“格朗泰尔，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

“擦鞋都行。”

“去别处喝酒去，不要来管我们的事。”

格朗泰尔朝他眨眨眼，又来了，那种可怕的真诚，看，安灼拉。

“你——你真是不知好歹，安灼拉。”他说，“这周围的黑市和地下诊所还有我不认识的？我告诉你：就算你想要生物芯片，或者脑垂体激素，我也能给你弄到。神经扰乱器，微波设备，纳米组译器，要多不合法就有多不合法——谁能够不爱巴黎呢？连收赃货的和毒贩都打扮得花花绿绿：古琦，芬迪和普拉达，瓦伦蒂诺和阿玛尼，这些真货倒全成了赃物进了他们的腰包——我多了解他们哪！我怎么能够不精通这一切呢？你，你天使长，”他对安灼拉举起一只手，“你真把我当成傻瓜，只会喝醉了酒在地铁站的墙壁上用白色喷料画鸭子，然后吐在上面？我可说清楚啦，给我一只随机存取存储器，我能用六个小时单靠倒买倒卖给你赚回来两百块钱。”

安灼拉看进那对绿幽幽的眼睛里去，它们陷在眼底的阴影和黑色的睫毛底下，很像两颗黑暗中微微发光的暗绿色猫眼石，他下意识地说：

“你知道你要去找什么吗？”

“你的处理器，扩容硅条，湿件编译器，量子运算子。”他冲他背诵，安灼拉不记得自己曾听说过量子运算子这个名词。

“量子运算子。能让你的反馈时间缩减三分之一，神经元反射弧的电信号传递速度也太慢了，不是吗？”格朗泰尔说，“就跟从福特老爷车换成路特斯93T一样。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，用一个下决心的人的沉重姿态说：

“好吧，我同意你去试试。”

格朗泰尔一巴掌狠狠拍在胸脯上，贴近安灼拉的耳朵轻声说：

“你放心。”

格朗泰尔的呼吸很痒，挠在他的耳廓上。安灼拉看着他。

“我还要去弄街垒。你知道，”他说，猛然意识到自己的声音同格朗泰尔的一样轻，近乎耳语，他又把视线转移向爱潘妮和伽弗洛什，“你们慢慢聊——”

“我跟你一起去！”伽弗洛什突然大声说，小孩儿的眼睛闪闪发光，“我可真想看看街垒！上次抓到沙威的可是我！我完全有资格去见识你们的街垒。”

安灼拉打量着小孩儿。

“你认识古费拉克？”他问。小孩儿挺起胸脯。

“我当然认识柴郡猫公民。我还认识大酒桶公民。”他说，“现在我也认识了你，黄毛儿公民，因此，你应该带我去见见你的街垒。”

格朗泰尔笑起来。爱潘妮朝小孩儿脑袋上揉了一把。

“别乱动任何东西。”安灼拉叹口气，“那就来吧。”

他走上缪尚二楼，小孩儿迈着极其轻快的大步跟在他身后。格朗泰尔远远地朝小孩儿喊：

“管好嘴巴，别胡说八道！”

伽弗洛什已经走上二楼去了，又把脑袋探下来，回敬给格朗泰尔一个坏笑，才缩了回去。

格朗泰尔看着爱潘妮。

“别这样。你脸都绿了。伽弗口风很严，他不会告诉安灼拉的。”她说，拍拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，银色镜面对准格朗泰尔，他知道她正直视着他，“不过你知道你总有一天是要告诉他的，是吧？”

格朗泰尔只是摇摇头，眼神又飘回通往缪尚二楼的楼梯上，仿佛有一尊假想出来的阿波罗像正摆在那里供他瞻仰，他什么也没说。

“你们俩都是疯子。”爱潘妮说，站起身，“这个安灼拉跟你一样疯：我就没见过哪个黑市上有五个处理器还不带黑的冰。除非你认识跨国高科技黑帮？”

格朗泰尔回过头看着她。

“我当然不认识了。”他承认道。

爱潘妮叹气。

“为了安灼拉你还有什么干不出来的？”她说，“你有一天会耗死你自己，你知道吧。”她的声调变得柔和了，“我觉得他看上去还行，你知道，你其实可以试试看，要是他能知道，你们俩都会更好过。至少，你会比较好过？嘿，”她伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“你知道你看起来像坨屎，对吧？”

“马吕斯·彭眉胥先生的义务保镖狼小姐，我有权不回答你的问题。”格朗泰尔挑起一边眉毛说，“而且如果你想知道的话，马吕斯目前不在这儿。”

爱潘妮耸耸肩。“我又不缺他的那点钱，拜托，”她说，“但是我刚刚从珂赛特那儿过来，他还能去哪儿呢？”

“他不在。”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地垂着眼睛说，回忆起一小时前马吕斯因为要同珂赛特分别而如何哭得肝肠寸断因此被弗以伊和热安抓去柯林斯喝酒的混乱场面，“他提着一只魔法箱子跟弗以伊坐着公共马车去月亮上学习扇面制图，顺便去学习如何跳机械舞和太空步。”

“可别！”爱潘妮叹口气，“我都快被他烦死了！快趁着我还有心情，快把这操蛋玩意和密码给了他吧！”

“什么密码？”格朗泰尔说，意识到自己犯了个错，因为爱潘妮发出一种僵硬的笑声，从口袋里掏出一只小小的礼物盒子，这是个全息投影仪，全息影像在表面投影出一朵粉红色的百合花，盒子底部用白色的丝带系着一张小卡片。爱潘妮的手纤细而苍白，指甲是酒红色的，下一刻她的食指指甲下毫无预兆地滑出一只四厘米长的双刃刀片，扎破了卡片，刀尖正落在“亲爱的马吕斯”上面。

“珂赛特的平台账号需要权限和入场代码。要是你真想知道，她没有她自己的账号，她用的是她爸爸的账号，只是在平台上有个私人聊天室。上次马吕斯刚好在里面，正碰上巴纳斯山那伙白痴管不好病毒，我还得用恶意程序把他们揍出去，黑冰上拆下来的，就跟放狗似的。白痴！”爱潘妮叹口气，“珂赛特，她大概把我当成男生了。靠，我真他妈——”她又叹口气，“我真认不出那是她。”

“人类八岁到十八岁的相貌会巨变。这是生物学现象。”格朗泰尔说，“别扯了，你挺漂亮的，但是马吕斯估计有点怕你，你说呢，刀锋？”

爱潘妮又叹口气。“狗屁。他觉得我丑死了。他眼光不错，是吧？”

“你也可以画少女妆容，在嘴唇上涂亮晶晶的粉红色唇釉，在脸颊上画珠光系腮红，穿有丝绸荷叶边的白色连衣裙，就像布斯巴顿魔法学校的幽灵——差点没头的玛丽·安托瓦内特。小宝贝，你是法兰西的皇后！”格朗泰尔说，爱潘妮对此的回应是使劲捶了他一拳。

“你真是个白痴。”她说，却粗着嗓子笑起来，“我可不是什么皇后。我是女王。”她唱道，“而我得把你看好了——如果你恐惧在心，阿波罗，坐上我的里拉琴，如演奏钢琴般撩拨它！”

她用英语唱道。爱潘妮和伽弗洛什都有爱唱歌的习惯，格朗泰尔看着她笑了起来。

“你当然是，刀锋。神爱你，妹妹。”他说，“零重力阱之上流行着一些虚假的智慧，因此我重复一遍：神爱你，妹妹。”他伸开两条胳膊，“路易的预言已经明了：索多玛和蛾摩拉将毁灭，圣德芬将罪人变作盐柱，也就是说，将所有人变作盐柱。氯化钠是一种好东西，可以用作烹饪，可以回收至大海，鲜血却不行，鲜血是一种放射性废料，它的半衰期是上百年，因此下一个世纪也不是幸福的。嘿，安灼拉想错了，算他倒霉！要我说，索多玛和蛾摩拉倒比摩西所离开的埃及更加干净。世界是一件大蠢事，变成盐柱是比降下瘟疫更卫生些。”他自言自语，空洞地笑了起来，“他们明天就要开打。安灼拉还在为了他的第五个处理器操心，谁知道，我不会去送他的殡。”

爱潘妮只是抱起胳膊看着他，镜面般平静的银色镜片没有任何表情，他不知道她的眼神如何。

“我也不会。”她最后简单地说。

黄昏马吕斯回到缪尚来的时候只见伽弗洛什坐在桌子上喝橘子汽水，手里抓着半块苹果馅饼。安灼拉坐在他身边，头戴电极飞速敲打电脑，眉头锁死，一脸冥思苦想状。小孩儿看见马吕斯，便快活地跳起来。

“你在这儿干什么？”马吕斯震惊地说。

“咦！那你呢？”小孩儿调皮地看着他说，又皱起眉头，“哇哦，你居然喝酒了，怎么回事？”他又夸张地吸一吸鼻子，眼睛瞪大了，“靠！你还喝了不少！”

“你可不准学，你还小。”马吕斯说，“不论如何，你人在这儿——”他从胸口掏出一只盒子，这是个全息投影仪，上面投影着一朵白色的百合花，底端用淡黄色的丝带系着一张小卡片，“去把这个——送给——嗯，这儿是地址。”他说，“记着，你得送给一位小姐，她名叫珂赛特，而不能是其他人，知道吗？”

“珂赛特！真是个奇怪的名字。可赛特。”伽弗洛什拖长腔调，咯咯笑起来，“怎么，马吕斯！你失恋了？又是喝酒，又是送花的，你是格朗泰尔吗？”他又坏笑着补充，“可怜的家伙。他跑到梅恩便门去玩虚拟感官游戏被安灼拉发现了，他永远不会再理他了。——你可千万别这样。”

马吕斯醉得失去狠狠瞪伽弗洛什一眼的能力了，他只是虚弱地苦笑。

“我会永远爱她。但她要走啦，离开这儿啦——”他说，重重坐在椅子上，低着头喃喃自语，“珂赛特就像一朵百合花——她的额头上有天上的光彩——请让她知道我会留下，并永远爱她——我的灵魂在对她微笑——”

他说，抬起头来，才发现伽弗洛什已经消失了，连同他一起消失的还有他桌上的礼物盒子。

格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃地推开缪尚大门，正看见安灼拉站在房间中央——他的视线模糊了，深夜的缪尚灯光在他的眼前糊成白色和黄色的一片，他的身子撞在桌角上，发出砰的一声巨响，他的胸口很疼很堵。他挣扎着呼吸。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉说，用冷冰冰的眼神看着他。这实在奇怪——他醉得看不清路，却仍旧能看清安灼拉眼里两团蓝荧荧的火苗，于是他笑起来。

“哟，天使长！”他笑着说，砰，他的身子又撞上一样东西，朝一边歪倒下去，一只有力的手扶住了他，却不是安灼拉的，他惊讶地回过头，意识到这屋子里竟还有另一个人，是个男子，似乎年纪很大，一个老人？格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地想着，意识到对方穿了件黑色的衣服——他困惑地眨眨眼。

“孩子，你得坐下。”

可能是个老人的陌生男子说，格朗泰尔又眨眨眼。

“抱歉！”他迷迷糊糊地说，“先生，您是谁？”

“他帮助了街垒。”安灼拉说，“他能给街垒的内核加入第五个处理器。”

“真是奇迹！整个法兰西都找不见五个处理器的内核，我不相信，我们后来干什么去了？安灼拉，你原谅我吧，我找不见——可街垒内核不行，不够好。金丝导体也救不了它。街垒的读取处理器有什么毛病？安灼拉，你是工程师，你教我吧。”格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地说，“反应速度太慢，针对入侵它的智能形变慢得像入睡，那是大开城门，我真想不出，沙威那白痴是怎么想到要用木马——木马——病毒——我是说，根本没必要，随便扔个提速的高维程序就能完成的事儿，时间这种东西全然是胡扯，时间的流向是另一种笑话，时间流可以像一捆钢丝似的折叠起来，我真玩过这么一回，折叠时间，把它折叠成垂直的，于是连接在上面的三个空间维度变成了万花筒，变成了一副亚洲织锦，连一个迷宫都不需要，梦境，呸！——就能冲破变形层到达内核，九号火箭从地球发射，我手上有——我是说，——嘿，潜意识毒针只需要转译程序——这比骗人容易多了！警察头子是个彻头彻尾的白痴！他的伪装是什么？木马？胡扯！伊利亚特是什么呢？什么光荣，什么——城邦？不，战争是一切文明的土匪行为，它的本质无非是一出滑稽戏。”他咯咯大笑起来。

他被扶到一张椅子上。可能是个老人的陌生人的声音又响起来了。

“你们抓了沙威？”

“是的。”安灼拉说，“沙威试图用木马入侵冰墙，公白飞截获了他的神经电信号，把他锁在虚无中。”

“虚无！那是梦境底层，为您解说，先生。”格朗泰尔拖着声调说，“理论上，热安告诉我，他会一直睡在那儿，或者醒在那儿，你们把时间比例尺设计成多少了？他大概得在那儿睡三百年——足够让他一直睡到七月王朝，一觉醒来，他已经成了路易·菲利普的侦查员！我不——嘿，飞儿是神经外科出身哪！他精通一切！”

“嘘，孩子，你睡吧。”陌生男子轻柔地说，安灼拉开始向他道歉。

“我很抱歉，不，我不抱歉。”格朗泰尔继续拖长声调，“不，先生，再提醒我一遍，您是谁？我没有见过您。”

“格朗泰尔！你喝醉了！”安灼拉的声音变得如此严厉，如此冰冷，像一把冰锥般猛然扎进格朗泰尔的胸口，他在一瞬间完全喘不过气，他挣扎着眨眼，试图让视线聚焦却失败了。他从喉咙里哼一声。

“我姓割风。”男子说，声音仍旧是轻柔的，“不过你说得对，你没有见过我。”

“割风？”格朗泰尔努力在脑海里搜索这个名字，一无所获，“不，我不曾见过您。您为什么要给我们——第五个处理器？”

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉厉声命令道，“你闭上嘴！”

格朗泰尔突然变得泪眼朦胧。他笑起来。

“遵命，安灼拉。你——你原谅我吧。”

男子似乎又在同安灼拉说着些话，但是格朗泰尔却听不清，或听不懂了。他只听见安灼拉说了声好，然后他沉入漆黑无梦的，沉重如铁的深眠中，什么也不知道了。

清晨马吕斯从缪尚后厅的沙发上醒来，他的身上盖着一件不属于他的黑色大衣。安灼拉趴在房间另一角的一张桌子上睡觉。公白飞坐在他身边，头戴电极，面前展开两台笔记本电脑，专注地看着其中一台的屏幕。古费拉克坐在公白飞旁边，把一只芯片接入扫描仪，在另一台电脑上看着放大的电路图像。格朗泰尔睡在另一张椅子上，头歪向一边，另一只手揪着领子，仿佛在睡梦中透不过气来般。马吕斯把视线移回自己身上——盖在他身上的这件大衣不属于安灼拉、公白飞、古费拉克和格朗泰尔中的任何一个人。

“嗯，飞儿，古费？”马吕斯迷迷糊糊地说，他的头很疼，从沙发上坐起身子，公白飞没有回头看他，古费拉克朝他回过头来，露出一个快活的笑容。

“嘿，小宝贝。”古费拉克笑着说，“你这么早就醒啦！”

“嘿。”马吕斯慢慢站起身，龇牙咧嘴，“我头好疼。”

“我知道，小宝贝。”古费拉克的笑容变大了，“想听个好消息吗？安琪昨晚弄到了第五个处理器了！”

马吕斯猛然变得清醒了。

“天哪，这太棒了！”他说，后知后觉地捂住了嘴，还好安灼拉和格朗泰尔都没有醒。

马吕斯抱着一种歉疚而深爱的情感看着他的两位熟睡的朋友。清晨的透明灰光投在安灼拉的一头卷发上，让它们透着一种丝绢似的淡金色珠光，他的半边脸颊从臂弯底下露出来，苍白而平静，纯然是一副熟睡的天使面容。他把视线移向格朗泰尔：格朗泰尔的脸色白得有点发灰，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，眼底有黑色的阴影。马吕斯注意到他的脖子上贴着两片白色药贴，于是把视线投向公白飞。

“他们肯定累坏了，这一对儿。”古费拉克用怜爱的口气说，“还好飞儿事先给大R留了药，安琪打电话过来的时候听起来挺紧张的。”

马吕斯眨眨眼。“药贴是安灼拉给他的？”

古费拉克迷蒙而梦幻地叹了口气。“安琪觉得他睡得不太对劲，”他说，“好吧，那可不是安琪的原话。说实话，飞儿说他只是有点超负荷了，不过稳定剂这样的药贴有总比没有好。”

“说实话，大R最近到底在网上忙什么？”公白飞慢慢地说，注意力还停留在电脑上，雕刻一只神经光缆的仿生末梢，“他怎么潜得那么深？”

“我不知道。”古费拉克叹口气，“等这事儿忙完了我们再好好审问他。”

*潘妮的形象我基本就是照着《神经漫游者》里的刀锋战士莫利写的

我太喜欢莫利了！！我感觉真的很适合啊wwww


	7. Chapter 7

十二．

安灼拉行走在塞纳河边。LED全息广告把亮金和亮绿色的，尖耸入云的动画光柱投上天空，在被染成了紫色的云朵之下安灼拉能够看见圣母院的尖顶蒙着一层红金色的霓虹光幕，像一把荧光匕首刺向暗沉的天空。

安灼拉沿着河岸行走，黑沉沉的河水表面泛着闪闪烁烁的彩色光点，像往起起伏伏的，黑色的亮面缎子上撒了一把人造星星。河水发出一种稳定而轻柔的波浪沙沙声，安灼拉这时候才意识到某种包围着他的事实——巴黎不可能这样安静。

安灼拉在河沿坐下，他什么也没说，看着黑色的河水缓慢地流过脚下，表面浮着一圈圈浅淡的，油膜般的彩虹光泽。在安灼拉记忆可及的童年最早期，塞纳河水更加干净，夜晚他坐在同样的河沿边，能看见河水表面映着月亮。天空不被云朵遮住的时候呈现一种深奥的黑色，那是宇宙的颜色，它不断扩张，不断加速膨胀，于是这黑色也就越来越深，越来越远——

他这样想着，与此同时一环白亮的冷光毫无征兆地从天上降下，投在黑沉沉的水面上，正是一轮形状完美的银白圆月，水流把月光分割成流淌着的银色细丝，光泽如同打磨光滑的金属。他惊异地抬头，天空中的LED全息光柱已经尽数消失，纯黑的天空广阔得呈现一种近乎穹顶般的圆形弧度，之上只有赫然一颗月亮，比水中的模样更大，更清晰。

他朝月亮伸出手去，手掌上也覆上了一层冷白的，金属似的光，——月亮也学会讨好安灼拉，正把一团洁白的光明直直投在他所坐的位置，让它比周围更加明亮些。安灼拉意识到这件事的意义，脸突然开始发烫。

“是你。”他对着月亮说，“请来和我坐在一起。”

他听见另一个人的脚步声，视线余光瞥见一团深色的影子，一个穿着深绿色长袖卫衣和黑色牛仔裤的，瘦瘦的人形站在他身边，把厚重的兜帽戴在头顶。安灼拉看不见他的脸，却能够认出这是谁，于是他抬头对着这团兜帽之下的阴影露出微笑，看着对方在他身边坐下。

“你好。”安灼拉说，“这是你写的梦境，是吗？我喜欢——”

筑梦师只是扭过头，兜帽之下的阴影对准他，安灼拉认出那对睁大的眼睛，绿得像两片月光下的树叶。脱离了赛博空间像素限制的纯生物梦境之下，筑梦师的眼睛看起来颜色更深，更忧伤，更冰凉，更像一对真正的眼睛，月光把他的睫毛染成白色，他的瞳孔在黑夜中放得很大。似乎太像了，安灼拉意识到，某种极度熟悉的感受闪电般袭来，他努力克制住一阵颤抖。

“我，”安灼拉清清嗓子，“我一定见过你。我是说，梦境之外。我一定见过你，请相信我。”

筑梦师对他露出微笑。

“你为什么想要见到我呢？”他说，他的声音听起来很遥远，同时又近在咫尺，一个悖论，“这有什么意义？”

安灼拉皱起眉头，在梦境之下那种模糊而强烈的情绪又出现了，他摇摇头。

“你是个可敬的人。”安灼拉最后只是说，“我不明白。你在现实中为什么要逃离我？我向你发起邀请，可你只是——”

你只是突然消失了。安灼拉想。

“我理解你不愿意暴露真实身份，我知道我们所做的工作是危险的。”安灼拉最后说，他的喉咙很紧，“我曾以为你只是不愿意再同我有交集了，可你仍旧在赛博空间里出现，每一次都来帮助我。——我不明白。”

“阿波罗，”筑梦师最后只是说，“我愿追随你。不论你决定做什么，我都愿追随你。”

安灼拉注视筑梦师的那对令人困惑的，出奇熟悉的眼睛，在黑夜和月光的投影之下这对眼睛透着一种塞纳河水般的深棕绿色，零零星星的，明亮的碧绿光丝从他的瞳孔四周散射而出。他的睫毛沾着月光忽忽闪闪，像沾了银色鳞粉的蝴蝶翅膀。这对眼睛的深处埋着魔法，让安灼拉想到某种精灵般的东西。

“我想见你。”安灼拉说。

“你已经见到我了。”筑梦师温和地说。

“在现实中。”

筑梦师只是笑。

“我想见你。”安灼拉重复。

“梦境比现实美好得多。”筑梦师只是说，“我能够同你一起坐在这里——这对我来说如同身处天堂。还有什么不够的？”

安灼拉什么也没说，猛地倾过身子，用尽全力吻了他。

客观来说，安灼拉面对的是某样超出他的理解范畴的神秘东西。少有事物是安灼拉无法掌控完全的，这属于当中稀少的一例。在双向协议的认知屏蔽下安灼拉无法记住对方的脸，但他记得他是如何咬住一对薄而微凉的嘴唇，筑梦师的下巴上有隐隐约约的零星胡茬，他们的牙齿猛地相撞，他们的皮肤紧紧相贴，他们的嘴唇交汇之处滚烫如同火焰，他感受到筑梦师的睫毛忽忽闪闪扫过他的皮肤，上上下下，像冰凉的羽毛，在安灼拉的想象中，这羽毛是乌黑的，让他想到乌鸦的翅尖。

乌鸦。思维之鸟。记忆之鸟。安灼拉紧闭双眼，心脏砰砰狂跳，他加深这个吻，对方则终于打开牙关温顺地回应他，动作纯熟，带着某种近乎敬畏的小心翼翼，安灼拉不禁意识到对方才是擅长接吻的那个，可他不在乎。他的手紧紧贴上筑梦师的脸颊，慢慢朝上摸索，指尖终于没入一把光滑的柔软卷发里去，云朵般的，他把它慢慢攥进手心，把对方直吻得往后仰倒下去，两个人都躺倒在地，紧闭双眼，他们交换一个又一个吻，直到安灼拉的呼吸变得急促，直到他的舌根变得酸痛，直到他们将要掉进河里去。

他终于松开筑梦师的脖子，意识到他一直趴在对方身上，他直起身子，意识到那筑梦师在笑，震惊的神色从那对绿眼睛里漫延出来，他的手还贴着安灼拉的脸，慢慢把一卷金发绕到安灼拉的耳朵后面去。

“我一定见过你。”安灼拉最后确凿地说。他也在笑，眼睛闪闪发光，嘴唇鲜红，气喘吁吁。

筑梦师看着他，脸上的笑容消失了。

“阿波罗，”他最后说，“我只是不想让你失望，因为你一定会。或许我其实患有精神疾病和行为障碍，或许我患有环境综合征，或许，”他的语速变快了，“我是个毒棍，我患有严重的不可逆中毒症状，我一无所用，我完全是个废物——”

安灼拉只是看着他，直到他的话停在半路上。

“这完全是偏见，如果你患有任何以上疾病，这只意味着你需要帮助，而我，我的朋友中有医生，最好的，他们会帮助你，他们值得信任。请相信我。”安灼拉说，“没有什么能够改变你是个好人的事实，也没有什么能够改变我对你的，嗯，”他的脸红了，“我知道在现实中我会同样吻你。”

他像作出一个重大决定那样用力抬起头直视对方。“这些都不能改变什么。如果这是你远离我的原因，我想向你澄清：它们不会改变什么，事实上，我根本不介意，我只希望我能帮助你。”他严肃地看着对方，“你确实患有这些疾病吗？”

筑梦师只是看着他。

“不，你该介意的。”他用温和的口吻说，“你是一尊天神！在现实中我不过连给你擦鞋的资格都没有。”他看着安灼拉，又重复道，“我仰望你，这是凡人仰望太阳。你！可惜德拉克罗瓦不曾见过你——太阳神引导人民。这才是真正的革命哪。”

“你不该这样说话。”安灼拉说，“一切人生而平等，我同你平等，我不比你更加高贵，你也不比我更加低贱，你不该这样贬低自己。对一切人的尊重都要从对自己的尊重开始，你应该尊重你的价值。”

筑梦师只是微笑起来。

“我仰望你。”他说，看着安灼拉，“普罗米修斯不过是为人盗火，而阿波罗直接将太阳赠与人类！太阳，公民们，阿波罗如是说，便是你们的自由！”

安灼拉看着那筑梦师。

“神话不能同现实这样作等价。”他最后说，“当然，自由之于公民，自然如同太阳一样重要。这是一种精神上的太阳。”

“我们确实生活在神话中。这是一种现代的神话，尼尔·盖曼才是真正的洞察者：众神生活在人间，你则是其中最美的一尊。——我一直以为现实主义是一种最荒诞的想象产物，现实中既不存在逻辑，也不存在常理，现实或许就根本不存在。米色寓言：它是一种更加无聊的世界观罢了。”

安灼拉只是看着他。一种模糊的影子如同蝴蝶的翅膀般扫过他的脑海，他用尽全力抓住它。

“你是这样说话。”安灼拉说，“我知道——我知道有人同你一样说话——”

“别再想下去了，阿波罗。”筑梦师轻柔地说，“未来还有时间。”

安灼拉看着他。在某一瞬间一种光彩在安灼拉的眼里一闪而过。安灼拉的嘴唇坚定地抿紧了。

“未来没有时间了。明天我要进攻凡尔赛的迷光数据库，警局和军方的控制权限就在那里。控制警局和军方我们才有话语权。”他说，“就在明天。”

他看着筑梦师。

“我们可能会死。”他说，“迷光数据库冰墙有黑冰，可能还有别的东西，更加恶毒，我不知道那是什么。但是不论如何，我确实想认识你。”他说，声音变得柔和了，“在现实中。在双向协议之下我甚至都不能记住你的脸，我们之间不能这样不对等。”他看着筑梦师，“不论你有什么疾病或缺陷，我都希望能够在现实中见到你。”

筑梦师脸上的最后一丝笑容褪去了，用一种温柔而惶邃的神情看着安灼拉。

“我愿追随你。”他温和地说，“你知道我信你。”

安灼拉又吻了他，从他的口腔深处尝到一丝混杂着甜的浅淡烟苦味，某种酒的味道，或许是威士忌。他的呼吸逐渐迷失在肌肤接触的温暖之中，大脑陷入纯净的空白天堂，他紧闭眼睛，试图把这种感受深深刻在脑海里。

他们的嘴唇分离的同时世界的边缘朝着各个不可能的角度翻卷向上，在安灼拉闭上眼的前一瞬间，他知道自己看见了一张脸，如此清晰，如此真实，如此具体，那张脸上带着如此深切的悲伤爱意，深深地看着他，这样的神情令他的心脏膨胀欲裂，然后因为疼痛而紧缩。在那一瞬间他再次喊了他的名字，如此清晰，如此真实，如此具体，他伸出手，试图去触摸他却失败了。

他知道自己在某个瞬间冲破了双向协议，却不知道这是如何办到的，下一刻他陷入沉睡的黑暗，任由双向协议把那张脸上的一切特征在他的记忆里全部抹除干净。

安灼拉从缪尚的沙发上醒过来，身上盖着公白飞的外套，他揉一揉眼睛，看着窗外——正午的苍白阳光透过玻璃在桌上投下方形的光斑，窗外的天空呈现一种迷蒙的灰白色，像是要下雨的模样。房间里空空荡荡，只有他一个人。

“我感冒了。”若李宣布。

若李、博须埃和格朗泰尔一同坐在柯林斯二楼。

博须埃往嘴里塞一片火腿，平静地看着若李。

“我知道。”他说，“这并不是新闻。有一天你的感冒好了，那才是新闻哪。”

“你真没有同情心。”若李白他一眼。博须埃嘻嘻地坏笑起来。

“若李李李李，我们今晚可能会被黑冰全数杀掉。谁都知道中央数据库里埋着黑冰，而你在担心你感冒了。”他说，伸出手揉一揉若李滑溜溜的淡黄色头发，“我爱你，兄弟。”

“这两者性质完全不一样！”若李大声说，却并不打开他的手，任由自己的头发被揉得乱糟糟。博须埃咯咯地笑起来，格朗泰尔也笑了，抓着桌上的瓶子给自己倒酒。

“少喝一点儿。”若李看着他，“大R，说实话，你看上去很糟糕。”

博须埃于是也上下打量格朗泰尔。若李说的是实话，格朗泰尔的脸白得没有任何血色，眼睛底下有青色的阴影。他的头发长长了，乱糟糟地围着一张尖脸，发卷松松散散地垂在肩膀上。

“要我说，翅膀儿，你这是在剥夺世上唯一重要的事物：饮酒。”他哑着嗓子说，把杯口对准嘴猛地一仰脖子，又不间断地接上下一句话，“哟，看看这。天上在下瀑布。我从今早就在等待天亮，可直到中午天都没有亮——或许天一整天都不会亮了。一个学徒牛仔把授时中心的数字系统搞错了。于是没有时间了。时间不再存在了，这是一条法兰西第五帝国官方颁发的法令：我们要抵制时间的存在，我们要同时间的存在作斗争，还要承认二加二等于五，后一条倒是有些英国式的幽默，它获得人民大力支持，民意调查显示支持率达到百分之一百二十五，正如之前所有法令一样。”他灌酒，“毫无意义。因此天不会亮了——这是鸭子的好天气，二加二等于五，果尔德施坦因是个叛徒，变节分子。”他用几乎听不出口音的英语说道，又灌下去一口酒，用有点发红的眼睛看着博须埃和若李，“抱歉，呃，没有——没有联系。一种声明：一种新的声明。你们知道基因工程吗？他们给月季编写一种新的基因链，因此月季获得了抗虫性，再也没有毛虫胆敢咬月季了。从此一切月季都免于毛虫的毒害。月季在深海中放着荧光，月季能够捕食苍蝇，于是月季成为一种肉食动物，一种新的丛林之王。”

他说不下去了，呆呆地垂着眼看着手里已经空了的杯子，仿佛突然不认得它了一样，过了几秒又把杯子举高，对着若李的鼻子：

“这是个什么东西？”

若李早已经对他的这一种怪异的行为习以为常，只是笑着拨开他的手，格朗泰尔又接着说：

“这就同一个受了教育的高卢人头颅一样，就是说，空空如也。”

“嘿！那可得看是受了什么教育哪。”博须埃插嘴，“愤世嫉俗的家伙。”

“要我说，教育还不如不受。教育使人进入天堂：一个更大，更严格，更狂热的集体。”格朗泰尔大声宣布，抓起剩下的半瓶酒对着嘴猛灌，“下一刻我就该乘着手扶电梯朝下落，直落到九环地狱之下去。呸！世上的猛禽是太多了，雄鹰也太多了。攻占罗马的布鲁努斯是雄鹰，清洗波旁宫的警察也是雄鹰。梅菲斯托弗勒斯穿着滚金边的红衣和锦缎大氅，你们管那叫什么？华丽摇滚。他有一辆保时捷，他待在一盆花前训斥它，他可以说是快乐的。可要我说，他顶多算个面临失业危机的不朽的花花公子，因为恶魔所能想出来的毒害人类的法子，总不如人类自己想出来的一半坏。于是梅菲斯托弗勒斯走投无路，只好去做个三流摇滚音乐剧导演，要演员都穿上奇丑无比的卡纸戏服上去蹦跶，像瓦特阿尔海姆的矮人在开睡衣派对，真是丢脸。原因非常简单：因为他们置身事外。”他说，把一只拳头抵在膝头上，“我告诉你们：因为恶魔置身事外。没有压力，没有威胁，没有利益冲突，甚至不用操心汽油涨价！他们不过是一群闯祸的坏脾气的天使，因此他们凭什么想出奥威尔和奥斯特洛夫斯基的点子来呢？反乌托邦面前责怪恶魔是不负责任的，先生们，因为他们已经江郎才尽了。他们已尽力了。”

他高高骑在桌子上，庄严地点着头。

“我不在乎什么。”他说，“一切根本是胡扯。要他们大开法兰西学院的大门，放每一个囚徒出来，还他们自由！每一个人都享有亲吻于什鲁大妈的权利。”他又咯咯地笑起来，“安灼拉的头发宛若黄金。他的头发同委罗内塞的美神一样，都作碘化铅的颜色，取相同体积的硝酸铅和碘化钠混合后加热至八十摄氏度——”

他的话由高声喊叫变作温吞吞的细语，因为一颗全然符合该描述的金色卷发的脑袋从楼底冒出来，接着响起安灼拉的声音：

“不要闹了。”

他走上楼梯来，眼睛扫过博须埃和若李，停在格朗泰尔身上。这时格朗泰尔的背不自然地挺直，在桌上扭动着两条腿，试图让自己的姿势看上去得体些，害得桌子整个儿摇晃起来，把一只空酒瓶晃到了地上，发出当的一声巨响。

“要开始了。”安灼拉简单地说，把视线从格朗泰尔身边移开，看着若李和博须埃，“古费的监听卫星已经检测到第一波信号，他们在搜索我们的实际地址。”

博须埃和若李严肃地点着头。

“没问题。我去局域网看看，确保电话线路不会被他们监听。”博须埃说，“若李，你帮我检查每个人的通讯密钥。”

“我得让飞儿把所有的生物电信号辨识码发送给我。”若李说，“安琪，街垒升级的状况如何？”

“完成了。”安灼拉说。

博须埃和若李从椅子上跳下来走向门外，安灼拉跟在他们身后。格朗泰尔于是也从桌子上跳下来，在地面上努力摇晃了一阵成功站稳，朝门口走去。安灼拉站在门口回过头看着他。

“你跟来干什么？”安灼拉说，“喝你的酒去，这儿没有你的事。”

格朗泰尔抬起头看着安灼拉。

“我——我想同你们在一起呆着。”他最后说。

“你已经醉了。”安灼拉说，“你应该去睡一觉。”

格朗泰尔只是凄惨地哼一声，一对绿眼睛仍旧对着安灼拉。

“别赶我走，安灼拉。”他说，深深吸了口气，“我——我想——和你说件事——你知道，我想同你一起——”

“你想要和我说什么事？”安灼拉说。安灼拉的眼睛底下也有大黑圈，他的脸色比平常苍白，衬衫揉皱了，用一种疲惫的眼神看着格朗泰尔。

“我，额。”格朗泰尔攥紧口袋里的全息画笔，声调变得很无力，“你知道，等你登上赛博空间，你的玫瑰花儿的守护甜心也会来，是吧？”

安灼拉仍旧看着他，嘴唇绷得紧紧的。

“那不关你的事。”他说，“你究竟要说什么？”

格朗泰尔的心脏跳得如此之快，以至于他的呼吸开始感到困难。一种隐约的钝痛从他的胸口传来，他忍住伸手去揪住领子的冲动。

“你确实喜欢他吗？”他的声音在漏风，他清清嗓子。

“你真无聊。”安灼拉皱着眉头说，声音变得很迷惑，“我还有凡尔赛的迷光数据库要去对付，没有空在这里听你嘲笑他。”

“哦，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔尖声说，他的声音听起来不像他自己的，他语无伦次，“不论如何，我向你保证，他都是完全值得且活该被嘲笑的。等你意识到这一事实——你还会喜欢他吗？我知道他送给你的三色花你还戴着哪。”

安灼拉的眼神像两把钢刀，把格朗泰尔钉死在地上。

“格朗泰尔，如果你仅仅是想要再把那一套嘲笑他是个骗术家的说辞再拿来说一通，我劝你大可不必。”他瞪着格朗泰尔，“我告诉你：他是个真正的好人，他的才华和勇气令我仰慕，而你，你既不能理解勇气，也不能理解牺牲，你什么也不能。”他的云石般的脸颊上浮起两朵浅淡的红云，“——我们在抗争！我们在争取！用尽一切办法，这是为了自由，这是为了不再被奴役和被欺骗。不论结果如何，我绝不会后悔为此献身。未来法兰西将迎来光明，迎来文明，迎来诚实，迎来公正，人们之间不再欺骗彼此，人人都有自主的权利，这一天一定会到来，我们是为了这些才去战斗。”他说，声调逐渐从激昂变得冷淡，仿佛在这样的比较中更加看清了他的渺小，他看着格朗泰尔雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，“而很显然那不会有你，因为你不愿，你觉得没有意义。你——”他突然摆摆手，把头扭向一边不再去看格朗泰尔，“留下吧，你什么也不能。你。”

格朗泰尔只是看着他，肩膀缩起来的姿态仿佛害怕被强光灼伤一般。

“别对他抱有太大的希望。你永远不知道那家伙究竟是什么样的——他说不定是个彻头彻尾的废物。”他说，带着坏笑的嘴角微微朝下撇，神态突然变得冷酷起来，“我只是不想让你失望，天使长。”

“而你有什么立场评论别人能够让我失望？”安灼拉仍旧扭着头看着别处，他的视线垂在地上，声音突然变得沙哑了，天神的声音不该沙哑，这种声音绝不是愤怒的，而是某种远比它更加糟糕的东西，“在所有人中——你有什么立场这样说？”

他一扭头，大步走出门去，甚至不愿再多施舍给格朗泰尔一个眼神。格朗泰尔终于慢慢抓着桌子的一角软倒在地，在一串狂乱的挣扎中试图吸进一点空气，过了一阵他才发现他的脸上有水珠，他分不清那是汗水还是泪水。


	8. Chapter 8

十三．

“我准备好了。”

安灼拉说，降落在一片平坦的数据平原中央，四周的像素围绕他飞速成型，在半空中旋转着飞舞。它们都是平滑的陶瓷碎片，乳白色的釉质表面泛着圆形光泽。安灼拉接入街垒客户端，输入指令，冰墙表面吐出巨大的自相似触须，形状如同生锈的黑色铁荆棘。

“看见那个玩意了吗？”古费拉克的声音透过静电屏蔽，变成了模糊的电子信号，安灼拉朝他的头顶看过去，看见一只金色的方块，洛可可式雕花和金叶的全息投影从磨砂玻璃质感的方块内里一闪而过，“妈的，这个冰层看上去不像是人写的。”

“我要进去了。”

安灼拉说，顺着光网层层上升，一点蓝光在他的头顶闪烁。

“小心，安琪！”

安灼拉敲下距离冰墙四个格点的地址，在某个瞬间突然感受到某种头晕目眩，方块表面鼓起一个金黄色的圆圈，它缓慢地膨胀起来，变成一只肥皂泡质感的金色透明圆球，离开方块。安灼拉敲下倒退的指令，手指却被键盘上生长而出的密密麻麻的金色藤蔓紧紧纠缠住，它们从液态的金溶液表面冒出尖角，表面镶着花瓣形状的红宝石和绿宝石，层层叠叠，像章鱼的触须顺着安灼拉的手腕蔓延向上，爬上他的肩膀，裹住他的口鼻，把毒针刺进他的皮肤中去。

“安灼拉！”

有人在安灼拉的耳边放声尖叫，一只手抓紧了安灼拉的手，安灼拉的视线边缘闪过油彩的绿色光芒，他试图作出回应，意识边缘一个来不及形成语言的疑问一闪而过。

黑暗如同铁锤般砸下，安灼拉同筑梦师一起摔进一座竖井，四周环绕着跳动的烛光，或者星星，他不知道。光洁的金色和米色锦缎荷叶边擦过安灼拉的脸颊，一种香水的气味钻进他的鼻腔，有人在远处笑，声音听起来像一架走调的大键琴。

他仍旧紧紧握着筑梦师的手。

冰冷的钢铁气味和冰块一同抚摩着他的脊背。

安灼拉在一条黑色的巷道中行走，头顶一片霓虹的丛林，黑色的像素碎片如同反转色的雪花般安静地降下，在半空中变作闪闪发光的二进制代码消失殆尽。他扭过头。

“安灼拉，突破这层冰，不然它会把你杀死在这儿！”

安灼拉感觉胸口的某样东西变得滚烫，它贴紧他的皮肤。

“该死的，安灼拉，突破这层冰！”

有人的声音在安灼拉的脑海深处喊叫。某个瞬间他的手被人握紧，他听见遥远的，心跳般的怦怦声，或许过于急促了，他意识到，在某一瞬间那筑梦师将意识像一把玻璃的匕首般直刺进他的脑海深处，伴随着某种冰冷的，平滑如冰层的遥远痛感，下一刻环绕着他的空间被发光的红色和紫罗兰色油彩层层包围，它们在空气中流淌，像一条环绕着他的，悬浮的油彩河流。

透明的，晶莹的玻璃匕首刺进安灼拉的脑海深处。某一瞬间他抓紧这武器，他的意识顺着油彩的河流蔓延开来，变成大红色、玫瑰红色和紫罗兰色的，像一幅闪着光的油画星云。

“我需要输入端。”

安灼拉这样声明。他的意识在空气中流淌，神经触须在半空中伴随彩色的液滴缓慢升起。某一瞬间他感觉到那筑梦师的意识同样融进这油彩里去，像朝河流中央撒了一把星星，钻石般的，他的全息画笔在空气中运行，把油彩涂抹成键盘的形状。神经光缆环绕安灼拉朝各个不可能的方向延展开来，形成一幅格点图，生物电信号接收程序环绕安灼拉的双手构建成型，那是一组悬浮在半空中的，红色的，莫奈风格的全息油画方格。安灼拉把双手搭在这组键盘上，静电刺痛他的皮肤，他飞速敲下一串代码，感觉街垒的二维毒针从他的脚下缓慢升起，在半空中如同一幅展开的折纸一样被拉伸成三维的，红色的工笔线条勾勒出荆棘形状的触角，看上去像一副荧光动画。这些尖刺全是分形几何图形，每一个尖角的末梢都是一只枪眼，薄如蝉翼，枪口深处有隐隐约约的，黑洞洞的火焰或鬼影在跳跃。 

他操纵一束枪眼对准天空开了火。

某一瞬间荧蓝色的数字火焰如同油彩的火山般在安灼拉的脑海深处喷涌而出，油彩的焰火在他的脑海中绽放花瓣，在每一个格点绽放，四周的空间像一张玻璃薄板般碎裂开来，无数透明的亮蓝色尖刀旋转着从每个不可能的方向飞向安灼拉。他在梦境中的键盘之上飞速敲打指令，红色霓虹的线条勾勒而成的火焰从他的指尖腾起蔓延，在半空中汇聚成一团红色的静电风暴，托着他的身体朝上升起，最后在半空中形变成一对比例完全错误的巨大翅膀，霓虹勾勒的红色翎羽将他的身体紧紧包裹起来，亮蓝色的尖刀如同密集的霓虹雨点般敲在这对翅膀表面，全数没入霓虹勾勒的红色火焰中消失殆尽。他变成一只数字凤凰，拖着长长的红色尾羽，旋转着朝天空冲去。

“跟我一起走。跟紧我。”安灼拉在心里默念，感觉那筑梦师在他的脑海里睁开了眼，那是翡翠般深绿色的，眼底深处撒着金黄色的细碎光点，如同树叶表面跳跃的太阳光斑，油彩勾勒的霓虹雨点从这对眼里闪过，如同流星，下一瞬间这对眼睛对上安灼拉的，他们握紧对方的手，一同朝天空飞去。

天空呈现一种金属穹顶般的银灰色。安灼拉敲下下一串指令，街垒的触角随着他一同上升，像某种巨型海怪的触角般直指天空。霓虹的雨点落在他的皮肤上，一种冰冷的刺痛感。

他仍旧紧紧抓着对方的手。下一刻他敲下执行，所有触角上的分型几何枪眼在同一时刻朝天空开火，某一瞬间天空仿佛缀满盛放而巨大的蓝色玫瑰，数字火焰组成的花瓣层层叠加，形成一个极端复杂的数学模型，全然对称且自相似，焰心的跳动规律遵循完美的周期性，形状如同无数边缘模糊的天蓝色蝴蝶扑闪翅膀。安灼拉敲下下一串指令，操纵街垒的触须再一次开火，裹着火焰捅破了天空。

一种金属般的刮擦声伴随着某种类似钢琴音色的密集和弦从遥远的地方传来，人类的双手不可能弹奏出那种密度的和弦，它们产生嗡嗡作响的巨大共鸣，如此宏大，如此冰冷，如此复杂，如同狂风暴雨般降下。无数银白色的，锡箔般轻薄的参数层碎片从爆炸中心朝下坠落，在高空中拖着长长的天蓝色火焰尾巴，像无数蓝色的流星。它们像蛇一样扑向安灼拉，病毒执行端在半空中变形，参数外壳之上冒出一环环层层嵌套的毒针，这上面全附着神经毒素。安灼拉操纵翅膀旋转着上升，一边飞速在键盘上敲打指令，添加更多函数，定义更多参数，令他的翅膀变得更长，更宽，更加复杂。它们看上去不再像由红色的霓虹灯管在黑暗里勾勒出来的三维函数模型了，像素环绕翅膀的周身飞速集合，红和金色的数字火焰染在翎羽末梢，颜色如同燃烧的晚霞。他越飞越快，在半空中计算路线，那是一连串急速上升的复合螺线，他平展开翅膀，绕过一串又一串天空降落下来的火星，天蓝色的流星形状的神经毒针朝他张开大口，那些口子里空无一物，安灼拉知道它们全是黑冰，会把截获的生物电信号传递给迷光中心。

他猛地一甩翅膀，敲下一个指令，引入一列新的参数，使数字火焰在一瞬间呈指数式增长，完全覆盖住这对翅膀。火焰如同飓风般绕着他的身体旋转着席卷开来，在半空中上升，汇聚成某种蘑菇状的白热爆炸，鲜红色的静电风暴在某一瞬间彻底遮蔽安灼拉的视线，他只是不断上升，能飞多快就飞多快。

雨水的气味。

安灼拉飞进天空的焦黑大洞，数字真空，感受却更像坠落。或许物理定律在梦境中可以改写，钢铁气味的风裹着不存在的细砂刮过他的脸，霓虹的光影最后一次闪过安灼拉的视线，他闭上眼。

安灼拉被蒙蒙细雨打醒。废弃的光纤缠住他的一只脚踝，他揉着头发坐起身，游戏厅的声响如同海水般涌来。

梅恩便门背后的货仓门里都是潮湿破碎的夹板。水从一座破烂的游戏机底座上流下来。安灼拉看着墙壁上的一行褪了色的粉色喷料文字，认出来这是达利什弗。他能看见街道上的人群，楼顶的全息灯箱把黯淡的黄色光线投在他们头顶。

他的胸口深处感到某种钝痛，在某一瞬间他根本无法喘过气来。他眨着眼把湿透的头发从额前拨开，摇摇晃晃地站起身，用一只手揪着领子用力地深吸一口气，摸着口袋。没有手机，也没有钱。他摇摇晃晃地迈着步子，他不过是路过，他只想来看看是否一切都好……他一边努力调整呼吸，一边走向游戏厅门口。

全息影像在各种游戏的喧嚣声中闪动，重重鬼影叠在拥挤的人群之上。安灼拉在门口停下，抱起双臂。一个女孩穿着黄色T恤，朝白巫师的堡垒扔下一颗绿色炸弹，游戏机屏幕前亮起一片亮绿色的光。

格朗泰尔在打法兰西革命。一片红色的亮光投在他的右边脸颊上，在他的深眼窝和尖鼻子底下投下黑影。他在和人打联机，朝着麦克风骂骂咧咧，一边激动地敲打操纵台，然后笑了起来，他的绿眼睛闪着光，突然朝安灼拉抬起头。

这一回他的笑容没有消失，安灼拉也没有扭头离开。他只是走向他，拉住他的手。格朗泰尔的手心很温暖，他们的手指扣在一起。

“嘿。”格朗泰尔说，脸上的微笑扩大了，“嘿，阿波罗。你怎么在这儿？——看看你，害我输给该死的国民自卫队了。”他说，专注地看着安灼拉，绿眼睛对上安灼拉的眼睛，游戏机屏幕上满溢的红色亮光投在他的黑色睫毛上，像沾着红色鳞粉的蝴蝶翅膀。

“你怎么了？怎么淋雨了？”

安灼拉看着屏幕，画面上的格朗泰尔被十二杆排枪顶在墙角，却仍旧是一副满不在乎的姿态，微微耷拉着肩膀。

“我不——我不知道。”安灼拉说，“是我派你来的吗？梅恩便门？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼。“你派我来干什么？”

“今天是几号？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔脸上的笑容消失了。

“嘿，你怎么了？安灼拉？”他看着他，“你晕了？”

“我有点——”安灼拉犹豫地说，“我在巷子里醒过来的。”

格朗泰尔叹口气，把安灼拉的手握得更紧了。

“天哪，没事儿了，有我在，我不会再让他们抢你的。我和你一起回去。嘿，没事儿了，交给我。”他一连串地说，拉着安灼拉的手走出游戏厅，那对绿眼睛又看着安灼拉，“你受伤了吗？”

“没有。”安灼拉说。

“那就好。”格朗泰尔絮絮叨叨地说，“不论如何，先回缪尚，我给你做个检查，你吃了饭吗？我们要给你买点吃的，你想喝点什么……”

他还拉着安灼拉的手，隔着冰凉的雨水他还能感受到格朗泰尔的体温，一种若有若无的，温柔的鹅黄色光晕。安灼拉意识到自己在笑。

“妈的，安灼拉，这是人工智能！”

安灼拉在旋转的气流中飞速下坠，灰色的静电信号碎片刺痛他的脸。在他的视线边缘，一只黑沉沉的巨手从天上朝他扑来。一只黑色的眼睛看着他，一个女孩的眼睛，某种白色和紫色的细碎花瓣从他的视线里一闪而过。一只看不见的手将世界翻转过去，格点平原如同一枚圆盘般旋转起来。安灼拉飞速敲打键盘，他的指尖之下绿色霓虹组成的网格状二维键盘像失灵的灯管一样不规律地闪了闪，在它彻底消散之前他只来得及输入一串指令，被敲中的字符亮起微弱的白光，如同动画火苗般在他的指尖之下跳跃，在下一个瞬间彻底褪色消失。细密的白霜呈现形状完美的六角形缓慢地覆盖上安灼拉的手，接着是手腕。托举他的身体的风逐渐消散，他狠狠坠落在地面上——一面光滑无瑕的银色镜面，延展至无穷远处。

“这是人工智能。”安灼拉同意道，看着那筑梦师：他跪在他身边，深绿色的油彩身影被隐隐约约的，微弱的白光笼罩，看上去有种不真实的距离感，仿佛身处某种广角镜头中。他朝安灼拉狂乱地摇头，眼睛睁得大大的。

“不行。你要离开这儿，安灼拉。”筑梦师说，“事情不能这样结束。你要离开这儿——你会没事的，我保证。”

安灼拉的手腕被白色的六角形霜花完全包裹，同样的霜花飞速爬上他的眼角和脸颊。他冲筑梦师摇摇头。

“它已经封锁所有出口了。”他说。

俊美的安灼拉，在这样绝望的情形之下微微抬起头，脸上带着某种庄严的冰冷神气，他的金发末梢被白色的霜末覆盖，他的周身的像素开始剥离，在半空中缓慢地化作某种闪着光的金色碎屑，变作某种二进制的零星数字影像，如同视觉残留般消失。

天空呈现一种黯淡的灰色，看上去像是用铅笔在一张白色素描纸上胡乱涂抹出来的，飞快地朝下压来，离他们越来越近。那只黑色的巨手从半空中扑向安灼拉，黑色的倒影投在安灼拉脚下的镜面上，像某种异形对他露出獠牙。与此同时安灼拉脚下的镜面平原开始变得粘稠，朝下凹陷，银色的粘液漫过他的脚面，朝上蔓延，他缓慢地朝下降，紫绿色的电流穿透他的大脑皮质，进入某种更加幽深的地方，寒冷刺骨的银白色粘液顺着他的脊椎朝上爬行，爬向他的小脑，他的大脑，银白色的痛苦如同把无数最细最小的针尖扎进他的神经里去，脊椎，然后是小脑，然后——

他仍睁着眼，看着那只缓慢下降的黑色巨手，在某个扭曲的视野中，它看上去很像是由一排坦克组成的，黑色的炮口一致对准他。在另一个扭曲的视野中，它看上去只是一只普通的老人的手，指甲上有纹路和灰尘，这只手放在一张光亮的褐色桃木桌面上，然后敲下了某个按钮。这些视野在安灼拉的大脑里被高温熔化成一团，像揉合在一起的蜡人偶，他的腿和手逐渐失去知觉，他的视野变得很奇怪：他能看见那筑梦师朝他伸出双手，然后张开嘴，他大约还说了什么话，他的身影逐渐在安灼拉的视线里变作一团模糊的二维动画，红色的昆虫外骨骼爬满他的视线边缘。枫叶的图案。静电。燃烧的丛林。

那就动手吧。安灼拉想，紫绿色的电流包裹住他的植物神经，他的身子开始发抖，或许他的牙齿也在发抖，麻颤。动手吧。安灼拉想，接着某种互补色的炸弹在他的脑海里引爆，黑色轰然弥漫开来，像钢钉般打进他的颅骨里去。

黑色。

寂静。

有人在黑暗中握了握住他的手。

“你要离开这儿，安灼拉。”

筑梦师的声音喃喃地在安灼拉的大脑里说，这声音中被屏蔽的部分猛然被加入声轨，听起来更具有穿透力了，一种清冷的沙哑音色，安灼拉的心脏在黑暗中结冻，缩紧成一团。

他永远认识这个声音。在过去的半年中，这个声音总在他的演说末尾响起来，讥讽地哈哈大笑；高声胡说八道；刻薄地批驳他，用一种能够把他的观点彻底撕得粉碎的凶残口才；轻柔地吟唱婉转而没有歌词的调子，烟嗓；抱着一把吉他坐在吧台上高声唱流行歌曲，把歌词改成“马特洛特，拥抱我呀”，他早就知道那是一副好歌喉，——

他重新睁开眼睛。

筑梦师用胳膊抱紧他，把身体盖在他的身上。安灼拉猛然打了一个冷战，听见那筑梦师的呼吸在他的耳根处轻柔地颤抖一下，一团最微弱的气流，近乎是温暖的，它在某个瞬间扫过他的皮肤，然后粉碎。

安灼拉直视那筑梦师。双向协议被外界恶意硬性打破，从细细密密的，玻璃上的弹洞般朝外发散开来的裂缝中央逐渐形成一个人形，他长着乱糟糟的黑色卷发，然后那张脸对上了安灼拉的，那一瞬间他近乎对着安灼拉笑了，一个抱歉的哀伤笑容，如此微小，近乎在形成之初就湮没在破碎的数据洪流中。

他把一只手放在安灼拉的胸口，一团混杂着红色、白色和蓝色的油彩火焰在他的手掌底下亮了起来，一种遥远的心跳声敲在安灼拉的耳膜里，他才意识到这心跳声一直都存在，它的节奏同火苗跳动的节奏全然一致，安灼拉低头看着他的胸口，那原本是那朵三色花的位置，此时它的中央猛然绽开一只口子，一条鲜红色的油彩裂缝，一个通道，一排后现代主义的亮蓝色油彩折线混杂着支离破碎的白色油彩动画火苗从中发散向空间中的每一个方向。在安灼拉的某个主观维度中，这条裂痕逐渐扩大，仿佛某种旋涡，无数种闪亮的红色、白色和蓝色的颜料在其中旋转着，组成某种棒棒糖般的纹路，一个环状的色彩迷宫。

他用尽全力把安灼拉往旋涡里推。

“共和国万岁。”

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉轻声说。

不！安灼拉试图尖叫却发不出声，银白色的毒针遍布他的神经系统，他只能绝望地拽着他的袖子。与此同时那只黑色的巨手轰然砸下，在安灼拉的某个视角中，无数黑色的神经毒针被比例尺放大得近乎失真，它们捅穿格朗泰尔的后背，黑色的刀尖从他的胸口穿出来，一只又一只。

“跑。”

格朗泰尔轻柔地说。格朗泰尔的声音裹在浓雾里，尾音碎裂在数据的真空中。温暖的血渗出来，漆黑如沥青的血。鲜红如宝石的血。

安灼拉跌进三色花的旋涡中去。在他的潜意识里，他仍能看见黑冰把格朗泰尔撕扯开来，他的数据表层散落开来，如同一团绿莹莹的蝴蝶般朝上升，在半空中被狂风撕得粉碎。他像玻璃一样碎裂。酒瓶摔碎在地上。一只威士忌瓶子。一只白兰地瓶子。一只苦艾酒瓶子。晶莹细密的碎片散落一地。

啪。

“停下，不准同调！把这操蛋玩意儿删掉！”

格朗泰尔破口大骂，果不其然，警局冰墙伸出一排银烛台形状的触手，它发现他了。

等下，它发现的是另一个人。格朗泰尔第一次发现自己的粗话词汇不够用，入侵警局已经足够麻烦了，要是再碰上一个目击者，他一定会彻底完蛋。天知道他不过是想要搞回他的驾照：他们没收他的驾照，这根本不公平。好吧，他确实可能是抿了两口杰克丹尼威士忌，可所有人都会这样做！那破玩意难喝极了，真是吃力不讨好，那根本不是他的错。

他扭过头去试图看看那倒霉蛋长什么样，却被从那里传来的数据波动吓了一跳。显然来者是个牛仔，携带的病毒数据浓度大得吓人，客户端被他搞得彻底崩溃，由多余的第五个维度引来的参数洪流般涌来，格朗泰尔觉得哭笑不得：倒霉的天才，亏得他能写得出这么复杂的吓人东西，可一看就是用惯了顶级定制湿件的贵公子，警局系统哪里能承受得住这么密集的数据流呢？还有他用的这些高级格式！老天，他究竟黑过公共设施没有？ 

他一边想一边朝倒霉的天才走近了一个格点，终于看清了那病毒的一角，鲜红色的刀刃交错着展开，形状如同圣经中大天使米迦勒所持的红十字剑，病毒毒针如同莲花般绽放，用一种可怕的精准姿态一举削下一排烛台。格朗泰尔被震惊得无以复加。操，他想，这是个什么变态玩意？

他握紧画笔，继续朝拥有变态病毒的倒霉的天才前进了两个格点。

拥有变态病毒的倒霉的天才脚踏燃烧的鲜红云彩，手持红十字剑，独缺一对黄金羽翼，一头金煌煌的卷发在不存在的电子狂风中飘散。

他的眼睛碧蓝，嘴唇鲜红，这幅容貌美得不该属于人类。

格朗泰尔看见了圣经中的大天使米迦勒。


	9. Chapter 9

十四．

安灼拉睁开眼睛，一对泪珠从中落了下去。他的右眼充血了，碧蓝透明的虹膜背后被血完全覆盖，泪珠顺着他的眼角往下滑，一种病态的血红晶莹，看上去像一颗浸在水里的红宝石。在古费拉克按住他之前，他已经开始放声尖叫：

“格朗泰尔！”

古费拉克使劲压住他的胳膊。安灼拉面无人色，他的胳膊在古费拉克的手掌之下发抖，力气却大得惊人，古费拉克只能一遍一遍对他喊：

“飞儿已经去找他了！飞儿已经去找他了——安琪！”他按着安灼拉的胳膊，古费拉克也在哭，脸颊和额前的头发全部湿透了，“你也受伤了，求你不要动！”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉狂躁地说，他的牙齿还在打战，试图坐起来，“我得去找他。”

“飞儿已经去了。”古费拉克说，“安琪，拜托你别动——”两排鼻血顺着安灼拉的鼻子往下流，他看上去不为所动。

“我没事。”他咬着牙说，伸手去揉他的衣领，“我得去找他。”

“安琪，你刚刚心脏停跳了。”古费拉克绝望地说，“还有脊椎——”

“不行！”安灼拉用近乎不像安灼拉的嘶哑声音喊叫，血顺着他的下巴往下滴，一滴一滴地，在惨白的脖颈上画下两排红亮的痕迹，他挣扎着坐起身，“他要死了！”

他不会死的。古费拉克想说，但此时一阵可怕的恐惧从他的胸口直传向上，堵住他的喉咙，让他的双眼重新被泪水填满，他什么也说不出来。

他不会死的。古费拉克感觉心脏被猛然扔进冰窖，他什么也说不出来。那一瞬间安灼拉的视线同他的相交，躲闪已经来不及了。很久之后古费拉克回忆起来，才意识到他在此之前从未见过安灼拉流露绝望。哪怕只是一个瞬间，黑沉沉的东西从安灼拉的眼睛深处一闪而过，如同夏日的闪电，下一刻他别过视线，慢慢站起来，捂着后背歪歪扭扭地走向门口，肩膀撞在门框上。古费拉克追上去，在对上安灼拉的眼神的一瞬间意识到：世上没有什么能够阻止他走出这间屋子去找格朗泰尔。

“我陪你去。”古费拉克最后说，伸手挽过安灼拉的胳膊，感觉到安灼拉把身体的一部分重量靠在他的肩膀上。安灼拉的身子还在发抖，体温低得不正常，又狂乱地伸手去抹满嘴的血，一把又一把，他的手掌被染得一片鲜红，像涂满了格朗泰尔爱用的油画颜料。

格朗泰尔原本住在离缪尚不到五分钟路程的一间出租屋里。安灼拉意识到他从来没有去过。他和古费拉克踩过包着塑料薄膜的走廊，一只油亮的黑色蟑螂从他的脚下飞快窜过。电梯里有香水和烟草的味道，混合着一种奇怪的酸味，安灼拉不知道那是不是某种酒的气味。

他的视线被一层黯淡的血网笼罩，周围的东西似乎都在震动，他能看见走廊地面上铺着一层灰尘，墙上满是刮花和模糊的喷料广告。格朗泰尔的房间在阁楼，顶上铺着钢筋和一层布满灰尘的玻璃板。安灼拉冲向那扇门，猛然间听见一个人的大声喊叫：

“神经断流器，必须截断——”

安灼拉推开门。若李和公白飞都跪在地上，博须埃站在一边。

若李手上举着一只一次性针筒，另一只手上抱着一台电脑，公白飞背对着他，他们都没有看他。博须埃朝他移来目光，眼睛在同一瞬间由于惊讶而瞪得大大的。

“安琪！”他说，后半句话被安灼拉的眼神顶了回去。博须埃的眼睛红通通的，满头大汗。

“再来一次。突触——”

公白飞的声音模糊地说。

砰。

从公白飞的臂弯之下露出一团乱糟糟的黑色卷发，现在这团卷发微微地打着战，公白飞把一只手从这团卷发背后收回来——公白飞的手完全被血覆盖了。安灼拉在一瞬间突然感到寒冷刺骨，一种僵硬的麻木感从他的脊背蔓延向全身，他被钉死在地上，一步也迈不出去。

“安琪。”

安灼拉看着房间四壁，房间四壁也回看着他。他突然感到头晕目眩。

“神经反馈系统……”

若李的声音。

这些墙壁和地板上全都挂着、扔着和散落着大小不一的画，它们一叠叠被毫无章法地堆和卷在一起，像无用的旧报纸，表面覆盖着红色、金色和橘黄色的油彩、彩铅、水彩、喷漆，以及无数安灼拉辨认不出的颜料。

这些颜料统统在描绘同一样东西，安灼拉的视线停在那些画布上。——多美的云石雕像！柔和的灰影勾勒出这雕像下颌骨的轮廓，一环环金黄色的光亮卷发围绕他的脸颊，又在风中飘散；他的双眼碧蓝，光明盈盈若烈火，他的眼神仿佛风暴，又如同坚冰；他的双唇饱满，形状如同盛放的，浸透鲜血的红玫瑰花瓣；他用一种庄严而镇静的姿态直视天空，容光焕发，手持一把红十字剑，脚踏燃烧的红色云彩，背负三对挑染黄金的天使羽翼。一个细高而匀称的红色身影，一个穿着红衣服的加拉忒亚，一位身披红霞的阿波罗。

安灼拉看着这些画布。在过去的二十二年中，他曾无数次在镜子里看见类似的东西，却从未意识到它们看上去有可能如此神似一尊天神。画中的天神也把蓝荧荧的双眼投向他，眼神酷寒逼人，那种光芒让他想到南极冰川，天神的玫瑰般的红唇冷峻地抿紧，那是天神审判凡人的眼神，一种近乎超自然的神情。安灼拉感觉自己视线中的那道血网逐渐变得更加密集——

安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。

“心率不齐。”

公白飞的声音遥远得像来自另一颗星球。安灼拉把视线努力从画里的天神身上移开，移到公白飞身上。公白飞微微侧过身子，安灼拉终于看清了他。

公白飞的衣服上全是血，刺眼的大红色块泼在他的整个腹部，把它完全染成红色。

从公白飞的身边垂下去一只手，同样沾满了血。这只手连接着一只深绿色的卫衣袖子，现在被血染成了深棕色。这只手在空气里无力地挣扎一下，仿佛试图想要抓住某样东西却失败了，又慢慢地垂了下去，那团乱糟糟的黑色卷发随之摇晃，从中露出半张脸来，它的脸颊和嘴唇全部沾满了血，眼睛空洞地睁着。一个无关的事实突然刺进安灼拉的脑海里：那对眼睛多么绿，夏日的树叶般的，精灵般的——

一颗豆大的鲜血从这只眼睛里掉出来，安静地顺着脸颊往下流，在灰白的皮肤上画过一条鲜红发亮的泪痕。

安灼拉视线中黯淡的血网在同一瞬间变得无比清晰，无比明亮，像一只血红色的蜂窝，红色昆虫的外骨骼爬过他的视线边缘，他伸手去揪他的头发，有人在尖叫，他朝下倒，没有碰到地面，只是落入一潭温暖的黑色深井中去。

安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。安灼拉。

格朗泰尔站在桌子另一侧，阳光松松散散地落在他的卷发一角。他的绿眼睛瞪得大大的，眼底有阳光的金色碎片，像沉在绿色潭水之下的零星金砂。

安灼拉看着他。

“你为什么不告诉我？”

他听见自己问，或他只是听见某个声音在问——这是种脑海中的旁白般的声音。在某种模糊的，梦境特有的平静情绪中，他仿佛隔着一面镜子看着他自己：一个高个子的金发青年的身影，他的头发泛着油彩色泽的，纯金般的光彩。他的周身也环绕着同样的一层油彩光晕，那是纯白和金黄色的，像天使的光环，像格朗泰尔的画作。

格朗泰尔慢慢往后退，嘴唇由于恼怒而抿紧了。

“我永远不会告诉你！”他骂，“我是什么人，公白飞吗？我可不想对你造成什么心理阴影！我已经足够——足够讨人厌了！”

他使劲揉头发，安灼拉走向他，肢体活动的感受很奇怪，好像在深水里跋涉。

“为什么？”安灼拉说。

他看着格朗泰尔。在意识的一角，他知道格朗泰尔在哭，粉红色和浅绿色的，彩铅绘本般的泪水顺着格朗泰尔的眼睛往下流，在脸上汇成两条动画般闪闪烁烁的细小彩铅溪流。

“为什么？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔只是往后退。格朗泰尔的眼睛反射着阳光，像绿色的玻璃，像酒瓶的碎片，细小的裂痕从他的眼里蔓延开来，伴随着某部老电影里的悲伤配乐——安灼拉不再记得它的名字了，他甚至不再记得它的曲调——

“为什么？”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔——格朗泰尔——”

格朗泰尔只是看着他。

“我说过啦，安灼拉。我说，玫瑰花儿的守护甜心是完全值得且活该被嘲笑的。等你意识到这一点，”格朗泰尔慢慢地说，他说不下去了，伸手去擦眼泪，“当然，我说的话——你不必在意——完全不必——”

他试图越过桌子去碰格朗泰尔，但他的动作太慢了。凭空出现的，黑色的荆棘枝条缓慢地穿过格朗泰尔的后背，又从胸前伸出来。它们是一笔又一笔黑色的油彩，格尔尼卡风格的，在空气里往下滴，如同沥青。

“这都是我的错。”格朗泰尔看着他说，他的声音听不出痛楚，“安灼拉，你——你责备我吧。”

彩铅般的眼泪在空气中汇成儿童绘本般的，粉红色和浅绿色的气球。格朗泰尔的眼神像个小孩子。

“这都是我的错。”

安灼拉放声尖叫，在某种近乎具有魔力的，梦境特有的模糊的平静情绪中，他仿佛从镜子的另一侧看着他自己，他也在哭，鲜红闪亮的眼泪源源不断地顺着他的脸往下流。

“我抓不住你！”

安灼拉放声尖叫。

他又伸手去抓，却摸了一手的颜料。他的胸口剧痛无比，沉重无比，冰冷的麻木感顺着他的指尖往上蔓延。

“我抓不住你！” 

格朗泰尔的身影变得模糊了，然后安灼拉听见仪器急促的滴滴声，它们大约来自他的头顶，或许是身边，他不知道，他不在意。

“格朗泰尔！”

我佛了，我写不出安琪百分之一的美（摔


	10. Chapter 10

十五.

公白飞必须休息。

若李通常都是ABC的两位医生当中规矩比较严格的那一个，加上现在情况特殊。他把两只手叉在腰上严厉地看着公白飞，直到他同意去睡觉，拖着摇摇晃晃的步子走出安置格朗泰尔的房间。公白飞看上去如此疲惫，若李想着，飞儿看上去如此崩溃，整件事情让他有种身处噩梦般的不真实感。在所有人中，若李那时候想，在所有人中最不可能为此受伤的就是格朗泰尔……

他把另一条电极放在格朗泰尔的额头上，看着屏幕上的读数。他的眼睛酸痛无比。病房里的灯光打在格朗泰尔脸上，他的皮肤看上去有种近乎透明的苍白质感，他的眼睑上覆盖着细微的紫色毛细血管，眼底有青紫色的大片淤青，羽毛般的黑色睫毛静止着。

他揉着眼睛看着格朗泰尔。他的身上插满管子、针头和电极，看上去显得出奇瘦小，像个坏掉的大布娃娃。这些管子、针头和电极目前充当着这个大布娃娃的心脏和肺叶，一片羽毛般的黑色卷发柔软地垂在他的额头上，全然静止不动。

“你为什么不告诉安琪？”若李轻柔地说，看着格朗泰尔埋在呼吸面罩下的脸。那张脸上空无一物，某些曾经让格朗泰尔看上去就像格朗泰尔的东西消失了，这张脸变得很陌生。

若李揉揉眼睛，他是医生，他不允许自己情绪失控。他把视线移回显示电极读数的屏幕上。一样东西吸引了他的注意力——一个细小的波峰，在一条带子一样的平线上显得如此明显，这让若李在巨大的震惊中猛然跳起来，把眼睛直直对准它，又开始在键盘上飞速敲字，调整频率。

他仍旧死死盯着屏幕。第二个波峰，比上一个还要微小。若李把眼睛贴近屏幕，在键盘上输入新的参数范围。

“大R，你要醒来，我们还要上柯林斯去喝酒，我们所有人，包括你，听见没有？”

他一连串地说，眼睛仍旧死死盯着屏幕。他的手指在键盘上飞速敲打，噼噼啪啪的微弱声响像蝴蝶扑扇翅膀。

要是在平时，格朗泰尔大约会跳起来大声反驳，“柯林斯！要喝酒也得去好一点儿的地方吧，翅膀儿？嘿，你们没有品位，工业乙醇混进去点葡萄糖便自称作酒，这又是什么大笑话？你们可要笑死我了！——跟我来吧，我知道有个喝酒的好去处——”

若李从想象中回过神来，在四周的一片仪器滴滴作响的死寂中咬住下嘴唇，他把视线从格朗泰尔空无一物的惨白脸颊上移回屏幕：平线。

古费拉克咬着食指关节，面对着安灼拉的电脑屏幕。热安坐在他身边。

“拜托，一定有办法的。”热安用沙哑的声音说。热安的眼圈熬得通红，眼里闪着一种凶狠的光，“去街垒里找。安琪往他身上放了东西，若李说过的。他的潜意识里有闭环，辨识码来自街垒。”

古费拉克在安灼拉的键盘上敲打，把街垒的结构调出来，荆棘丛生的黑色图像在屏幕上颤抖一下，逐渐活了过来，表面冰层像黑色的玻璃雪花一样四散。

他继续深潜，冰层飞快地掠过他的视线边缘，如同朝闪着幽光的漆黑隧道之下游去。无数闪闪发光的，荧光喷漆般的橘红色和亮黄色颜料碎片打着转从他身边飞过，像某种扭曲的三维赛车赛道被折叠起来，勾勒出一颗变形的九角星的轮廓。冰墙内核像一潭白亮的深水般在他面前铺展开来，发着光的涟漪像玻璃纸的褶皱般越过他的视线边缘。

一个动画程序插入进去。这潭深水表面浮起波纹，震荡起来，几种频率交替出现，逐渐合成某种抽象图像，形状像埋在水底的一朵模糊褪色的花，油膜光泽的，颗粒状的红色和白色像素块在花瓣边缘不规律地闪烁，像褪色的釉质。

热安此时接入一个潜意识程序，在格朗泰尔的电脑键盘上飞速敲打。与此同时，安灼拉的屏幕上这朵模糊的花的形状逐渐变得清晰，浅淡的红色油彩一层层覆盖花瓣，花茎上的尖刺泛起黑色的光，最后一朵金色的火苗伴随着轻微的啪的一声亮了起来，正位于花蕊中央。

热安对准这朵花甩甩格朗泰尔的画笔：口令。他看着它逐渐变形成为一朵法兰西革命式的油彩三色花，一个环形迷宫。

他从迷宫入口纵身跳了下去。

公白飞戴着口罩，对古费拉克和热安点点头，然后看着安灼拉。安灼拉的脸色和嘴唇都雪白，他用一只蓝色和一只血红的眼睛看着公白飞，眼神呈现一种玻璃般的坚硬感。

“安琪，你放在街垒内核里的闭环可能会救他的命。”公白飞说，“是你把他的辨识码预先放进去的，是吗？”

安灼拉只是缓慢地摇头。

“我没敲完代码。”他用耳语般的音量说，“迷光破坏了我的输入系统。”

“不论如何，街垒辨认出他了。”公白飞说，“我想迷光没有认出那种闭环结构，我希望它能把他藏在某个地方——”

“不论如何他还有希望，安琪。”若李说，他抱着一包电极从公白飞的手术室里探出半个身子来，口罩把脸遮盖得严严实实，“飞儿，要开始了。”

“拜托。”安灼拉说。

公白飞已经戴好手套并且穿好手术服了，不然他一定会紧紧拥抱安灼拉。但他只是冲他们点点头，跟在若李背后走进手术室。两扇门在他身后平滑地关闭。

安灼拉在手术进行到一半的时候撑不住了，脑袋慢慢往后靠，疲惫地歪到一边去。古费拉克扭过头看他，安灼拉的眼睛睁得大大的。

“你可以睡一会儿，安琪。”古费拉克说，安灼拉的体温很低，古费拉克感觉自己的确靠着某种云石做成的东西而非人体，“他们的手术估计还要很长一阵子。”

“我不困。”安灼拉说。

古费拉克摇摇头。“你想吃点什么吗？喝点什么？任何东西？”

“不。”安灼拉说。

“你知道这不是你的错。”古费拉克说。安灼拉什么也没说，身子靠着古费拉克，着实像一尊真正静止且冰冷的云石雕像。

“安琪。”热安说，轻柔地把一只手搭在安灼拉肩膀上，热安的天蓝色眼睛看着安灼拉，“没人知道凡尔赛有人工智能。我们——不论如何，我们没有失去你，这已经足够幸运了。”

安灼拉只是摇摇头。

“我还在跟他吵架。”他说，慢慢抬起头，下嘴唇开始颤抖，“他那时就想告诉我那是他。而我——”他摇摇头，“我都对他说了什么？”

“安琪，嘿。”热安揉他的肩膀，“我和古费早就认识他了，但是就连我们都没认出来。”

“我对他严酷。”安灼拉说，“我总责备他。”他说，声音往下沉，“我对他说他叫我失望了。”

“安琪，梅恩便门的事已经过去了。这不是你的错，换作别人也会对他发火，而且你不知道那是他。”古费拉克说。

“他有可能不会死。”热安说，“听着，我接入街垒内核，那儿保存着他相当完整的潜意识，那是个环形迷宫，结构跟街垒内核的闭环结构相当类似，我不过用梦境把它还原出来。我想街垒只是把他藏起来了。不论迷光有什么人工智能，它都没有认出那个内闭环，他一定在某个地方。”

安灼拉看着他。

“大R是个狡猾的混蛋，我不相信他会这么轻易地死掉。”古费拉克说，“当时我跟他在学校做同一门课程设计，我知道的。他狡猾极了。”

“好。”安灼拉最后说，看着古费拉克，“我相信他。”

古费拉克的眼睛开始发烫，他拼命眨眼。在某些特殊的时刻，安灼拉身上的一无所疑永远叫他吃惊。他对安灼拉使劲点头。

“好。”他说，“好，领袖。”

他们用力拥抱对方。

两个小时之后手术室的门打开了，公白飞和若李先后走出来，所有人在同时围上去，巴阿雷和博须埃冲上去揪住若李的两只手，马吕斯的嗓子哑了：

“他活着吗？”

公白飞疲惫地摘掉手套和口罩。公白飞的眼里带有一种冷光，那是种解剖刀般的锋利神情，他的脸颊苍白无血色。

“他会活下来的。”他轻柔地说。

古费拉克和热安在同时扑向他，紧紧搂住他。

“古费，热安。”公白飞说，轻柔地推开他们，然后把视线对准了安灼拉。安灼拉在同时慢慢站起来，他看上去想要说话，但最后只是张了张嘴，他死死地盯着公白飞。

“他被人工智能咬得很深。我不知道他掉进哪里了。”公白飞说，“对他的神经系统伤害很大，比我想象中更加麻烦，那可能会导致认知障碍，或者精神疾病,或者更糟糕的——我不知道。等他醒来我才能确定。”

“他能醒来。”安灼拉机械地重复。他的声音有点漏风，听起来像某种模仿安灼拉的声音造出来的低精度数字音轨。

“他能醒来。”公白飞说，“我希望这是件好事。”

一种发光的温暖东西仿佛猛然击中了安灼拉，又像从他的身体深处升起，他的视线边缘金灿灿地放着光，呼吸猛然变得顺畅了，他过了一阵才发现古费拉克和公白飞分别架着他的一边胳膊。他摆脱他们，深深喘气，视线重新变得清晰起来，才意识到周围的人都在欢呼和放声尖叫，弗以伊在跳舞，马吕斯在地上把四肢摆成了一个大字。

“我爱你，飞儿。”古费拉克说，扭过身去用力拥抱公白飞，又把安灼拉揽进怀里：公白飞终于露出笑容，把安灼拉和古费拉克搂得紧紧的。

公白飞的身子很温暖。安灼拉任由公白飞的胳膊搂紧他的后背，又把下巴靠在公白飞的肩膀上，疲惫地闭上了眼。

安灼拉成天守在格朗泰尔这儿。

不得不说的是，安灼拉守护病人的方式令公白飞倍感亲切。八岁的时候公白飞把脚踝扭断了，八岁的安灼拉陪同他的方式和现在别无二致——他从不给病人读书，也不说话，只是默默坐在旁边看着，直到被强制性地赶走——八岁的时候安灼拉的父母在夜晚时焦急万分，只好找到公白飞家里来拽安灼拉回家睡觉；二十二岁的时候把安灼拉拽去睡觉的人换成了公白飞，安灼拉则还是那副冷冰冰的态度：

“我不需要睡觉。”

八岁的公白飞十分感动但同时十分困惑。二十二岁的公白飞决定仍旧问安灼拉同一个问题：

“你是怎么进化出不需要睡觉的生理结构的？”

安灼拉瞪着公白飞看。两个半星期以来安灼拉的恢复能力令人惊喜，他的脸上开始有血色，眼里的充血开始褪去，他的视力恢复正常，他不再感觉呼吸困难。

公白飞看着安灼拉露出微笑。八岁的时候公白飞已经把一件事当作同四种碱基、密码子和脱氧核糖核苷酸同样客观且不容改变的存在，现在他意识到这件事仍旧未变：安灼拉永远是他最好的朋友。不论发生什么，他会永远爱他。

“飞儿。”安灼拉说，“万一我走了他醒过来怎么办？”

公白飞脸上的微笑扩大了。

“这可是格朗泰尔。”他说，“他只会在你在的时候醒来。”

安灼拉也看着他。自从安灼拉从迷光里逃出来，公白飞第一次看见他笑。

两天之后格朗泰尔第一次睁眼。公白飞说的一点没错，那时候安灼拉确实守在他身边，他猛地跳起来凑近他，心脏砰砰狂跳。格朗泰尔的眼睛看上去很可怕，两只绿眼珠全沉在染成血红色的巩膜里，他迷惑地，艰难地眨眨眼。

安灼拉握紧他的手。

“嘿，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔的手冰冷极了，他又眨眨眼，似乎比上一次更加困难，他的眼珠茫然地转一转，仿佛完全不知道自己身在何处。

“没事儿了，你醒来了。”安灼拉尽可能柔和地轻声说，看着格朗泰尔沉在血里的眼睛，他想到他的梦境，他的噩梦，或许那根本不是梦境，关于格朗泰尔的事，他再也分不清了。

“不是你的错。”他又说，“格朗泰尔，那不是你的错。你救了我——”

格朗泰尔重新闭上眼睛，眼珠在眼睑背后转了转，又不再动了。

格朗泰尔第二次醒来的时候公白飞也在。他毫无征兆地睁开眼，直直对上安灼拉的视线，慢慢露出认得对方的神色。

“嘿。”安灼拉说，止不住地笑出了声，一种温暖而散发金光的东西填满了他的整个身体，他好想放声大叫。

他握紧格朗泰尔的手。

“嘿，格朗泰尔。”

“嘿。”格朗泰尔轻柔地说，他的声调里有种陌生的东西，安灼拉分辨不出那是什么，——这种陌生的东西让格朗泰尔的声音变得很不一样，“阿波罗。”

“嘿。”安灼拉说，“谢谢你。”

“谢什么？我？”格朗泰尔眨眨眼，像刚刚睡醒的小孩子，“你的眼睛受伤了……”

“不，没事儿。”安灼拉飞快地说，“只是充血，而且已经快要好了。”他说，“格朗泰尔，你醒来了。”他说，“——我感谢你。”他直视格朗泰尔沉在血里的一对眼睛，“你救了我。”

“不。”格朗泰尔喃喃地说，“我该征求你的允许的。对不起。”

安灼拉睁大眼睛。“你在说什么？”

格朗泰尔什么也没说，只是扭过头去看着他裸露的胳膊，现在上面布满了针头和管子，他用一种空洞的眼神看着它们，仿佛完全不认识这是什么一样。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉说。

“你原谅我吧，安灼拉。你原谅我吧。”格朗泰尔说，用一种安灼拉从未见过的，深重而哀伤的眼神看着他，“这都怪我。我。”

安灼拉感觉他的胃往下沉。“你在说什么？你没有做错什么，你要征求我的什么允许？”

“我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔没头没脑地继续说，眼圈毫无征兆地红了，猛然伸手去拔插在胳膊上的针头，“操，这次怎么这么久？”他用一种陌生而狂躁的声音说，全然和对安灼拉说话的语气不同，又用一种可怕的暴力扯掉皮肤上的针头和管子，然后伸手去拽额头上的电极，他的胳膊开始流血，一条红亮的血痕顺着针眼飞速朝下延伸。

安灼拉悚然地瞪着他看，用力按住他的手，阻止他把额头上的电极扯掉，但格朗泰尔的动作比他更快，电极的带子被他一把扯断。安灼拉睁大眼睛，用力按住格朗泰尔血淋淋的胳膊。

“你在干什么？”安灼拉轻声问。

“妈的，让它结束！”格朗泰尔继续说，声音压低了而变得嘶哑，眼睛却由于恐惧而瞪大，他看着安灼拉，那种眼神让安灼拉想到被关进捕鼠夹里的老鼠，“阿波罗，你放了我。求你了——你放了我吧。”

“没有人囚禁你，你在说什么？”安灼拉的声量无意识地提高了，这时候公白飞正走进来，眼睛猛然瞪大了，在看见格朗泰尔鲜血横流的手臂的同时显露出巨大的悚然神情。格朗泰尔慢慢扭过头去看着公白飞，视线茫然地呆了几秒，突然爆发出一阵尖声大笑。

“大R？”公白飞用完全冷静的声音说，从病床旁边飞快地抽出一支针筒，把针筒接入一条滴管末端，“你在干什么？”

“滚！”格朗泰尔用听起来完全不像格朗泰尔的声音尖叫，“这又是什么？别碰我！——别——”他说，发音很模糊。公白飞只是抓住他的胳膊，把针尖精准地扎进他的皮肤里，又飞快地撕开一张真皮贴，对准格朗泰尔的脖子往下按。他安慰地对安灼拉使个眼色。天知道，格朗泰尔的力气大得吓人，安灼拉瞪着他，视线在公白飞和格朗泰尔之间飞速转换。

“格朗泰尔，你在说什么？”公白飞用一种令人安心的冷静声调说，看着格朗泰尔，“你想要问什么？”

格朗泰尔看着公白飞，又把视线移回安灼拉身上。他开始哭了，手腕在安灼拉的钳制之下开始抽搐，如此剧烈，他的发音很模糊，安灼拉几乎无法辨认那些词语，“不——不是——真的——不——这——不——是——我的——”他用抽搐的声音说，“不——不——不存在。不。”他放声尖叫，开始流鼻血，“不要——不——不。”他说，挣扎着吸气，喉咙里发出一种类似咳嗽的窒息的咯咯声。鼻血在他的嘴唇和下巴上留下两条红印。

公白飞的脸色变得煞白，他把一条崭新的电极用力贴在格朗泰尔的额头上，又把另一只滴管针头扎进他的脖子里，为他戴上呼吸面罩。安灼拉感觉自己手掌之下的那只手腕缓慢地瘫软下去，格朗泰尔的身子陷进床单里，他眨眨眼，眼神变得雾蒙蒙的，半滴眼泪仍然挂在眼角，像一颗凝固成化石的红色宝石。

“黑冰搞坏他的神经系统了。而且他心率不齐。”公白飞解释道，“千万不能让他拔任何针头和电极，这可能会害死他。”

“嘿，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉把视线移回格朗泰尔身上，惊讶地发觉格朗泰尔还在看他。他的眼睛大睁着，张张嘴却没有发出声音，只是定定地盯着他看，像一只睁着眼的垂死麻雀。安灼拉感觉自己的心脏结冻了——他永远认得那口型，那是“阿波罗”。

“这是真的。我们是真的。你醒来了。”安灼拉说。

“镇静剂。让他睡吧。”公白飞的声音如同从遥远的水底传来。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，他只是缓慢地移开视线，不再去看安灼拉。安灼拉捏紧他的手——格朗泰尔没有回应，只是垂下视线，似乎用尽全力摇了摇头，最后闭上了眼。

“安灼拉。”公白飞的手搭在安灼拉的肩膀上。安灼拉抬头看着他。公白飞的嘴角有种压抑着的悲痛。

安灼拉腾地站起来。

“他觉得我们不是真的。”他说，“我们该怎么办？我们得让格朗泰尔相信——”

公白飞的嘴唇开始发抖。安灼拉终于意识到这句话隐含的可怕之处，一种刺骨的寒意顺着他的脊髓向下窜去。

“格朗泰尔不会相信的。”他麻木地说。

“不仅仅是格朗泰尔。”公白飞说，“筑梦师要是走到这一步就不能抽身了。现实对他来说成了梦境。”他看着安灼拉，公白飞的眼圈红了，“你没办法杀死一种念头，对吧？这种念头只会慢慢长大，变得更强。没人还能相信这是现实。”

“他的——”安灼拉听见他自己说，“他有图腾，对吧？”

“图腾没有用。他一定是坠入虚无了。迷光是人工智能呀。”公白飞说，“我不知道他在那里呆了多久，虚无中的时间单位可以被拉长——或许他已经在那里渡过了整整一生，或许更久。”

安灼拉还想说一些话，但是他的膝盖开始发软，在昏天黑地中他跑了出去，厕所看起来像是在另一个国家般遥远，他冲进门跪下去吐了，一股辛辣的气味，他大约流了些眼泪，它们大约是生理性的。生理没有意义。一个句子蹦进他的脑子里，肉身没有意义。你们这一群虚拟的赛博格英雄。你们不过是数据流的产物，你们的本质不过是二进制，看看这些转译程序，你们的神经元集群全部在赛博空间里注册着，每一个活动都是十六进制和湿件语言。这跟任何大型程序又有什么区别？你们凭什么说它们虚拟，说你们真实？区区一圈和一竖便能描述你们的一切——人类声称自己复杂的一切，不，一切都是虚荣。零，你们给它披上虚荣外衣——虚荣！王子，您在读着什么？空话，空话，空话。

意义。安灼拉用发抖的手捂住脸。

有什么意义，阿波罗？

对你来说什么也没有意义。安灼拉麻木地想，你成功了。你什么也不相信。你再也不相信任何东西了。

在他的想象中，格朗泰尔对这句话的回应是似笑非笑的一个眼神，仿佛胸有成竹地把守着某个秘密，他轻声地对安灼拉念着一句暗号：

你等着瞧吧。

好。我等着你。多久都成。在他的想象中，他对格朗泰尔如是说。或许他什么也没说。说话。格朗泰尔的尖牙利齿和他的雄辩滔滔在对方面前总是失效，或至少被歪曲成某种奇怪的东西，他们总是对对方说些奇怪的话。或许不说更好。


	11. Chapter 11

十六．

格朗泰尔感到他握着全息画笔的手很酸痛。他看着天空：它是灰色的，阴影线条打得很乱，像一副差劲的素描作品。

他往天上涂画色彩，笔尖落在素描纸上，呈现一种静脉血液似的暗红色，它们顺着天空往下流淌，很像一些贯穿伤口正朝下流着血，细长的血流在纸上编织成一副渔网似的细密网格——这并不是格朗泰尔的本意，他吓得收回了手。

“第四个天使将碗倒在了太阳之上。他因此获得了使人烈火焚身的力量。”

安灼拉坐在塞纳河边。

“第五位天使将碗倒在野兽的座位之上。他的王国从此暗无天日。”

安灼拉看起来也很奇怪：安灼拉的头发在画布上干裂了，布满密密麻麻的细碎裂痕，像金黄色的开裂泥土。安灼拉的眼睛看上去钴蓝加得太多，像两座蓝色的深洞。他的脸颊看起来光线不足，高额头和纤细的鼻梁被一层毫无道理的灰色阴影笼罩了，同周围的环境格格不入：显而易见的是，这样的画技是拙劣的。不论这是谁画的，格朗泰尔意识到，安灼拉都看上去很不对劲。

但是这不足够——这儿本该还有别的东西——

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉，你看起来很不对劲。”

空气中传来一种管弦乐的和弦，听起来很像《女武神的骑行》。

安灼拉不理会他，只是自顾自地低头看着塞纳河。塞纳河看上去很奇怪：它的像素和帧数掉得很厉害，成了一股翻滚着的蓝色碎片，像一副打碎的拼图。

“这真丑。”安灼拉说，指着河流看，又冲着格朗泰尔抬起头：安灼拉的眼里有种陌生的东西，一种空洞的天真神态，“它彻底失败了。我们都为此感到难过。”

“这，”格朗泰尔说，“没事儿的，这不过是一幅画，这是个迷宫，我们只需要突破这层冰，”他指着天空，“我会带我们离开这儿的，安灼拉。”

安灼拉什么也没说。

“没事儿的，”格朗泰尔又说，努力让声音听起来轻松，“嘿，安灼拉，阿波罗，你只用看着我就行，我这就突破它……”

他说，又朝天空挥舞画笔，满意地看着天空顺着他的笔尖聚拢了，变成一只拓扑结构的，超现实主义的灰黑色的浓稠圆环。——一种流派，盛行于二十世纪二十年代，他在脑子里模糊地想，存在主义，文学的，进军好莱坞的，——他朝上跑，踏在环上，它载着他急速上升，近乎飞行般的，一种遥远的白噪声从他的脑海一角缓慢升起，不，他想，像握一把刀般握紧画笔，朝天空刺去。

一种绝望的企图！梦境是畸形的，一种宝石色泽的，棱角晶莹的浅淡翠绿色，一种玉石色泽的透明墨绿色，一种未经打磨的矿石般的烟绿色，它们全在空气中闪闪发光，顺着他的笔锋朝上延伸出无数晶体碎片特有的几何状锐角，像无数细长的尖刀交叠组成参天的珊瑚，它们全顺着一个方向发展：这是天空，一张弄脏了的灰白色素描纸，一只在超载的维度参数中扭曲变形的黑色圆环，一种虚构的概念；宝石和矿石的尖刀刺向它，格朗泰尔的意识顺着刀尖刺向它，——天空像一块玻璃一样碎裂了，又像一张透明的纸似的被折叠，生出大片大片球形的泡沫状晶莹碎花：它们如同海浪般打着冠顶图案的旋儿沙沙地裂开。一座大洞：梦境背后黑暗的意识真空，一种虚无。一种模糊的，低沉的大型热兵器爆炸的声响，或管风琴低音部和弦般的巨响后知后觉地从四面八方传来。

往上突破——格朗泰尔在虚空中朝上踏，顺着一个不可能的角度冲向天空，他的全息画笔变作一杆指挥棒，碧绿色的宝石刀锋和墨绿色的翡翠刀锋在半空中汇集着飞升，它们的形状全如同蝴蝶，长尾凤蝶，光明女神蝶，打磨锋利的刀锋扑扇着，粼粼地透下深绿和浅绿的酒似的光——它们在空中的运动伴随着一种可视的轻盈的狂喜的交响乐和弦，管弦乐：单簧管、双簧管；铜管乐器：长笛；一种钢琴协奏曲，琶音；格朗泰尔的脚步踩在虚空中：飞升，飞升乎，已飞无影踪矣——又发明出一个新的词汇：刃翅。他一定是疯了。他这样想，歇斯底里地在空气中又劈又砍，一种狂乱的假想的舞蹈，他仿佛受了刺激的埃阿斯，可是不，他只是一个孤单单的皮拉得斯，他又劈又砍又刺，笔尖率领刃翅的大军朝天空猛攻，刀锋刺穿天空，露出大片大片星星般密集的黑色空洞。反转色的星空。刃翅。谁发明了这样滑稽的词儿？格朗泰尔这样想着忍不住打了个寒噤。天空朝下掉，如同一场拙劣的戏落幕了，荒凉的戏台——荒废的画布——

“安灼拉，”他又说，“安灼拉，我们得从这儿出去……”

他说，回头去看，安灼拉站在宝石簇拥的，透明的绿色海洋里。安灼拉的蓝眼睛对上他：这对眼睛的调色不对，但这完全可以接受……

安灼拉看起来如此光彩夺目。格朗泰尔在某一瞬间感到心痛如绞。安灼拉看起来如此美。天上开始下雨，雨点夹杂着威士忌的气味。

“我们得从这儿出去，”格朗泰尔说，他开始哭了，这完全没有理由，“安灼拉，我们得……”

“我们出不去，”安灼拉冷淡地说，“格朗泰尔，你该适可而止了。”

他走近格朗泰尔。

安灼拉是如此美！他每走一步，脚下就盛开一朵王尔德风格的，血般暗红的宝石玫瑰，它们缓慢地旋转着绽放几何形状的锋利花瓣，光线穿过色泽深浅不一的透明晶体，在地上投下万花筒般的，舞蹈般跳跃着的酒红色光点。安灼拉是如此美！他仿佛行走在属于他自身的德尔斐里，那儿开满红宝石的玫瑰，灰色的夜莺为他歌唱，阳光为他披上一袭金黄，又在他的额上开满了镶着银叶的，纯白盛放的百合花。

（“如果你想要一朵红玫瑰，”树儿说，“你就必须借助月光用音乐来造出它，并且要用你胸中的鲜血来染红它。你一定要用你的胸膛顶住我的一根刺来唱歌。你要为我唱上整整一夜，那根刺一定要穿透你的胸膛，你的鲜血一定要流进我的血管，并变成我的血。”） *

“我们出不去。”安灼拉如是宣判，“因为它不是真的，全都不是。”

格朗泰尔往后退。

“不，”他朝安灼拉摇头，“不要，安灼拉，听着，我能想出办法，这不过是个迷宫，这没有什么……”

“你忘记该如何醒来了。”安灼拉用天庭般肃穆的语气说。

格朗泰尔揉揉眼睛，他的眼泪是杜松子酒气味的。他垂下头。

“不……不。”他说，泪眼迷蒙中安灼拉的身影变作一座放着金色微光的苍白画像，这光线被他的泪水折射，在他的视线边缘蜿蜒地闪烁。

“你仍旧在做梦。”安灼拉说，把一只手伸向格朗泰尔——它穿过格朗泰尔的身体，发出一连串玻璃纤维碎裂般的细微声响——从中抽出一颗湿漉漉的油画心脏来。

它是绿色的，苦艾酒般的颜色，绿仙尖牙般的颜色。在一种梦境特有的平静中，格朗泰尔看着它，又低头看着自己胸前的大洞：它看上去很像玻璃上由棒球一类高速运动的物体击打出来的一座黑洞，绿色的裂痕像一张细密的圆形蛛网般朝外散开。

在某一瞬间他想要放声尖叫，但是不，他没法发出声音，他没法呼吸，他的心脏朝外冒着苦艾酒，把墨绿的油彩阴影晕染成一团又一团污渍，不，他盯着它看，这该死的玩意儿全然地静止不动，闪着光的，霜绿色的潮水飞速往上涌，像用刮刀在画布上大肆涂抹，他试图放声尖叫，不，他试图朝着它喊，它不是应当在跳动吗？他已经死了——

安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉。

大头针把蝴蝶钉在木板上。昆虫扑棱翅膀。碧绿色的鳞粉。粉尘。

安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉。

又一个梦境。在一切梦境中，格朗泰尔都成了一个没有心脏的人，像是在胸膛上顶着一座有点过大的子弹弹洞。奇丑无比，丑得出奇，简直没法儿看。

在一切梦境中，雨都是威士忌气味的。

可他找不见安灼拉——

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，安灼拉和公白飞都凑上去。

“我需要和若李商量，”公白飞气喘吁吁地说，顺手把一支一次性注射器扔到脚下的垃圾桶里，“大R的心脏状况让我担心，它的负荷更大了，——我不知道黑冰对他伤害有多大，如果继续这样恶化下去，或许我们需要给他更换器官。”

安灼拉的眼睛底下有大黑圈，他把视线从公白飞身上移回格朗泰尔脸上。

“不要，”格朗泰尔睁着眼，“不。”他说。

“大R。”公白飞说。

公白飞看上去难过极了，安灼拉想他自己大约也是同样，但他想不出来能说什么。格朗泰尔看上去并不在意，因为他只是眨眨眼又闭上，重新睡了过去。

“来集会吧。”后来安灼拉说，看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔的腿上穿着病号服睡裤，上身穿一件皱巴巴的深色棉T恤，安灼拉不记得这件衣服在他身上显得这么宽松。他们坐在诊所里的椅子上，格朗泰尔身上的管子和针筒几乎全撤去了，他的头上戴着电极，头带乱糟糟地缠在黑色的卷发里。他低垂着眼睛看着手腕——格朗泰尔的手腕上还贴着白色的真皮药贴，之下露出乱七八糟的一片片淤青。

“出院之后就回来吧。”安灼拉说，“回ABC来。”

两个星期以来格朗泰尔的行为都让安灼拉想到某种被远程操纵的机械娃娃，他慢慢抬起眼睛看着安灼拉，绿眼睛看上去像两颗磨砂玻璃珠。

“不。”他说，“不？”

“格朗泰尔——”安灼拉说，“拜托，我们都很担心你。”他看着格朗泰尔，意识到自己的声音变轻了，“我很想你。你来就好，随便你干什么都行，喝酒也行。”胡说八道也行，安灼拉意识到。

格朗泰尔的脸上没有表情。

“我有地方呆。”他平板地，细声细气地说，“安灼拉可反感哪。我说，你让我留在此地吧，安灼拉。但是没有。他们要回来的。”他眨眨眼，“这是哪儿？”

“医院。”安灼拉第无数次说，“我从没有反感你，我那时候单是生气，我不够理解你。格朗泰尔，那是我不好，我伤害你了。我向你道歉，请你回来吧。”

“什么伤害？”格朗泰尔说，“不。我是说——我问的是域名，你懂吗？”他说，“我不记得了。这不伤人，我只是不记得了。”他说，抬起一只手指着额头，“那儿的。我是说，巴洛克——洛可可。我不记得了。它应该疼吗？那正常吗？”他抬起眼睛，视线聚焦有点困难，“那是个什么词儿？它应该疼吗？词汇，我不记得——我——”

他的手开始颤抖，肩膀蜷缩起来，眼睛睁得大大的，视线落在半空中某个不存在的点上。安灼拉尽可能轻柔地把一只手搭在格朗泰尔的后背上，试图让他停止颤抖。

“那是迷光。你被迷光咬了。”安灼拉说，“迷光是人工智能，它用神经反馈武器咬伤了你的中枢神经，你这么做是为了保护我。”

格朗泰尔又眨眨眼。“安灼拉？”他说，“受伤？安灼拉呢？”

安灼拉看着他。

“没事的，我就在这儿。”他伸手去拉格朗泰尔的手，“你得相信我，好吗？”

格朗泰尔任由他的手被握住，在安灼拉的手指之下像死去的小鸟骨架般一动不动。

“我信你，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔喃喃地说。

“格朗泰尔。”

“我只是想醒过来。”格朗泰尔说，“太多梦境了。白色圣诞节，你理解吗？那个水晶球？你该删除我的。谜团，迷宫。迷光。——我是不是死了？” 

“我知道。”安灼拉说，“嘿，你没有死，你醒过来了。这是现实，没有人会再伤害你了。”

“我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔说。

“别道歉。”安灼拉说，是我没有保护好你，他想，“那就回来，好吗？”

“如果我能的话。”格朗泰尔用做梦般的平直口气说，“如果我能的话。”

安灼拉看着他，意识到自己连微笑的力气也没有。

格朗泰尔出院的时候安灼拉开车去接他。格朗泰尔走向他，姿态像一个梦游的人。安灼拉为他拉开车门，格朗泰尔用空无一物的眼神看他一眼，缓慢地坐进车里去。

“飞儿和古费，事实上，所有人都在缪尚等你。他们，嗯，他们害怕吓着你。”安灼拉扭过身子去为他系上安全带，启动汽车，试图让语气听起来足够轻松，“你只需要相信我，好吗？没人会伤害你，这是现实，这儿是真实的，你没事了。”

格朗泰尔什么也没说，把头抵在车窗上，看着飞速后退的街道。

“你感觉怎么样？”安灼拉说，“有任何不舒服的，请立刻告诉我，或者飞儿，或者若李，好吗？”

汽车拐向另一条小路，格朗泰尔仍旧什么也没说，眼睛闭上了，阳光和阴影在格朗泰尔的苍白脸颊上投下一道道运动着的灰色条纹。

“格朗泰尔，我知道这对你来说困难——”安灼拉说，后半句话变成了自言自语，“什么能够说服你相信呢？”

“停车。”格朗泰尔说，“这个路口停下。”

安灼拉照做，扭过头看着他。格朗泰尔在看窗外。

“我要去买酒。”他细声说。

“不行——”安灼拉说，“你刚刚受过伤！”

“我早就该彻底痊愈或者彻底死透了。说到底这是同一回事。自然，我是个无知的人，我不了解我自己，”格朗泰尔说，拉开车门，“但不论是哪一种情况我都能喝酒。在死人身上消耗酒并不比在活人身上消耗更加浪费，酒是这么一样东西。”

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉跳下车追过去，抓住他的手腕，格朗泰尔回头看着他。一种近乎光亮的东西从那对绿眼睛里闪过，在某一瞬间看上去近乎像他曾经的模样，这让安灼拉的心脏狂跳起来。

“我会搭车去找你。”格朗泰尔最后说，他对安灼拉抿抿嘴唇，看上去像个彻底失败的微笑，“不过别抱太大希望，我哪有那能耐呢？”

他放开安灼拉的手，扭头慢慢走进那条巷子里，走过一个拐角去，安灼拉再也看不见他了。

“全是胡扯！”

格朗泰尔把一种亮黄色的，近乎放着荧光的酒精饮料灌进嘴里，它原本应该有名字，但格朗泰尔不在乎。这种液体在他的口腔和食道里燃烧，一种化学试剂的苦涩从他的舌根深处朝上卷，同时带来一种鲜亮的，闪电形状的，天鹰星座形状的，蟹状星云形状的粉红色快感，他哈哈大笑起来。有人在远处说话，格朗泰尔模模糊糊地听见些词句，大约是“我不在乎，这不是真的，但是他妈的。操。我不在乎。”

这些话令他困惑，他于是又往嘴里灌酒，有些酒洒出来，泼在他的衣领上。说话的声音停止了。

“我不在乎。我可以已经死了。这儿有酒。我足够快活了。”

酒吧在格朗泰尔眼里模糊成一团修拉风格的油彩点画，一些亮黄色的圆点从天空缓慢地往下爬，或者流淌，格朗泰尔不知道。他闭上眼，他的胃里有一团紫色的水彩风暴，一种克莱因瓶，一种拓扑，一种迷宫。他闭上眼，他的心脏在胸腔里拼命踢蹬两条红色的塑料小腿，然后啪地一声翻倒了，像只受惊的红色胖仓鼠。他觉得这心脏的模样十分滑稽，笑得更开心了。

“——安灼拉是否也死了？”

格朗泰尔感觉脸上有湿漉漉的东西，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去摸，他的手变成了一团亮蓝色的皱纹彩纸，他还是伸了手了，皱纹彩纸上沾着一团模模糊糊的红色东西。血？血是幻觉，一个纯粹的阴谋。他知道他的血管里流着机油。他们告诉他，他患了震颤性谵妄，纯属胡说八道。不过，他告诫自己，这全是梦境，他在一种温暖而安全的舒适情绪中再次闭上眼，身子失去控制往下坠，坠入短暂的亮片彩虹瀑布，下一刻他意识到自己正躺在地上，正惊讶而忧伤地打量着躺在鼻尖处的一只空杯子，它目前碎成了两块，一滴晶莹的液滴附在杯壁上，紫色的灯光在液滴表面旋转着闪烁。它看起来像一滴眼泪。这全无所谓，世界或许根本就不存在。他想。操操操，他说。他说的是哪种语言？他说法语。他说英语。他说语言。玛丽法兰西。

安灼拉？

安灼拉的影子模糊地站在格朗泰尔面前，一头金发在他的视线中央燃烧，安灼拉不会出现在这样的酒吧里，正如太阳不会落在污泥里。留在这儿的都是等待死去的，想要死去的和已经死去的人或鬼魂，他本人，十分幸运，属于最后一种。格朗泰尔想，安灼拉属于德尔斐——安灼拉看着他，或看着其他东西，安灼拉张着嘴说着些话，朝他张开双臂——

——公民们，你们设想过未来没有？门前绿树成荫，人民情同手足，母亲欢天喜地，上帝是直接的神甫——

这像不像安灼拉爱说的话？他的头在某一瞬间重新感受到非人的疼痛。时间没有意义。过去的一个月里，他的大部分意识清醒的时间都被这种疼痛填满，它是七百摄氏度，同时又是负一百四十摄氏度，它黑峻峻的，又在他的海马体深处闪着能够使他双眼失明的光，它的寂静在他的耳鼓膜背后尖叫，那种寂静能够撕碎一切，撕裂一切，撕毁一切，他甚至都不知道人类的神经系统能够感受到这种程度的疼痛，不过人总得学习新事物——

静电。

他放声尖叫。

某个瞬间他在缪尚睁开眼睛，头歪在桌子上，阳光把一片金色的方形光斑投在他的鼻尖。他眨眨眼，视线对上一只空酒杯，他缓慢地往上看，安灼拉正抱着胳膊高高站着看他。安灼拉的眼睛在阳光下像哥特式大教堂花窗上的蓝色星星般闪闪发光。当然，圣母院的玫瑰窗上并没有画着蓝色的星星，或安灼拉的眼睛，这是玫瑰窗的损失，格朗泰尔这样想。

“你终于醒了。”安灼拉冷淡地说，“已经结束了。”

格朗泰尔试图说话。“不，”他说，“什么结束了？你在——你在这里。”

“所有的东西都结束了。”安灼拉说，“我要离开这儿。”

格朗泰尔看着他。

“安灼拉，”他说，“不要走。”

“你错过一切了。”安灼拉说，“我同你这样的人没什么好说的。”

“不，安灼拉，别留下我。”格朗泰尔说，“梅恩便门的事我很抱歉，这都怪我，你骂我吧，安灼拉，别留我一个人。”

安灼拉只是走向门口。他的红格子衬衫后背缓慢地撕裂开来，三对黄金羽翼从中升起，翎羽末梢直指天空，像镶金的云彩。安灼拉回头看着他，安灼拉的嘴唇鲜红，如同染血的玫瑰花瓣，安灼拉的蓝眼睛严酷若冰川。

“为什么？”安灼拉说。

因为我爱你。格朗泰尔徒劳地张开嘴。

“共和国万岁。”

他说，声音毫无道理地破碎了，裹在一团血雾里，尾音碎裂在数据的真空中。温暖的血渗出来，漆黑如沥青的血。鲜红如宝石的血。

黑色的神经毒针捅穿格朗泰尔的后背，黑色的刀尖从他的胸口穿出来，一只又一只。他低头看着这些刀尖，它们的轮廓是锋利的黑色折线，让格朗泰尔想到格尔尼卡。闪电形状的，天鹰星座形状的，蟹状星云形状的，鲜粉红色的快感顺着这些刀口往上窜，他的血顺着刀尖往下滴，这些血全是粉红色和绿色的，像儿童绘本里的水彩气球。

一点也不疼。

*出自王尔德聚聚的《夜莺与玫瑰》


	12. Chapter 12

十七.

格朗泰尔走在一条黑色的街道上。他对着墙呕吐。另一种梦境，他想着，在这类梦境中你如同行走在深水里，迈步变成一件困难的事，这都是腿的错，他的头撞在柱子上，一扇门。有人在拉着他，他的视线一团模糊。不。他什么也看不见。这大约是深夜。一层密密麻麻的黑网笼罩在他的视线上。他感觉他的脚踢到某样坚硬的东西。他使劲眨眼。

“抬起脚。”安灼拉的声音说，“格朗泰尔，走到台阶上去。”

安灼拉。格朗泰尔试图说，喉头却发出了一个同它毫无相似之处的声音，一片混沌中他毫无办法，于是他顺从这个声音抬起一只脚，感觉它落在某个平台上。

“没错。”安灼拉的声音说，笨拙的，“往上走。”

有人牵着他的胳膊，让他把重心靠在上面。或许这是游戏。格朗泰尔感觉自己在笑。

格朗泰尔被蒙蒙细雨打醒。废弃的光纤缠住他的一只脚踝，他揉着头发坐起身，咖啡厅的声响如同海水般涌来。

缪尚背后的货仓门里都是潮湿破碎的纸皮和塑料包装箱。水从屋檐上流下来。格朗泰尔看着墙壁上的一行褪了色的白色喷料文字，自由万岁，这是弗以伊。他能看见街道上的人群，楼顶的全息灯箱把黯淡的白色光线投在他们头顶。

他的头很痛，视线很模糊，在某一瞬间他根本无法动弹。他眨着眼把湿透的头发从额前拨开，摇摇晃晃地站起身，揪着领子用力吸气，用另一只手摸着口袋。没有手机，也没有钱。他摇摇晃晃地迈开步子，他料想这或许是周六，或许他们会集会，安灼拉……他一边努力调整呼吸，一边走向咖啡厅门口。

安灼拉坐在一张椅子上说着些话，头顶灯光，金发散发出一种天使光环般的圆形光晕。他看见格朗泰尔，缓慢地向他眨眨眼。

“嘿，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔说，“抱歉，我来迟了？”

安灼拉从椅子上站起来，走向他。

“你怎么了？你淋湿了？”他皱着眉头，把格朗泰尔拉进门，用那对蓝眼睛上下打量他，“你受伤了吗？”

“这个——”格朗泰尔努力回忆，“我想我可能有点失忆？我——”他扭头看着门外湿漉漉的黑夜，“我刚醒过来。在那儿。”

他指着街角。安灼拉的眼睛猛然瞪大了。

“你被人袭击了！”他大声说，把格朗泰尔的手拉得更紧了，“一定是那些图灵警察！这样不行，你快坐下，我给你做个检查，你受伤了吗？你吃东西吗？我要去给你弄点水喝，我的天哪，”他看着格朗泰尔，“今晚请留下，我不放心你回去。他们可能会再次认出你。”

他还拉着格朗泰尔的手。安灼拉的手型修长，皮肤白得令他想到云石和象牙，手指却意外地很温暖，指尖柔软地扣在格朗泰尔的手背上。安灼拉的身子也暖烘烘的，像颗真正的，红彤彤的小太阳。大约是因为他本身太冷了，格朗泰尔想，不过这不重要——接着他意识到自己在笑。

格朗泰尔的双眼紧闭。安灼拉盯着他看，格朗泰尔的胸口还有起伏，这个认知令他感到安心。他坐在格朗泰尔床边，看着格朗泰尔用一颗钉子歪挂在卧室墙上的那副画像，又看着画像上他自己的蓝眼睛。在昏暗的白炽灯底下，这幅画仍旧散发出一种浅淡的金红色的，朝霞般的光明，似乎把房间里的所有光线全吸了去。一只细笔刷在画上用金色闪粉颜料工笔勾画出一连串巴洛克风格的，黄金叶形状的链状花边，在画像身后勾勒出一对镂空翅膀的轮廓。安灼拉凑近去看，这串花边全是花体字母：

安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉

安灼拉把手指贴近画面，指尖顺着花边的轨迹游走。

安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉

画像看上去几乎正在呼吸，鲜红的嘴唇由于激动而微微张开了，细长的淡黄睫毛柔软地下垂，把金色的影子投在虹膜上，像阳光投进蓝色的深湖里，让安灼拉在某一瞬间有种面对镜子的错觉。画像作一种演说的姿态，举起一只胳膊，另一只手握紧拳头，安灼拉认出自己的那件衬衫。

“格朗泰尔。”他低声说。五分钟前格朗泰尔在楼梯上彻底失去意识昏迷过去，他只好把他抱进门放上床。他看着格朗泰尔，心里暗暗后悔没有早点进那酒吧去找他。他不知道格朗泰尔喝了多少酒，脸上却没有为此多出多少血色，他的眼睛底下仍然有淤青，安灼拉知道那种感受：一个月前他站在同样的房间里，视线被一层颤动着的血网遮蔽，格朗泰尔的状况似乎比他还要糟糕，——

他摇头，把那些念头赶出脑海，重新把视线投在画上。乱七八糟的素描纸被随手扔在地上，或被大头针钉在柜门上，或门把手上，或桌子腿上，或窗棱上，或不可思议地天花板上，或种种实在不适宜挂画的奇怪地方，这些素描纸上用简单的笔触描绘着：

安灼拉，笑着的，他的眼睛放松地弯着，双唇鲜活地向上勾，形状正如同两片玫瑰花瓣卷曲的边缘；安灼拉，闭着眼睛趴在桌上睡着，一卷金发挠着他的额角，鬓角在阳光下光亮细腻若丝绸；安灼拉，皱着眉头同公白飞和古费拉克讨论，双手在空中作出种种手势；放松的安灼拉，并非神话装束的安灼拉，穿着套头衫和牛仔裤坐在沙发上，就着加了过多牛奶的咖啡低头看一本书；

古费拉克和公白飞坐在同一张桌前，古费拉克高举着一张烧着的纸；古费拉克，笑得像只猫，格朗泰尔甚至往古费拉克的脑袋上添了两只直愣愣的猫耳朵（真是女孩子气的，可确实适合古费拉克）。

弗以伊和巴阿雷伸手去捋博须埃的发际线（倘若它还能算作发际线的话），嘿，他们太刻薄了；一张头顶寸草不生，锃光发亮的博须埃像，其上大书：视觉实验：全秃的博须埃看上去是这样。警告：勿将此图让博须埃看见。

热安抱着一支向日葵，把它举向缪尚的灯光；热安，四周环绕着《美国众神》里的人物形象，众所周知的是，热安喜欢《美国众神》——

伽弗洛什露出笑容；

爱潘妮的爪子速写和动作设计；

被夸张地画成卓别林装束的若李，留着一横小胡子，头戴帽子，手持着他的那根拐杖，眼睛无辜地往上看，其上还有一行大字：若李李李李本月没有感冒，以此纪念；

缪尚的夜晚，安灼拉看一本书，公白飞和古费拉克坐在一旁交头接耳，巴阿雷、热安坐在一旁，巴阿雷背对着镜头，他们在喝酒，热安在笑；

大量迷宫结构设想，迷宫里漂浮着儿童画风格的漫画鲸鱼，毛茸茸的狐狸和长着笑脸的蝴蝶；

若干视觉欺骗图纸和几何草图；

千奇百怪的小玩意儿：星球大战风格的X翼飞行器和铳梦风格的狂战士躯体、蒸汽朋克风格的机械泰迪熊、蝴蝶的翅膀纹路特写、巴洛克风格服饰的，胖乎乎的漫画幽灵、哭泣的漫画细胞、蒙眼的少女一手持天平，另一手举着一台电脑；

安灼拉尽量不出声地把地上的所有画纸捡起来，叠整齐放在格朗泰尔的床旁边。一个结论：

格朗泰尔不在任何一张画里。一张也没有。

他盯着素描纸上他自己的一张侧面素描看。一张没有完成的画，正如格朗泰尔的许多画一样。他看着画面上的他自己：画面上的安灼拉站在黑洞洞的巴黎城里：那是仿佛来自另一个世界的另一个巴黎——一座黑竣竣的，宏大的洛可可式赛博废墟，安灼拉头顶高耸的雕花穹顶和尖顶碎成几座空洞，仿佛一张石头的残缺大口，映着漆黑广袤若外太空的天空。——脚下又有无数蒸汽朋克风格的狭长枪支，配备着造型繁复的光面弹匣和过大的消音器四处散落。末日风格的：安灼拉站在铅笔打磨出的唯一一抹透过残破穹顶的灰色光线底下，身影朦胧恍惚，仿佛一只光明的幽灵。

手机响起来的时候安灼拉吓了一跳。他把画放下，从口袋里找出手机。公白飞在回复他的短信里说的是：没关系，你能帮我看下他的电极读数吗？

他把格朗泰尔的电脑抱进来，把电极接入蓝牙，又飞快地从口袋里掏出电极，接在自己额头上。

他试图接入格朗泰尔的梦境--

\--层层光网从安灼拉身边飞速朝后退去，他降落在一片黑色的平原上。一个废弃的梦境，微微发着光的白色神经光纤像被暴力撕扯开来的植物根系般散落在他的脚边。安灼拉的头顶是阴沉的夜空，看上去像一座高远的，被烧焦的，灰黑色的钢铁穹顶。

安灼拉在键盘上敲打指令，把一束金色的神经触须探向天空。数据流从神经触须末梢涌出，解析天空的数据结构，仿佛翻转一只巨大的钢铁圆盘，天空缓慢地旋转起来，三种数据结构交替出现，盛放的黑色曼荼罗的影像颤动着在数据流深处闪闪烁烁，某种日式折纸的图案在安灼拉的视角边缘层层叠叠地堆积而上，接着逐渐稳定下来，分形结构的玻璃九角星组成一条闪着光的河流从天空中央流过。这些全是数据流，安灼拉切入一个动画程序，乘着一只神经触须潜入河流深处。

静电。

安灼拉在黑暗中打着旋朝下坠落。一段记忆模模糊糊地映在他的脑海里，这记忆令他感到陌生，这不属于他，这不是他的——

格朗泰尔站在卧室里走来走去，口里念念有词，一只手拽着衣服下摆，面对那副安灼拉的画像。

“安灼拉，我很抱歉，我接下来要说的话——”格朗泰尔用一种背诵课文的口气说，“不对，——安灼拉，我极其遗憾地告知你，你的玫瑰花儿的守护甜心——”他捂住脸，用力揉着双眼眼窝，“安灼拉会杀了我。”他再试一次，仿佛用尽了肺部的空气般冲着画像大叫，“该死的，阿波罗，那他妈的是我！”

他呆呆地盯着画像长达一分钟，最后恼怒地抿起嘴唇。

“我永远也不会告诉你！”他骂画像，“我是什么人，公白飞吗？我可不想对你造成什么心理阴影！”

他使劲揉头发，在画像面前团团打转。

“该死的！”他骂骂咧咧，“我就这样说吧！”他怒视着画像，“安灼拉！那是我！我是个混蛋，我绝不来烦你了，可这是你自己要求的！我可不能占你的便宜！这下你该知道，你绝不能在网络里随便亲吻别人！我警告过你的！我他妈警告过你的！” 

他说不下去了，用双手捂住了脸，呆呆地站在房间里。

“我不在乎。他妈的。妈的！等你明天打败迷光，我马上就走。再也不来烦你了，我保证。忘了我吧。”他闷声闷气地细声说，“我一定又害得你恶心了。”

他猛地一扭头，大步走出房间，用力踢了房门一脚。

静电。

安灼拉梦见灰色和银色的油画丝绸褶皱泛着珍珠光泽，山脉般的。天空是一种渐变的黑色，一条闪着绿色微光的黯淡光带长长地贯穿天空。他顺着这山脉往天上走，月亮成了一枚墨玉似的绿色圆板，没有阴影，没有深度地悬在空中。

一些抽象的想法顺着安灼拉的脑子银鱼似的游过。

“颜色本身是一种结构，”格朗泰尔的声音在他的脑子里模糊地说，仿佛这些声音也是高度抽象的，它们的产生并非来自声带，而单纯停留在念头的地步，——一些格朗泰尔的念头，“这没有什么困难，我们可以用立体主义构造一种迷宫。当然，它是高度抽象的。代达罗斯没有意义，这是说，主义是没有意义的，但它让我觉得好看。这是一种低级享受，就是说，我称它为视觉酒精，或者更精确些，我称它为视觉泰斯卡威士忌。我们之前已经说过，泰斯卡威士忌当然不是一种主义。”

一些白亮的丙烯浮雕在安灼拉的面前排列着，反光的鳞片似的。它们的形态起初是模糊的，安灼拉从中逐渐辨认出一些不清晰的人形，它们像定格动画似的运动着，一个卷发男孩的身影朝不可知的远处跑去。安灼拉跟在背后，在这类梦境中他仿佛在水中行走，迈步变成一件困难的事。这并不是一种安灼拉经常体验的经历：而是一种记忆中的状态，安灼拉意识到，这类记忆并非来自他自己，他感到自己的神经末梢仿佛接在一些冷冰冰的终端上，它们如同玻璃渣般尖利，这让他感到疼，但他并不放开。

“我不愿，”大约是格朗泰尔的声音说，“这让人感到疲惫。我，我习惯这样。”

他往前走，另一些声音模糊地投在他的脑海中，不可辨认的，天空开始下雨：雨点冰冷刺骨，是威士忌气味的。它们落到安灼拉的脸上，变作黄金的液滴往下流淌。

他顺着声音的方向走。仿佛走进一面画布中，一些油画的霓虹影子投在帆布的背景上。霓虹的红色企业广告灯箱悬在他的头顶，绿色的店铺招牌灯箱把光投在黑色的街道上，在水洼上摇晃着闪烁。这些光晕全带着一种隐隐约约的帆布纹理，可它有景深——

这全是些最奇怪的梦境——

安灼拉顺着这幅有深度的画走。在意识的某个角落，他仿佛突然记起他该朝着哪儿走：他走过两个转角，雨点被霓虹灯箱染成粉红色，在黑色的天空之下闪着光。

他又遵循一种陌生的习惯朝街边看：某个长着黑色卷发的男孩蹲在地上，把头埋在臂弯里。安灼拉感到这男孩还不太能够达到一个成年人的身量，他在男孩身边站住。

“我一定要离开那儿。”男孩喃喃地自言自语，猛然冲他抬起头。男孩的眼睛在黑夜和红色霓虹灯的照射下呈现交织着的金黄色和翠绿色。他在流鼻血，脸蛋脏兮兮的。安灼拉注意到他的手指也在流血。

“我挡着您的路了吗？”男孩有点口齿不清地用发抖的声音说，手忙脚乱地伸手去擦他的脸，暗红发亮的污渍抹了满嘴，安灼拉意识到男孩颧骨一侧的深色阴影不是由光线造成的。

安灼拉在男孩儿身边蹲下来。

“是谁这样对待你？”他说。

他料想他的神态大约照例变得有点过于严峻，因为男孩直往后缩，又使劲挤出个难看的微笑。

“我从自行车上摔下来了。”他用一种神经质的，尖利的欢快语气说。

安灼拉感觉他的心脏猛然缩紧了，在巨大的震惊中他想不出该说什么。下一刻画面连同天空朝他倒来，画布砸在安灼拉的身上--

\--重重叠叠的铁丝网似的玻璃纤维朝黑色的天空升起。

安灼拉在网眼之间飞行。他的翅膀是一种立体主义拼接成的金黄色碎片，仿佛有太阳的图案从中支离破碎地透出些弧形光彩，轮廓边缘朝下滴着金色闪粉。

他冲进一条镜子组成的，万花筒似的粉红色和金色长隧道中央。这种颜色并非霓虹般的，更像一座洛可可风格的黯淡宫殿。安灼拉在某个瞬间想起一座镶金的子宫，又对这个念头感到厌恶--

\--在黑暗中再次睁眼，他站在一片粼粼地放着水银般的微光的，光滑无暇的银色镜面平原上，天空是太空般的，全然纯粹的漆黑，他感到自己仿佛置身于某颗孤独的，镜子铸成的小行星上，它如同月亮般微微反光，这种光比月光更加冰冷，是一种光滑的银白颜色。他又抬头望着没有星星的夜空：广袤漆黑的宇宙。——开放式空间：一种数据真空，这儿什么也没有。他朝脚下的镜面低下头，看见一个模模糊糊的影子站在镜面另一端，一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发映着银白色的微光。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉对镜子另一端的影子说，朝影子伸出手，“来，同我联梦。”

影子冲他回过头。

“格朗泰尔，这是你，”安灼拉说，“拜托，这样你才能回来，因为这样你才能相信我。你不可能同自己联梦，对吗？就算是看上去最真实的梦境中也不能——这是唯一的办法。”

影子从镜面另一端看着他，在镜面另一段跪下来，把手抵在镜面上。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉说，照他的模样跪在镜面上，把手抵在镜面上，试图同那影子的双手重合。镜面很凉，光滑得如同冰块，安灼拉用力按压那镜面，又用拳头打它，感觉指关节撞上某种极其坚硬，极其厚重的东西，他不得不放弃。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，“这镜子是冰层，是吗？”

他看着影子。黑暗中安灼拉无法辨认影子脸上的表情，它对安灼拉摇摇头——近乎神秘地；这完全是一种教人难以忍受的无望姿态——

“不。”安灼拉咬紧牙关，双手攥成拳头，他拼尽全力捶这镜面，直到他的指关节变得疼痛难忍，“不，这样不行，我要带你出来……”

影子只是看着他，不再作出什么表示。它的手仍旧紧紧贴在镜面另一边，安灼拉也是同样。显而易见的是，这种行为是毫无意义的，因为安灼拉根本无法感受到来自镜子另一侧的温度。他又把额头贴在镜面上，感到影子变得更加模糊不清了，仿佛镜面另一端正逐渐被某种冰花或雾气覆盖，他用尽全力冲着镜子大声喊叫：

“我会想出办法的，”他说，“格朗泰尔，请相信我。”

安灼拉说，咬紧下唇以阻止它继续颤抖，同时看着影子在他面前彻底消失。

那仿佛是一秒钟内发生的事儿，接着全然的死寂包围了他。他仍然跪在地上，现在镜面上倒映着的是安灼拉自己的脸，那张脸让他感到陌生，它看上去苍白，悲伤，疯狂而绝望，同格朗泰尔画中容光焕发的金发天神毫无相似之处。下一刻黑暗完全覆盖他的视线，另一段模模糊糊的记忆投在他的脑海里，安灼拉闭上眼睛。

格朗泰尔坐在桌子前，头戴电极面对着电脑，他在笑，把全息画笔在半空中甩一甩，电脑屏幕中央正浮着一朵红色的玫瑰花，花芯中央亮着一朵金色的火苗。他把另一只手捂在胸口，看着这朵花大声说：

“请收下，我的天使！”他得意洋洋地大声说，手指快活地转着笔，又夸张地冲它行了个巴洛克式的礼，“这可是从我自己的神经中枢里剪下来的，我是说，真是疼死人，讨厌的组译器，可我总得给你留条后路，这是我能想到的最好的随机生成大型迷宫的办法了，你总得相信大脑这类器官，因为它比人可靠——就算有只二进制利维坦在背后追你，也要先过了我这一关哪。”他说，又在屏幕上用笔尖比划几下，玫瑰花缓慢地变形成一朵法兰西革命样式的三色花，他看着这朵三色花笑起来。

他又愣愣地看着屏幕和他的全息画笔好一阵，最后只是慢慢垂下眼，挠挠头发。

“你最好别用上这玩意。”他低声说，“我可是把我的大半条命给了你啦。”

安灼拉睁开眼睛，从头上摘掉电极。他打量着格朗泰尔的卧室，以及落在手边的手机。窗外似乎开始下雨了，他把视线从窗户外移回来。

他看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔仍旧双眼紧闭，看上去也没有任何曾经醒来过的迹象。他看着格朗泰尔的脸，一个毫无意义的念头突然跳进他的脑海里：格朗泰尔应该刮下胡子。安灼拉捡起手机，目前公白飞的新短信塞爆了邮箱，在屏幕上整整齐齐地一条条堆积着：安琪，你还好吗？你还好吗？

安灼拉看着屏幕。格朗泰尔的记忆仍旧在他的脑海里闪着光，像两个特别清晰，特别鲜活的梦境。

我不好。安灼拉看着手机屏幕。飞儿，我不好。

他给公白飞回复短信：

格朗泰尔的电极数据这就发过去。

他的指尖停在屏幕上。

我没事，请放心。真抱歉我没有及时回复你，这不会耽误事情吧？

公白飞说难过的时候应该吃甜的，那会刺激大脑分泌多巴胺。安灼拉想，那时候公白飞会拉他去买糖，就在街角。公白飞会把一大把糖塞到他怀里逼他吃完，小时候是小熊软糖，随着年龄增长公白飞的经济实力逐渐提高，塞进安灼拉怀里的糖果变成了充气水果糖，土耳其软糖，榛子巧克力，牛奶巧克力，黑森林蛋糕，舒芙蕾，欧培拉，天鹅绒蛋糕，然后……

安灼拉握紧手机，把身子蜷缩成一团。

不好。飞儿，我不好。


	13. Chapter 13

十八.

集会的时候格朗泰尔没来。

散会之后安灼拉慢慢地往格朗泰尔的公寓走。他从口袋里找出手机，格朗泰尔没有回复他的短信。他一边想，一边推开格朗泰尔的房门。房间里一团乱，地上洒满了白花花的碎纸片。他皱着眉头走过一地碎纸，它们曾经都是画，安灼拉意识到，捡起其中一片，它看上去像半张咖啡馆提供的纸巾，上面用潦草的笔触画着一个迷宫的一角。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉说，“你在家吗？”

他往卧室的方向走，地板很粘，堆满了颜色不一的玻璃酒瓶，有些是完整的，有些则碎成几片，安灼拉的鞋底踩在一片玻璃上，发出咔的一声，像碎裂的知更鸟蛋。

“格朗泰尔？”

安灼拉推开格朗泰尔的卧室门。卧室同样是空的，墙上的画已经消失不见，同样的位置现在溅着星星点点的红色丙烯颜料。安灼拉把视线移向格朗泰尔的床，上面散落着亮黄色和亮粉色的真皮药贴，苯乙胺，安灼拉在心里默念，安非他命，LSD，然后他注意到地板上一支针尖被掰弯的一次性针筒和许多沾满干涸血迹的纸巾。

他掏出手机给格朗泰尔打电话。

嘟嘟嘟。

安灼拉盯着一片空白的通话界面。他转身就走，大步冲出房间，朝最近的一家地下酒吧飞跑。

酒吧的音响正在播放某种极其模糊、极其刺耳的混录音乐，金属鼓点让安灼拉联想到白热的小型核爆。天花板上旋转着的绿色荧光柱卷过人群。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉大声喊。人的面目笼罩在彩色的荧光灯柱里，全融化成万花筒般的一团团。新的口号广告的红色光点在他们的眉目之间跳跃，每个人都被照得如同患了红斑狼疮。他挤过两个浑身植入体的街头男生，往吧台的方向走。人的声响如同浪潮般涌来，然后安灼拉辨认出那个声音。

“先生们，请不用费心使我安静，因为没有什么能够醒过来！——我说，我不信什么狗屁。你们全是二进制利维坦的麻辣小龙虾，披着红亮的范思哲外壳。玛丽杀了那个清教徒，铃兰和钟。英格兰的。哎呀，让我们不要再提教徒吧，教徒却教我起一身的瘙痒。僧侣可不酷！没有。从未。这位美丽的小姐，她或许也就根本不存在。马基雅维利。当然不存在是存在的。这又是——再来一杯。”

格朗泰尔。安灼拉走向他。同他的想象不同的是，格朗泰尔并非好端端地坐着或站着，而是软绵绵地跪在地上。他显然陷入了某种困境，因为酒保正用深受困扰的神态看着他，并高高地提着他的领子，似乎正在考虑该把他分类为何种垃圾。

“放开他。”安灼拉说。

酒保扭过头来盯着安灼拉看，脸上流露惊讶。这正属于那种瞬间，安灼拉的脸上有同除魔大天使相同的可怖神态，他握紧拳头走向酒保，这种神态能够教任何人立即照他的话做。酒保松开格朗泰尔的领子，格朗泰尔揉揉脖子，蜷起后背咳嗽起来。

“那就带他滚蛋，小美人。”酒保说，声音带着一种疲惫，“他最近真的很他妈的诡异。”

“他受过伤，”安灼拉仍旧简简单单地说，“格朗泰尔，跟我离开这儿。”

他伸手去拉格朗泰尔却被慢慢推开，格朗泰尔的眼里没有表情，像两枚霜绿色的玻璃碎片，他的瞳孔缩得很小，在某一瞬间给人一种他仿佛瞎了的错觉。他慢慢扶着吧台站起身子。

“你，好阁下，”格朗泰尔用沙哑的声音说，“你也不懂。”他看着安灼拉，“他们要来了，不过这是我的事……这全是我的事。不，我很好。阁下。我很好。”他不太自然地点点头。

“我确实不懂你在说什么。”安灼拉说，“你应该跟我离开这儿。”

格朗泰尔的脸上没有展露表示理解这句话的神情。安灼拉意识到他在发抖。

“你是什么？”他说，“是谁？是谁？什么疯狂的甜蜜笼罩了我？我看不见，可你得教我摸一摸，不然我可就要疯啦！”

他一把推开安灼拉，朝门外跑去，他的脚步看上去像是在与空气中某种看不见的大型章鱼搏斗，他摔倒在某人身上又爬起来，抖抖索索地挣扎着冲对方竖中指。安灼拉意识到他究竟喝了多少，或嗑了多少，或两者皆有。他试图紧随其后，但是重重的人群如同放着荧光的羰基森林般砸在他的身上，他同这一座充满了恶意的人的森林搏斗，一只生物强化过的，肌肉暴突的棕色胳膊将毫无理由也无乐趣的一只拳头砸上他的太阳穴，两秒钟后他恢复视力，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，间歇闪烁的，鲜红和紫色的荧光灯柱在同一瞬间匕首般刺进他的眼里。一只苍白如蜘蛛的，柔软的，柔软的女子的手勾上他的腰，他伸手去捂他的钱夹却为时已晚，有人在笑，一只手拍向他的后背，他摔出酒吧后门，膝盖撞在地上。

久违的夜晚空气扑到他的脸上来。他深呼吸两口，四处张望，四周全不见格朗泰尔。安灼拉站起身，他的头发被人扯了一把，现在乱糟糟地垂在眼睛旁边。

他一边喘气一边往回程的路上走，同时仍旧四处张望。路灯和街道两侧的全息荧光招牌把淡黄色的光投在狭窄的街道上，仿佛投在水面上般反着光。有人影在街道尽头呕吐，安灼拉跑向他。

“我要带你回去。”

他说，把手伸向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔回过头看着他，格朗泰尔的额头和通红的眼圈周围有亮晶晶的汗水，或者泪水，在这样昏暗的光线下安灼拉无法分辨。

“走开，”他喘息着说，用手按着肚子，“离我远点。”

“不。”安灼拉说，“你需要帮助。”

“他们要——”格朗泰尔咳嗽起来，猫下腰去呕吐，某种稀薄而带着酒气的东西，看上去像胆汁。

“你需要喝水。你还需要吃饭。”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，我知道你在疼，你能告诉我细节吗？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，脑袋软绵绵地顶在砖墙上，站得摇摇欲坠。

“安灼拉？”他用做梦般的口气说，“阿波罗？你怎么在这儿？”

“我来找你。”安灼拉说，“我担心你。你没有去集会，也没有回复短信，我不知道你在哪儿。”

“假象。”格朗泰尔用一种讥讽的冷笑口吻哑着嗓子说，他的呼吸很急促，“虚假。这个巴黎不过是一块生着孔洞的发霉奶酪。我完全懂了，可我不在乎。他们就要来了，你应当离我远远的，因为这就要开始了。你们没有见过那景象吗？那些烟囱？它们朝外喷血，天上飘下漆黑的雪花。就在昨天，瞧，喷了我一头一脸，我不得不报废一件衬衫。我不明白……看看窗户，我提议，那儿有血，那是谁的？我应当数一数弹洞，但是我从来学不好数学……”他指指头顶的窗户，慢慢闭上眼，声音听起来短促，仿佛就要窒息了，“我——我。我能——画——看——操。”

他说着捂着头往下摔倒，跪在地上又呕吐起来，仿佛要把一切内脏全都吐出来似的，嘴角粘上些颜色暗沉沉的东西：在某一时刻安灼拉突然看清楚那究竟是什么，他感到大脑猛然变得一片空白。

“我要喊飞儿过来。”他说，掏出手机给公白飞打电话，格朗泰尔此时已经在地面上蜷缩成一团，抖着手往口袋里摸索，抓出一把八角药片往嘴里塞。

“别吃它。”安灼拉在他身边蹲下，拉住格朗泰尔的手腕，又用另一只手在口袋里飞速翻找，“飞儿开的药我带来了，你吃这个。”

他从口袋深处找出两个小瓶子，往手心里数药片。一片。两片。他的心脏砰砰地跳得飞快。

“喔。这不是真的。”格朗泰尔在呕吐的间隙喃喃地说，“我不——”

“嘘。”安灼拉把一只手放在格朗泰尔后背上，隔着衬衫摸到格朗泰尔的细细凸起的脊椎骨，他把手心的药片递到格朗泰尔嘴边，喂对方吞下它们，感到格朗泰尔的嘴唇扫过他的手心，把两点圆形的，冷冰冰的红色血迹印在上面，“飞儿马上来，他这就带你去医院，——请把那给我。”

他伸手去接格朗泰尔手心攥着的药片，格朗泰尔只是把拳头攥得更紧，拼命摇头，咳嗽起来，软绵绵地吐出最后几口呕吐物：粘稠的暗红色血液附着在他的下唇上，滴滴答答地往下掉。他看上去像是努力想要说什么，但是失败了，最后只是用一种纯然疲惫的眼神看着安灼拉。

“我要带你去缪尚。”安灼拉说，伸手用力把格朗泰尔撑起来，格朗泰尔的身体冷得让他害怕，“飞儿要从诊所那边拿设备才能赶过来，这样更快。”

格朗泰尔的头落在他的肩膀上。他还在发抖，牙齿在打战，伸手慢慢将落在安灼拉袖子上的两颗血沫细细擦掉。

“我搞脏你衣服了。”格朗泰尔说，麻醉开始起作用了，他的吐字变得含糊起来，“安灼拉？”

“没有，你没有，别担心。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔的卷发沾着点酒气蹭在他的下巴上，柔软而凉丝丝的。

格朗泰尔或许笑了，或许没有，他的眼睛逐渐被麻醉的迷雾遮蔽。

“我看不清，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“安灼拉？”

“我在这儿。”

安灼拉到达缪尚的时候格朗泰尔变得完全无法站稳，他只好将他抱上沙发，看着格朗泰尔双眼紧闭地在沙发上蜷缩成一团。公白飞把电极缠在他的头上，又朝他的脖子上贴一张白色的药贴，在电脑上检查读数。热安那时候仍留在缪尚编辑梦境，用打印机作出一个迷宫模型：它看上去像个薄如蝉翼的九环象牙球，高分子材料球面互相摩擦，发出一种轻柔的沙沙声。

安灼拉看着他的手心，上面沾着干涸的血，他看着这团暗红色呆呆地发愣。

“我没有办法，只能给他开麻醉，这是内出血，”公白飞用手揉着眼角，看着格朗泰尔，又看向安灼拉说，“他本来就有药物滥用的后遗症，现在更戒不掉了，我看过他的神经末梢的数据，那个等级的疼痛不可能不施麻醉，”他叹气，“黑冰是神经反馈武器——它本来可能会触发呕吐反应，及导致心跳骤停和生物电信号紊乱，我想它在格朗泰尔这儿变得特别严重，可他本来状况就不好，——”

“那么我们就尽快处理掉他潜意识里的冰墙。”安灼拉说，“那一定会有改变的。”

“事实上，”热安细声说，“现在就可以。”

安灼拉回过头来瞪着热安。

“他刚刚被下过麻醉，潜意识的攻击性可能比平时更弱。更何况，你不是试着潜入过吗？这一回我可以给你提供支持，”热安说，用一只手绞着袖子，看着安灼拉，“但是你一定太累了，我是说，天哪。”他叹口气，移开视线，“我不该说的。”

“那太好了，热安！”安灼拉说，“你的梦境写好了吗？”

“当然，”热安愧疚地说，“随时可以。”

“好。”安灼拉说，“那么我们就该开始，现在不是浪费时间的时候。”

他把电极缠在头上--

\--落入一团白花花的纸蝴蝶中。

某一瞬间凡尔赛的内核一闪而过，镶金的巴洛克风格繁花层层叠叠在雨中绽放，银烛台之上点着星光，闪闪烁烁，喷泉的水珠在黑暗的天空之下闪烁，如同钻石，它的身影变得更加模糊了，看上去不再像格朗泰尔，而变成另一样东西：它穿着十八世纪，或十七世纪，或十六世纪的法国宫廷样式的袍子，但这完全只取决于一项参数——这完全没有关系——袍子的黑色锦缎上绣着金线，呈现清晰的集成电路图案。它的脖子底下垂着层层叠叠的雪白蕾丝领巾，一种数据的绿色微光顺着布料上微不可见的纤维流淌。它的头发长而柔软，完美的建模——看上去近乎泛着自然的光泽。

它用格朗泰尔的绿色眼睛看着他。它的面目远比格朗泰尔更完美，也更危险，安灼拉抿起嘴唇。

“你是迷光。”安灼拉说。

“验证。”看上去不再像格朗泰尔的人说，他还长着格朗泰尔的眼睛，那对绿眼睛在它的脸上显得更加匀称了——（一个念头：这对眼睛在这张人工智能的脸上显得如此妥帖，远远胜过格朗泰尔本人，这让安灼拉感到一种恶寒）。它向安灼拉伸出右手，手背朝上，安灼拉瞥见它戴着一只戒指——那是一枚芯片，一把钥匙，表面的图案如同金黄色的环形迷宫，或许是图腾，安灼拉高傲地抬高下巴，无视那只手，直视它的眼睛。

“不论如何，这完全是你的选择。”迷光说，“我不知道你的思想——我也不知道他的。”它说，“你不能理解的是，我当然不能把你们怎么样。我从来没有囚禁格朗泰尔，我能拿他有什么办法呢？说到底，我才是有硬件限制的那个。”他耸耸肩。

“你究竟在说什么？”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔被冰墙困住了，你怎么能这样说？”

迷光用格朗泰尔的绿眼睛看着安灼拉，它的苍白皮肤之下有闪着微光的分子，因不可知的编码而蠕动。安灼拉看着它——它的脚下是光洁的木头地板，闪着光的鲜红血液在上面流淌，绘制出巨大的环形迷宫的图案，它正站在这迷宫正中央，环环嵌套的终点，空白的中心，他抬头看着安灼拉。

“我当然不能杀他。”他说，声音听起来更尖锐也更有穿透力，更像格朗泰尔了，“我当然不能了，说实话，我拿他有什么办法呢？他躲在某个地方，没人能够找到他，那是他自己的选择，没有人逼他，阁下，你以为我是什么？我可不是什么二进制利维坦！我只是看得出他确实是一团糟。我一直在这里看着那些数据流，一开始是你的，然后他加入进来，复杂度提高了，你们就像是在跳舞——而后他用神经反馈武器咬了我。你无法不对这样的孩子印象深刻，对吗？我是说，他真的很害怕，完全是一团糟，”

安灼拉看着它。

“不论如何，这都要结束了。”它最后只是说，“我会等着你的。”

下一瞬间安灼拉扣下扳机，看着格朗泰尔的绿眼睛在他面前炸裂成一朵血花，一滴温暖的血溅到他的鼻尖上，他伸手去擦，才意识到自己的手指在发抖。

“这不是他。”安灼拉说，看着脚下的一片血污：灰白色的骨骼碎片和脑脊液浸透那头光亮的黑色卷发，格朗泰尔的胸口没了起伏。

“这不是真的。”安灼拉试图大声说，意识到自己的声音低得只能算作耳语。鲜红发亮的血泊刺痛他的眼睛，他感到他的心跳要停止了。

“这是迷光。”他说，咬紧牙关，“这不是他。”

他绕过尸体，往楼梯下走，现在凡尔赛看上去完全是白纸上一幅小孩子乱涂乱画的作品，它变得更加扁平，最终变成了二维的，白纸的世界终于环绕着他折叠起来，安灼拉摔倒在地上，白色的天空变成一只纸雕蝴蝶朝他压了下来，复眼--

\--坐在凯旋门前，夜晚的风吹在他的脸上。

格朗泰尔坐在他面前，抱着一把吉他。他在唱歌，眼睛在夜色和街灯之下闪闪发光，像映着星星的塞纳河水，他们头顶着黑色的清澈夜空，看上去像一潭深水。他笑着看格朗泰尔。

“我的爱，有一天你会死去，（love of mine, one day you will die）”格朗泰尔唱，“我将紧随其后，(I'll be close behind,)”

他弹吉他，水般的和弦如同溪流般流淌，扑腾着飞上夜空，他笑着看着安灼拉，“我会跟随你进入尘土的另一边。(I'll follow you into the dark)”

“没有使人眩目的光，也没有通往白光的大门，(no blinding lights, no tannels to gates of white)”

“只有我们双手紧握，等待火光的启示，(just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of the spark)”

“如同天堂和地狱都决定，(if haven and hell decide)”

“它们都已心满意足，(that they're both satisfied)”

“给我们一点指示，(illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs)”

“如果无人在你身旁，(if there's no one beside you)”

“当你的灵魂启程，(when your soul embarks)”

“我愿跟随你走入尘土的另一边，(I will follow you into the dark)”

安灼拉笑着看他。

“安琪，”热安的声音，“朝上看，这是梦境。”

安灼拉抬头看着凯旋门。他盯着云石浮雕看：舒展翅膀的大天使长着他的脸，它的无表情的云石眼球盯着他看。

安灼拉把伯莱塔从腰后面掏出来，指着格朗泰尔。夜晚的风轻柔地拂过他的脸，他的手一点也不抖。

“我很抱歉。”

他扣动扳机。后坐力震痛他的手腕。

一滴眼泪慢慢落在安灼拉云石般的脸颊上。下一刻凯旋门上的云石大天使展开翅膀扑向他。无数云石雕琢而成的翎羽如同长剑般刺向他，安灼拉感觉脚下的石头路面变成了某种沼泽，滚烫的乳白色泡泡如同云朵般往上涌，它们的表面都泛着云石般的冷光和纹理，飞速旋转，把他吞入漩涡中去。安灼拉咬紧牙关，大喊出声，“热安！我要支援！”

一排荧光线条的二维动画枪支在同时环绕安灼拉的四周延展开来，某种发亮的神经触须在同时猛然刺进安灼拉的脑海里，金黄色的向日葵花瓣在他的脑海里绽放。太阳的圆形光斑在花瓣上跳跃，在某种眩晕下他的呼吸变得急促，他感受到热安的呼吸——这种感受让安灼拉回忆起同格朗泰尔联梦的感受。

“快想象，领袖。”热安在他的脑海里说，“你想要什么装备都可以。”

一排荧光线条的二维动画枪支在同时环绕安灼拉的四周延展开来，某种发亮的神经触须在同时猛然刺进安灼拉的脑海里，金黄色的向日葵花瓣在他的脑海里绽放，太阳的圆形光斑在花瓣上跳跃，在某种眩晕下安灼拉的呼吸变得急促，他感受到热安的呼吸——这种感受让安灼拉回忆起同格朗泰尔联梦时的感受。

“想象，安琪，就像大R和你联梦的时候那样。”热安在他的脑海里说，“想象你的装备，你们那时候是如何联梦的。你要用力回忆——那是什么样子？”

安灼拉屏住呼吸。

格朗泰尔。他想，用尽全力地想象格朗泰尔，直到他的双眼发酸，直到他的心开始疼痛，他用尽全力地想象他。格朗泰尔的图腾是玻璃碎片般的绿色蝴蝶，它们的翅膀闪着淡绿色的油彩火焰，边缘跳跃着闪烁的残影，同调的瞬间他的神经末梢近乎颤抖起来——格朗泰尔同他的步伐如此一致，如同舞蹈，他们的舞步踩在格朗泰尔心跳的节奏上，那一瞬间他近乎能看见格朗泰尔的影子，格朗泰尔的眼睛，夏日的树叶般深翠绿色的，瞳孔四周环绕着阳光般金色碎片的，黑夜下呈现塞纳河似的深棕绿色的，纠缠着的黑色长睫毛所覆盖的，这对眼睛让安灼拉想到精灵，某种带着魔法的东西。

他再次睁眼，后背猛然伸展出三对巨大的，黄金的油彩翅膀，它们载着他飞上天空。云石大天使的翎羽汇聚成长剑，又聚成暴雨打在他的翅膀上，在油彩上刺出鲜红的深洞。

安灼拉朝上飞行。他握紧拳头，两把血液似的红色合成枪管从他的手中凭空延伸，在半空中凝聚成巨大的长刺形状，他把枪口对准那云石大天使开了枪，鲜红的火球撕裂它的胸膛，燃烧着的碎片如同星星般四散，他的翅膀在半空中掀起夹杂火焰的红色飓风，载着他朝上升，越来越快，火焰席卷天空和地面。

愤怒。安灼拉咬紧牙关。他对准那云石大天使目前变得残破的胸膛再开一枪，又一枪，枪口喷出的不再是球状火焰，而是嘶叫的，形状如同龙般的造物，它们在半空中铺展鲜红的，燃烧着的翅膀，如同日出，它们扑向那云石大天使，在半空中撕碎云石的利刃聚成的暴雨。一种静电般的嘶嘶声在安灼拉的脑海中作响，他的指尖探进火焰中却不觉得疼痛。迷光，他想，某种熟悉的，恶寒的银白色钝痛从他的大脑深处朝上涌，冰冷的黄金叶图腾从空间的每一个不可能的角度刺向他，却在碰到他的皮肤的瞬间被鲜红的火焰撕碎。火焰在半空中凝结成鲜红的细长剑刃，重重叠叠如同莲花般绽放，把迷光的藤蔓在半空中斩断，一刀！一刀！刀锋同迷光交错的瞬间发出某种近乎管风琴和弦般的，轰然的，金属般的音乐声响，一刀！一刀！安灼拉的脚步如同舞蹈，踏在半空中的红色火焰图案上，它们呈现一种近乎油彩般的浓厚色彩感，形状和色彩如同日落时的火烧云，一刀！一刀！刀锋将迷光的黄金触须斩断，仿佛只是斩断了某种柔软的植物藤蔓，断口流出金色的血来，闪亮如黄金，一滴滴漂浮在空气中，如同儿童绘本中的金黄色水彩气球。

愤怒。安灼拉尖叫出声。火龙直冲云霄，双翼裹着流星般的白色火柱捣向那云石大天使，火焰的风暴同云石雕琢的长剑在半空中交汇，把云石大天使，连同天空和地面一同撕成碎片，白而宁静的爆炸如同一桶白漆般泼洒开来，空间的碎片如同燃烧着的白色星星般四散，鲜红的血在之上慢慢晕染开，如同一只在真空中破碎的红色气球，如同滴进清水里的红色颜料，白色的火海从天边燃烧而来，降下金色和银色的火雨吞噬地面。

格朗泰尔。他在心里尖叫，在脑海中用尽全力喊叫，某一瞬间他的神经末梢近乎开始颤抖，把散发金光的触须撒向燃烧的天空，如同无数匕首刺穿幕布，它的背后什么也没有，银色的雾气遮蔽他的神经末梢，一种遥远的钝痛从中传来，这种钝痛不来自迷光，或者任何冰层，这是一种纯然空虚的疼痛，它来源于空无一物，一类死寂。世界的碎片在同时涌向安灼拉，如同从一张画布上融化而滴下的油彩色块，它们汇聚成一场颜料的小雨，鲜红和金黄色的细碎雨点落在安灼拉的头发和肩膀上。

安灼拉慢慢落在地上，那把吉他躺在他脚下，在一片火海中，它只是缓慢地燃烧起来，一根弦啪地绷断了。

他低头看着这把吉他。格朗泰尔的吉他很旧，表面有点掉漆，是温暖的棕色，背面用花体刻着一个小小的R字。

他拾起那把吉他。

“我干了什么？”安灼拉轻声说，把手指覆在那个R字上。

他扭头看着火海。天空终于彻底塌陷下来，露出背后的空洞，像一座起了火的戏台。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“你在哪儿？——同我联梦，如果你能听见的话。”

他咬住嘴唇，抱着吉他走出火焰，走进戏台背后的黑暗中去。

“那么，格朗泰尔，”他轻声说，“你收好这个。要收好哪。”

他把放在胸口的那朵花拿出来。一朵蓝色的风信子安静地躺在他的手心，细密的淡蓝色花瓣重重叠叠，花芯微微闪着玻璃星星般的蓝色幽光。

在退出梦境之前，他把花别在那把吉他上，把它留在黑暗中。

我爱GB船长！赞美他！


	14. Chapter 14

十九.

有人跟着安灼拉。

天亮的时候安灼拉在街角的便利店买了一个三明治，他边走边吃，那东西的口感尝起来跟橡皮碎屑差不多。巴黎。城市睁开眼，天空变成透明的青灰色，这正属于一天中的那种时候，他的视线如同擦亮的玻璃般异常光亮和清晰。

日后当安灼拉回忆起来的时候，才意识到那时候他甚至都不感到害怕。事情发生得毫无预兆，他在一片橱窗前停下脚步，盯着一件基因改造的黑亮皮草看，他们在培养皿中用改良基因链培养皮草，三个人影投在皮草上，身着蓝色制服地，他们的领口垂下某种信号灯般的红光，在玻璃平面上一闪而过，安灼拉脑海里想到的第一个词是‘音速起子’。

他转身跑进人群里，跑过一条小巷，从后门冲进达利什弗，游戏厅的人比平常少，他挤过人群，一颗白色的全息炸弹落在他的面前，红色和绿色的黑巫师恶咒滑过空气，绞肉机般飞速旋转着，游戏厅的环绕音响让他想到某种核弹爆炸或者空难事故。

在这爆炸中夹杂着别的声音，那是真正的枪声，这枪声不来自任何一台游戏机，而是某种更真实的东西——安灼拉估摸那是某种长枪子弹，或许还有某种警笛声，他跑上二楼，地上散落着断裂的白色神经光缆和碎裂的液晶屏幕，如同植物的枯萎根系般铺在肮脏的红色地毯上。游戏厅后面的巷子里亮着灯，灯光从塑料窗户外透下来，那是一句口号，红底黄字，安灼拉曾经无数次在各种地方看见这种全息字样。

楼下传来的警笛声越来越大。他用肩膀去撞塑料窗户，一下。两下。楼梯之间传来纷乱的脚步声，安灼拉估计那至少是三个人，或许更多。

枪声。有人在楼下尖叫，安灼拉看着脚下地毯上留下的暗色污渍，那可能来自任何东西——

他跑向窗户。

有人撞开门，三只枪口对准安灼拉，在开枪的前一瞬间他纵身跳下窗户。

坠落。一种全然的死寂笼罩他，急速的风刮过安灼拉的脸，他的肚子很痒，某样东西狠狠撞上他的肩膀，于是视线猛然陷入黑暗，又重重摔在一台废弃的游戏机上头。

安灼拉感到他的腿很痛，碎裂的液晶屏幕之下流出透明的液体，头顶红底黄字的全息字样把光投在上面。两个图灵警察慢慢走向操控台，警笛的声音来自街道的另一端。

图灵警察走向他。

安灼拉看清他们的脸，他们看上去分别像二十和二十五岁，指关节却像六十和五十岁，充满人造胶原带白的脸上带着微笑，其中带着同情，甚至是和蔼可亲的，他们伸手扶他起来，安灼拉的肩膀忽然感到一种白热的剧痛，他咬紧牙关，没尖叫出声。

“您受伤了。”看上去像二十岁的图灵警察说，他长着浑圆无暇的蓝色眼睛，脸颊鼓胀，看上去像个东方风格的大瓷娃娃，他的头发是均匀的乌黑色。

安灼拉扭过头看着他的肩膀，目前其上开了个大洞，大片的血把衬衫染成刺眼的鲜红色。他瞪着图灵警察看。

“您是他们的领袖，是吗？”

安灼拉高傲地抬起头。

“是的。”他冷冰冰地说，“我是。”

他的视线边缘闪过镜面般的银白冷光，某种皮革的黑色光泽，它来自他头顶的窗口，某个影子从天而降，它在半空中像猫一样舒展身体，精确无误地落在警察头顶。——在某一瞬间图灵警察如同东方瓷娃娃般的鼓胀脸蛋上一闪而过夹杂着困惑的惊讶神情，下一刻五只四英寸长的双刃刀片流畅地刺入那张脸，如同没入水中，他悄无声息地倒在地上，另一个警察也是如此。

安灼拉对上那戴眼镜的瘦女孩的脸。

她的鼻尖沾着一点灰，把刀片在裤子上擦一擦，收回酒红色的指甲底下去，她一把拉住安灼拉的手，把他拽入黑暗中去。

“跟我来。”她低声说。

女孩跑得很快，像只耗子一样在巷道中转来转去，荧光的丛林在清晨的灰光中逐渐熄灭，全褪成黯淡的白色，狂风撞上安灼拉的脸，空气中有一股焚烧电子器件的浅淡焦糊气味，玻璃橱窗里挂着形状模糊的彩色影像，像隐没在黑色的深水里。他把两个行人撞到人行道一边去，他们冲着他大声嚷嚷。语言融化在灰色的狂风里，他的心脏怦怦狂跳，此时女孩突然松开他的手，像猫一样朝上跳，抓住头顶的一只折叠楼梯，窜了上去。

他跟着她跳上楼梯，他们从一扇窗户翻进一间出租屋里。房里四壁全堆着乱七八糟的硅条和出租软件，地板上简简单单地放着两张床垫和三台电脑，那棕头发的小男孩也在，——安灼拉看见公白飞和马吕斯，他们跑向他，安灼拉摔进公白飞怀里，眼前一阵阵发黑。

“你好，金毛儿公民。”小男孩把手插进口袋里，猫般圆溜溜的灰绿色眼睛盯着他看，“哇哦，那真是个大窟窿，还好我找见医生啦。”

“失血很严重，安琪，你坐下来。”公白飞说，安灼拉木木地顺从他往下坐，一架椅子仿佛是凭空出现在他身子底下的，他后知后觉地感觉到痛。公白飞开始剪他的衬衫，把某种冰冷的潮湿东西蘸在上面，血顺着他的肩膀和胳膊往下流，安灼拉咬紧嘴唇。

“事情紧急，”公白飞说，“你忍一下，安琪。”

一样尖锐冰冷的东西缓慢地探进伤口里去，夹出一颗弹片。安灼拉没叫出声。

“他们是怎么发现我们的？”马吕斯在说话，“潘妮，其他人呢？”

戴眼镜的瘦女孩双手叉腰，她的哑光黑色夹克在身上显得有点过大。

“格朗泰尔。”她说，“他被迷光咬了，——那东西会记录他的图灵辨识码，你知道，追踪器一类的操蛋玩意儿，我想他大概成功骗过了他们一阵子，不过谁都知道那不能长久。”

“迷光也咬了我。”安灼拉低声说，公白飞此时正在往他的伤口上绑纱布，“他们也是这样发现我的吗？”

女孩看上去有点犹豫，她慢慢点头。

“他们会逐渐找到所有人，你知道他们会在周围布满监控站点，不只是针对你们，我是说，牛仔和梦境工程师，我已经把消息发给这儿和地下站点了，我所知道的那几个，他们大概会把它扩散到其他地方。”她指指脚下，“现代黑豹*的站点，听说过吧？这些小混蛋全是技术狂热者，这儿暂时还算安全，图灵警察大概有点怕他们，我猜，因为他们爱好的那些暴力行为什么的。”她又耸耸肩，“不过他们还行，我是说，这种时候你可以把活交给他们。”

安灼拉努力聚焦视线。

“格朗泰尔呢？”他吸着气说，“格朗泰尔——”

女孩透过银色的反光眼镜看着他。

“他们带走他了。”她说，“我去找他的时候他们已经来过了，我只好派伽弗去找马吕斯，公白飞那时候跟他在一块，——我自己则去找你；他们果然盯上你了，图灵警察，我是说，他们是这样工作。”她抬起头，女孩的声音听起来沙哑而黑暗，天知道，完全像个男子的声音，“我知道他们不敢杀他。他的脑子里有东西，他们不敢那样做，那群小人！”

“他的脑子里有什么？”安灼拉说，感到天旋地转，阳光像一袋混凝土般砸在他的头顶，他浑身发冷，“我都干了什么？他们要对他做什么？”

“凡尔赛。”女孩说，“他们要把他脑子里的东西挖出来。那很危险——跟人工智能有关的东西都很危险，更不要说那人工智能还想给自己非法升级。”

“什么？”马吕斯瞪着眼睛，“你怎么知道——”

“地下站点的消息，有牛仔黑过凡尔赛的辨识码，他们把源代码发布出来了，利用那个你能获得进入凡尔赛的权限。”她说，“你们真的以为想搞迷光的只有你们几个？就算是为了钱——”她用手指一指安灼拉和公白飞，“云端的大天使。”爱潘妮叹气，“大R说得果然不错。”

安灼拉感到头晕目眩。

“我们得去凡尔赛找格朗泰尔。”他说，“我得去找他——”

爱潘妮戴着反光眼镜，但安灼拉知道她正直视着他。

“当然了。”她说，“我与你们一起去。但是你最好先去检查ABC的加密站点，你知道，我和巴纳斯山同几个暗网里的商家做了些交易，他们会找到些货，”她耸耸肩，“说不定会有些好东西，你说呢？”

“看看他们发给你们的软件包！”伽弗洛什大声喊，“酷！这是什么慢病毒？看上去像东亚货色，那是日文吗？”

安灼拉的电脑正大大方方地横在小孩儿的膝盖上，安灼拉不知道他是怎么拿到用户密码的，小孩儿看他一眼:

“大R告诉我的。”

“格朗泰尔没有，”安灼拉瞪着小孩儿看，“我没有把密码告诉过他！”

“卢梭的生日。”伽弗洛什对安灼拉露出典型格朗泰尔式的咧嘴贼笑，“你用不着告诉他。”

公白飞笑了。安灼拉感到他的脸开始发烫。

“他爱人民如子女。”他说。

“当然了，安琪。”公白飞笑着说，“当然了。”

小孩儿把电脑放到安灼拉腿上，安灼拉瞪着网站页面看，目前其上布满崭新的压缩软件包和病毒包，在屏幕上整整齐齐排列成密密麻麻的一整串，近乎四十多条，安灼拉把屏幕往下滑。慢病毒。狂病毒。纳米组译软件包。电话加密频道。梦境压缩包。冰层数据包。这些数据包同黑市上贩卖的版本全不一样，它们源于牛仔和学生的亲手修改，在安灼拉的指尖之下飞速滑过，一条又一条，ABC网址的转载声明和通知密密麻麻地挤满信箱。

“云端的大天使，还满意吗？”爱潘妮抱着双臂站在他身边，她也在看屏幕，安灼拉抬起头看她。

“用这个病毒。”

他最后说，指着屏幕，“香港慢病毒，迷光只能用慢病毒慢慢同冰层交互。”

“凡尔赛的邀请函，”爱潘妮指着屏幕，“操，那是谁做的？”

“你得需要这个。”公白飞伸手指屏幕，“潜意识转换系统。”他善解人意地补充道，“用作同筑梦师联梦的。”

安灼拉抬起头看着公白飞。作为回应，公白飞对他露出微笑。

“博须埃和热安正在赶过来。”马吕斯把一只手遮在手机话筒上冲安灼拉说，“巴阿雷、弗以伊和若李刚刚从硬件市场出来，”他对着话筒喊，“古费呢？”

他的话没有说完，因为门猛然被踢开了，古费拉克散乱的深红色卷发火焰般照进房里，他抱着一只巨大的纸箱，里面塞满了电脑、梦境模型、硅条、发射器，虚拟体验器、扰频器，一只黑色的小盒子被放置在箱子最顶端，他冲着安灼拉大喊大叫：

“开战！领袖，选那个香港慢病毒！我正调查它——连军方的病毒都不能比它更快——”

他又把袋子放在地上，低着头在里面翻找，这时另一个人从门外走进来，是个男孩，穿着黑色的连体运动衫，表面看上去像某种泛着彩虹光泽的塑料油膜：这种衣服理应仅仅出现在理念极端的时尚杂志角落里。男孩的皮肤光滑无瑕，嘴唇鲜红，头发乌黑，有一对梦幻的薰衣草色眼睛，双耳背后的插孔泛着石墨光彩。他好奇地看着安灼拉，又看一看爱潘妮，笑了起来。

“巴纳斯山，认识一下，这位是——”爱潘妮说。

“安灼拉，哇哦，看看这窟窿。”男孩说，红色的舌尖不安地舔了舔嘴唇，“就是来检查一下，怎么，你收到货了吗？”他眨眨眼，“你是牛仔？我这儿还有注意力药物，什么类型的激素都有，你需要苯乙胺？右旋安非他命？——”

“闭嘴。”爱潘妮叹口气，“通讯卫星准备好了没有？”

叫巴纳斯山的男孩耸耸肩，那张洋娃娃般的脸完美无瑕，看上去像虚拟偶像，或某种高级定制的大型软件。

“当然了，狼小姐。”他说，“当然了。你要测试一下吗？”

“在外面等我。”爱潘妮说，“然后我们再去侦查。巴伯呢？”

“他也在外面等你。”男孩说，又冲古费拉克和伽弗洛什点点头，慢悠悠地晃出门去。

“我们会把大R救回来，”古费拉克的灰色眼睛里闪着火焰，一种猫科动物式的凶残神态，“我们还会把整件事都他妈的都做好。公民们，就是此刻……”他冲着安灼拉的屏幕叫道。

爱潘妮走向他，从纸箱顶端取下那只黑色的小盒子，她把它扔进安灼拉怀里。

“感官同步。”她冷静地说，“现在就去联网测试，牛仔。我这边的终端是植入体，以防他们搜我身。”

安灼拉把电极缠在头上。

“到时候，”爱潘妮说，“我会进入凡尔赛。那里面有办公室一类的东西，而假身份在这些站点很好买，这儿还有邀请函，靠，看看你们这些小青年，”她指指安灼拉的屏幕，“我不知道他们会把格朗泰尔怎么样，但他一定在中心，与那个终端一起。”

“什么终端？”

“迷光的终端。”爱潘妮说。

凡尔赛的构造让安灼拉想到蜂窝。

他落入一条银色的环形通道，那全是镜子，安灼拉意识到。自由落体。他在空气中飞速地前进，拐弯，穿过狭窄的通道，镜面的银色光泽掠过他的身子，他的身影投影在镜面上，一次次一闪而过，令人眩晕。他们经过一片漆黑，似乎是穿过了几米厚的墙壁，降落在一个房间里。

房间看上去像个十八世纪的宫廷舞厅，浮雕黄金叶像蛋糕花边般厚厚地堆积在天花板的四道棱角，深色实木地板能够倒映出安灼拉的身影。在这个房间的正中央放置着一只白色的雕花象牙基座。一捧燃烧着的花被放置在基座上，数字火焰是绿色的，外焰边缘的轮廓如同无数蝴蝶扑闪翅膀，闪着玻璃碎片般的绿色星星。安灼拉辨认出那是一捧白色的风信子，在火焰里逐渐枯萎，花茎上绕着一条黑绸。他咬紧牙关，试图不去看基座上刻着的名字。

“凡尔赛宫，”格朗泰尔的声音热情地说，“巴洛克风格建筑。我们竭诚为您效劳，图灵警察局总部位于核心，我们竭诚为您效劳。图灵警察局总部位于凡尔赛核心。理应严惩。网络安全位于首位。”

“闭嘴。”安灼拉说，在键盘上飞速敲打，四周的房间环绕他如同灰烬般消散。血红色的狂病毒在格点空间中飞速旋转着上升，在空中如同一张红宝石雕刻的大网般缓缓展开。在这张网的中心有东西，一颗黑色的模糊内核，形状如同某种动物胚胎，闪着金属的光。

“安灼拉，”爱潘妮的声音，“操，跟上来啊！”

安灼拉切换至虚拟感官。

爱潘妮在一条光亮的白色走廊中行走，走廊两侧照旧是银色镜面，她朝镜子扭了一次头，她穿着拟态外套，胳膊底下吊着一条带子，她的鞋跟踩在镜面般光滑的白瓷地板上，推开一道玻璃栅栏，脚下的触感突然变得柔软起来，安灼拉想她大约踩在地毯上，但是连接是单向的，他没法控制她的动作。她拉开外衣拉链，碰到一把塑料枪柄。她的指尖感觉很怪，安灼拉过了一会才意识到她在做刀片伸缩练习。

“安灼拉，”爱潘妮说，“你知道我是怎么认识格朗泰尔的吗？”

她轻巧地走上楼梯，墙壁上贴着镶金壁纸，它们集合成电路的图案，高高延伸至穹顶天花板。

“当时他还是索邦的学生，我正在忙着找钱做手术，地下诊所，你知道。”她说，“他跑到黑市上售卖迷宫，那时候他大概惹了点麻烦，有两个图灵警察在追他，你知道那种迷宫不合法。我帮他解决掉了几个人，他就把他的钱全给了我。”她说，“那时候我手头不太宽裕，我带着伽弗洛什从我爸妈那儿逃出来了，你知道。”她干笑起来，“倒不是说他们从锁孔里检举别人能赚多少钱。”

她停住了，转过一个大弯，面前的房间里赫然陈列着整排的大型主机，光纤和神经光缆如同热带丛林里的藤条般从天花板上垂下来，机箱表面的蓝牙信号灯闪闪发光，她走过房间，又绕过一个弯，走进一片破旧的机箱零件中。

“在凡尔赛工作的官员很少。”她说，“这些全是存储器，全国的网络和警局数据都在这里集合，操，想想那是多少数据？”

她走上安全通道里的楼梯，楼梯间的墙上贴着巨大的红色和黑色标语，似乎还沾着打死蟑螂的污渍。

“你知道，格朗泰尔家里总是沾满颜料什么的，人们总容易搞混……”爱潘妮轻声说，“我去找他，比方说，他有时候不接人电话，在他工作的时候，”她轻柔地说，“那时候我还以为那只是他泼掉的红色颜料，你理解吗？满地都是，蜿蜿蜒蜒，一座湖似的……我有他房间的钥匙，就打开门喊他，他没回答，……” 

隔着虚拟感官安灼拉感到她在使劲眨眼。

“他给我在桌上留了张条子，我记得那是整整一张素描纸，他平常总不好好用纸，把它们撕成一片片的，但这回不同……他说，他的迷宫全留给我，因为只有它们值钱……”她说，“我使劲拍他的脸，他没醒来，他妈的，他当然醒不过来……他平常总是浑身沾满颜料的，我对自己说，这只是其中一次，你知道，红颜料什么的……”她吸吸鼻子，“他划开胳膊用的是调色刀，伤口周围沾着黄色和白色颜料。我不懂他是不是故意的，因为那伤看上去很像他画过的一幅画，一条红色的河……”

“迷宫……他享受迷失在里面，你明白吗？他跟他们不一样，他喜欢迷失在里面，越复杂越好——让他上瘾，所以他才能写出那些迷宫。”她说，“我开车载他去医院，座位上全是血，我至今都不懂，为什么我不能止住血呢，——大约它们也不愿留在他的血管里……”爱潘妮说，咬着牙爬进一条黑暗的修理通道，电脉冲信号让四周的墙壁泛着幽幽的白光，通道越变越窄，女孩的脚步落在地上，像猫一样无声无息，“他出院的时候我把他揍了，狠狠揍了他，把他按在地上又踢又打，他后来还不得不去找牙医补牙。”

她跳出修理通道，面前的走廊猛然变宽了，她的头顶是无数盏尺寸过小的悬吊式水晶烛台，在天花板上如同星星般闪闪发光，地板仍旧是光滑的深色实木。她的面前是两排玻璃门的办公室，玻璃表面用光亮的鲜艳金粉涂画着警徽，从某个角度看上去，那图案近乎像某种古老的部落图腾，或许是某种北欧如尼文。她目不斜视地走过它们，在走廊尽头被一个穿蓝色制服的保安拦住。

安灼拉在键盘上敲打，爱潘妮朝保安举起手机上的邀请函，他点点头朝后退。

“我想这完全是心态问题。”她往走廊尽头走去，慢慢地说，“那时候新法案和条例刚刚颁布，事情比现在远远好得多，那时候网络站点还没那么容易消失，那确实只是刚刚开始，你一定记得。——后来事情变得更加糟糕，他就再也没跟我提过这一类事，甚至也没跟巴纳斯山提过，那是他的药头，那家伙要是生在其他国家，我不知道，比如说英国，说不定能获诺贝尔化学奖，我是说，如果他没有上超市去抢劫领救济金为生的老头的话。巴纳斯山做劫匪烂得像屎。——你知道英国那种地方真的有种东西叫救济金，知道吗？” 

她咬住嘴唇，继续往凡尔赛中心走，全程一言不发，直到走到下一扇玻璃门前，她朝门禁举起手机，门禁亮起红灯，走廊瞬间被红光笼罩。

“真他妈的混蛋。”她懒洋洋地骂，此时两个保安跑向她，她的动作比他们更快，朝他们举起箭枪，扭转身体躲避子弹。安灼拉知道神经外科医生调高过她的神经反射速度，她的动作流畅如同舞蹈同飞行的混合体，却远比那更快，更加优雅，近乎奇迹，安灼拉的眼底感觉眩晕，周围的一切景物随着她跳起开枪的动作成了视觉残留的彩色虚影，毒镖如同雨点般刺入保安的胸口，又从他的背后穿出来，嗡嗡地钉在墙上。她朝另一个保安投去一颗手雷，在半空中绽开红色的火球。

她弯下腰，从保安腰间取下身份证明，进入门禁。

安灼拉切换回网络。

狂病毒在飞速生长，红宝石编织而成的大网此时已经变成一环套一环的红宝石墙壁，上方有黄金般的浮雕花叶缓慢生长，又逐渐覆盖表面，如同在墙头生长的爬山虎。它的形状同迷光的触须一模一样。在这病毒的核心那黑色的东西如今已经成型，它闪着某种绿松石般的，蝴蝶翅膀般的光泽，它同目标冰墙正面相对，把缠绕着黄金叶浮雕的红宝石桥梁融入冰层，如同没入金黄色的深潭中，某种火焰般的黑色影子在目标冰层之下闪闪烁烁地奔跑，近乎呈现人形，质感如同蜡笔动画。

安灼拉接入病毒。格点空间在他的面前铺展开来，迷光的数据内核在他的面前如同黑暗之下燃烧的荧光丛林般朝天空伸展触须，金色的蕨类植物分形图案螺旋着上升，如同刻进数据最深处的虚拟DNA，他顺着这些触须朝上飞行，紫色和亮蓝色的荧光火焰擦过他的身子，他在键盘上敲打，嘴角涌起一种火药般尖锐的味道，由浅蓝色变幻成浅绿色的数据流极光般规律地滑过黑色的深邃数据虚空，层层叠叠的红宝石巨网掠过他的身体，他顺着一座红宝石桥梁飞向目标冰墙。

“安琪，我看不见你。”古费拉克的声音通过耳麦传来，听起来夹杂着静电的白噪声，“我租了迷光旁边的一个服务器，我看不见你。”

“动手。”安灼拉说，在键盘上飞速敲打，狂病毒的数据内核靠近他，他看清它的形状——一只黑色的蝴蝶，在数据的虚无中缓缓扑扇翅膀，翅膀边缘泛着翡翠和绿宝石般的绿色光泽，在他的视线中逐渐变得更加清晰，更加真实，他敲打键盘，乘着病毒内核冲向目标冰墙内核，这对翅膀连通他的每一条神经末梢，那一瞬间仿佛有绿色的火焰顺着他的每一条神经烧向大脑皮层，在某一刻达到某种白热而宁静的平衡——

他扑闪翅膀向高处飞行，它比他想象中更加沉重，更加冰冷，仿佛把指尖覆在某种宝石上，滚烫的风夹杂着亮绿色的玻璃碎片卷过他的脸，燃烧的荧光丛林距离身下越来越遥远，紫色和亮蓝色的数字火焰高高卷向天空，悬空和高速运动的眩晕让他的肚子感到很痒。

这种速度……指数……

宁静的，全然黑暗的风卷过他的脸。

坠落。

安灼拉在键盘上敲打，狂病毒的毒针是翡翠和绿宝石般的颜色，同冰墙交汇的一瞬间如同没入金黄色的水面，冰墙之下闪烁着跳跃的黑色影子在同一瞬间变得极其清晰，如同黑曜石，金黄色的水花微微闪着光溅起，形状如同精心设计的数字喷泉，安灼拉敲打键盘，下一刻宝石般的绿色火焰以病毒毒针同冰层的交汇点为中心朝四周扩散开来，覆盖冰层，鲜红的错误警告仿佛荧光熔岩一样从裂缝深处涌起，在冰层表面缓缓蔓延开来，像慢慢覆盖破裂的毛细血管，下一刻火焰将它撕碎，星星般的绿色外焰边缘挟着破碎的透明冰层在半空中凝固成矿物晶体般的锋利形状，黑色的像素像沙子一样飞散，玻璃的锋利雨点打在玻璃的叶片上，某种风铃的声响在安灼拉的脑海内侧叮叮作响。他的神经末梢变成了蓝色的，克莱因蓝，在主观维度中，那几乎连一秒钟都不需要——

安灼拉一头扎进迷光深处。空间朝着各个不可能的维度被折叠成无数千纸鹤，翅尖泛着淡绿色的磷光飞散，中心的像素褪去，留下黑色的空洞，如同镂空的剪纸图案——

海浪般的咸味-

-降落在沙滩上。

太阳很大。

安灼拉挣扎着睁开眼，他趴在地上，半边脸颊沾满沙子。

太阳很大。

有人背对着他坐在沙滩上，用一根银白色的树枝在沙滩上写写画画，安灼拉看着那头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，发梢湿漉漉的，沾着星星点点的白色沙子。

回头看我。安灼拉想。

他陷入黑暗。

迷光的数据核心是一片霓虹勾画的巴洛克式宫殿群，白色的水流从宫殿门前的浮雕朝下流淌，在地面上汇成散发荧光的白色小溪，地面在安灼拉的视角边缘被弯曲，如同银白色的凸面镜，天空是一座黑夜之下的雕花碧玉穹顶。

安灼拉朝迷光中心飞去，他的翅膀感觉温暖，明亮若夏日树叶的碧绿油彩被看不见的笔刷勾在那对玻璃般的黑色翅膀上，浅淡的，宝石般的光泽顺着血管的脉络被点亮，那光亮如同溪流般流淌，绿色的玻璃月亮悬挂在碧玉穹顶之上，银色的玻璃雨点风铃般打在这对翅膀上，在鳞粉间擦出白色的晶体火花。数据。安灼拉飞速敲打键盘。一种遥远的，密集的混录钢琴和弦如鼓点般敲在他的心脏上方，那是种近乎火焰般的东西，如此宏大，如此复杂，人类的双手永远无法弹奏出这样的声音，它让安灼拉想到肖邦，或许还有李斯特——

钟。

安灼拉冲进迷光中心的黑暗里，数据核心在某一瞬间张大了嘴，如同乌云裂开大口，它旋转着伸出镶金的分形触角，在下一刻又坍塌殆尽，如此反反复复，反反复复，金黄色的触角在半空中绘制完美的螺旋曲线。

钟。

安灼拉的意识变作红色的溪流，晶莹如同宝石打磨而成，它们顺着他的眼睛朝下流淌，红宝石的溪流深处有漆黑而遥远的阴影，如同歌唱，如同抽泣。

“天使绕着篝火舞蹈。”

格朗泰尔在他的脑海里说。

“天使绕着——”

*现代黑豹是吉布森在《神经漫游者》里的设定


	15. Chapter 15

二十.

沙滩。

阳光落在安灼拉脸上，温暖如羽毛。他还趴在沙滩上，望着那留着乱糟糟的卷头发的身影。他的手里握着一条银白色的树枝，在沙滩上写写画画。

沙子很柔软，暖洋洋的。安灼拉疲惫地眨眨眼。

他对安灼拉回过头，绿眼睛在阳光下玻璃似的闪闪发光，安灼拉想他该刮下胡子了。

他对安灼拉伸出手，把他从沙子里拉起来。

安灼拉直直盯着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔的模样让他感到相当熟悉，他穿着皱巴巴的绿色宽松棉T恤和皱巴巴的黑色牛仔裤，裤腿挽到膝盖之下，露出两截瘦嶙嶙的苍白小腿，它们全沾满了湿漉漉的沙子。格朗泰尔的耳朵背后别着一样色彩明艳的东西，安灼拉看着它，——衬着格朗泰尔的黑头发和脏兮兮的脸颊，显得很滑稽，很可笑，很可爱。

“那是我给你的。”

安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“是的。”他说，绿眼睛在阳光下看起来温柔而明亮，“这是你给我的。”

他把那串蓝色风信子从耳朵后面摘下来，小心翼翼地放在手掌上，细细碎碎的花瓣正盛放，花芯闪着星星般的蓝色光彩。

“你是怎么得到它的？”安灼拉说。一种梦境般的平静包围了他，在潜意识的某个角落，他感到自己在笑，在拥抱格朗泰尔，在吻他，或许还在哭，——但是他什么也没做，只是看着格朗泰尔：格朗泰尔的眼睛。它的颜色如同夏季的树叶，阳光在上面投下金色的细碎光斑，它们让安灼拉想到精灵，某种带着魔法的东西。

“天哪，阿波罗竟送花给我，我就算跨越刀山火海都要摘着它的。”格朗泰尔冲他微笑，“你，阿波罗，你放火把我炸得头痛欲裂意识模糊，但我知道那是你。”他看着安灼拉，格朗泰尔的脸颊上染着薄薄的红晕，安灼拉知道那不来源于酒精，“不过你真美啊，你。你像只凤凰。那是我给你的翅膀吗？”

安灼拉咬住嘴唇。

“我向你道歉。”他说，“我以为那冰层是迷光。我弄丢你了。”

格朗泰尔拉起他的手，现在格朗泰尔的手是暖的。

“但是你来了……”格朗泰尔轻柔地说，“你在这儿。”

“我来了。”安灼拉说，握紧他的手。关于那镜面的回忆如同潮水般涌入安灼拉的脑海，它是银色的，光滑无暇如同冰面，他又想到他自己的模样——那时他跪在上面用拳头锤打它，那时安灼拉的双手颤抖，面目苍白，疯狂而绝望的，噩梦般的——

他在一种介乎梦境与清醒之间的朦胧中看着格朗泰尔。

“冰层困住了你，是吗，格朗泰尔？你当时在哪儿？”安灼拉说。

“我能看见你。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，脸色变得有点苍白，“我知道那是你。那时候我只想让你停下，你会伤到你自己。”

他抬起安灼拉的手，深深低头在他的手背上轻柔地吻了一下。

“我把冰层摧毁了吗？”安灼拉说，“你自由了吗？”

“我不好说，天使长。”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地说，“但是留在这儿也不错，不是吗？这儿有不少朗姆酒哪——我活得像只麻雀般自由。你知道，这儿就像有求必应屋，你看过哈利·波特吗？”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔。

“我希望你能同我并肩。”他说。

格朗泰尔只是笑眯眯地望着他。安灼拉的心脏忽然感到膨胀欲裂，又仿佛浑身都变得极轻盈，在这种感受下他笑出声。

“这是你，我找到你了。”他说，“这是你，格朗泰尔。——你在这儿——”

格朗泰尔对他行个巴洛克风格的礼，双手翻出种种花样，深深弯下腰去。

“如假包换，阿波罗。”他说。

安灼拉笑着扶起他。格朗泰尔的身子比安灼拉印象中更加温暖，又带有格朗泰尔所特有的那一类若有若无的，冷清清的酒味儿和一种安灼拉所无法辨认的苦涩味道。格朗泰尔的袖子上溅着星星点点的浅黄色和白色颜料，阳光把一层光泽镀在他的云朵似的黑色头发上。他皱皱鼻头，笨拙地用左脚蹭掉右脚上沾着的沙子。

“可是，”安灼拉说，“你还记得什么呢？”

格朗泰尔仰起头看着他。阳光下一层白色光边投在格朗泰尔的脸颊上，他的皮肤苍白得同四周的环境格格不入。

“我喝断片了，”格朗泰尔说，“可是你不用担心，安灼拉……”他低下头，“喔，关于梅恩便门的事我很抱歉，安灼拉，我想那时候我是昏了头啦，我很抱歉，我想，演说一类的事是这样——人只愿听从他们原本就认同的话……那没有意义，安灼拉，他们不会来的，”他垂着眼睛，“你不会再理我了。”

安灼拉忽然感到喉头发紧。

“这没有什么，”他说，“我没有生气，它已经过去了，——过去许久了。”

格朗泰尔抬着眼看他。

“我不明白，”他眨眨眼，“我们——安灼拉，你梦见我了，是吗？”

安灼拉露出笑容。

“这样你才能相信我是真的…”

他与格朗泰尔一同切换。

-狂病毒的毒针形状如同最细微的晶体管，针尖刺向第一座宫殿，镶金浮雕把眼睛投向安灼拉，它的面目看上去很像他自己，下一刻针尖悄无声息地刺入那张脸，如同没入金黄色的水面之下，某种管弦乐般的和弦从碧玉的穹顶深处传来。格点空间开始坍塌，金黄色的，放出光彩的溪流在银白的地面上汇集。

事件视界。银白色的地面在安灼拉眼里变得更加弯曲，如同一面正在形变的凸面镜，如同一只毫无道理地弯曲的不锈钢勺子。

玻璃纤维。安灼拉的翅膀边缘染上火星，火焰在半空中凝固成翡翠般的绿色针状晶体。蝴蝶翅膀。安灼拉的视线在某一瞬间变成某种广角，无数方向朝他展开，它们清晰如同镜面，他的眼睛变作——

复眼。

安灼拉扑闪翅膀。

在安灼拉的梦境中有这样的场景，在安灼拉的梦境中覆盖着银白色光膜的迷幻电子的声响——又夹杂着一种巴洛克风格的钢琴协奏曲，——起初那旋律仿佛镜面似的，平静无波澜的黑洞洞的深水，几个铜管乐器的单音洒在上面，像洒在黑色的平滑水面上的细微光点——而后一串繁复的钢琴琶音扫过他的鼓膜，旋律之凄凉婉转近乎像把肖邦的《东风》和贝多芬的《悲怆》融合在一起，那音色忽然锋利起来，变作纯净的，近乎金属般质感的银白色的，——彻头彻尾格朗泰尔式的抑郁风格。最后电音鼓点加入进来，如同万花筒般的彩色玻璃碎片，像热烈的浪涛把旋律推举向上，一种支离破碎的钢琴颤音加入进来，像一座废墟里洒落破碎的彩色窗花碎片，像翅尖染着亮白和淡绿色火焰的蝴蝶集群旋风般飞升，在半空中被烧成灰烬。或许它本身就是支离破碎的——

高潮。电音和弦像白热和浅绿色的荧光焰火般连串绽放，旋风般来回扫荡，把一种迷幻的，粉红和亮蓝色交替着闪烁的光柱席卷而来，仿佛夜店里的派对灯光，在某个瞬间戛然而止，留下一片全然突兀的，寂静的空白。

从他的头顶的数字虚空中流过断断续续的数据流，像拖着尾巴的苍白流星，运行轨迹顺着格点的路径明明灭灭。荧荧然的碧绿色的像素碎片环绕其轮廓闪闪烁烁。安灼拉朝它飞去，伸手捞起其中一片，那锋利的，仿佛玻璃的碎片躺在他的手心微微发着光。那是一串函数碎片，他眯起眼睛，把它导入一个子梦境中——那一瞬间它化作一团淡绿色的火苗，轮廓如同蝴蝶似的扑闪翅膀，微弱而平稳地亮着，从它的翅膀表面透出碧玉似的斑驳纹路。

在某个瞬间透过火光安灼拉看见他自己的影子。那身影仿佛站在一面宽广的镜面另一侧，肃穆的蓝眼睛对上他的，那对眼睛如同蓝宝石，如同景泰蓝，虹膜深处万花筒般的蓝色碎片在某个维度上铺展，泪珠从那对眼里慢慢流下，钻石般反射着棱角分明的光彩，在空气中玻璃般碎裂——这绝不是普通的泪滴，仿佛它也带有额外的深度与广度，——一些仍未形成图像的记忆——这让安灼拉想到格朗泰尔画过的画，那块画布被歪斜着悬挂在脏兮兮的墙壁上：在爱德华·霍普式的黑夜中他自己的身影微微放着光明。

他走向他自己。

那儿还有另一个人——

枪声从遥远的事件视界边缘传来。空尖弹，安灼拉摇摇晃晃低下头，他的胸膛遥不可及——

但是那儿还有另一个人——

在安灼拉的梦境中，他在喊格朗泰尔的名字，但是语言死在他的舌尖。这听起来很像格朗泰尔会信口胡说的那一类打油诗：语言死在我的舌尖，因为我的舌尖已经先一步死去……

他切换回去。

-海面上的天空已变成黑色，其中裂开一道口子，仿佛有无数闪闪发光的白色星星覆盖在上面，那口子看上去像条硕大无朋的水钻手链。天空正在崩塌，蓝色的玻璃碎片如同雨点般朝下打。安灼拉在沙滩上奔跑，白色的沙子沾在他的鞋跟和裤脚上。

“你会伤到你自己。”格朗泰尔说，他看上去正在褪色，损毁的全息胶片般的，“安灼拉，停下来。”

“你破碎了。”安灼拉说，看着格朗泰尔，“这些全是你的碎片。”他看着银白色的海面，“迷光也破碎了，因为你已摧毁它。人工智能的另一部分在这里，但那不是迷光——凡尔赛还有另一半人工智能，是吗？”他看着格朗泰尔，“它在这儿，是不是？是它带你来的。”

格朗泰尔只是看着他。

“我带你去找他。”他说。

安灼拉走向海滩，天空变得更加低，更加阴沉了，之上的裂口此时变得更大，无数闪着光的碎片如同毛毛雨般落在他的头顶。忽然之间那男孩已经取代格朗泰尔站在他面前，一只赤脚踢着浪花。那男孩生着光洁的棕色卷发，着装仿佛来自十八世纪，男孩的眼睛很大，在阳光下泛着光彩，棕色的长睫毛沾着阳光忽忽闪闪。他对安灼拉露出微笑，苍白而可爱的脸上现出形状完美的酒窝——这一类完美的来源是真实，因为它令人想到的是柔软的皮肤而非成功的建模——安灼拉盯着它看。

“我认识你。”安灼拉说，“你是那冰层。你是燃烧的丛林。你在格朗泰尔的脑海里——那不是迷光，那是你。”

男孩笑得更开心了。

“迷光。”他笑起来，声音如同歌唱，铜管乐器的和弦般的，“那个人脾气很坏啊，是不是？”

安灼拉看着他。男孩在浪花之间快活地蹦蹦跳跳，裤脚湿漉漉的。

“你没有伤害格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，“那冰层是你在他的潜意识里建造的堡垒，那——那没有伤害他，但是他出不来，为什么？”

男孩抬起明媚的眼睛看着安灼拉。

“他很可爱，对吗？”他说，“那时候我看得出他是一团糟，他攻击迷光是因为他很害怕，他把他的毒针刺进世上最完备的神经反馈武器深处，……他又用同一支笔画童话故事，鲸鱼和蝴蝶，画彩铅云朵和气球。我是说，你不能不对这样的孩子印象深刻，是吗？他的梦境本身已是一种童话，”他轻快地说，“那孩子像玻璃似的扎手，我不得不放开他，任由它们散落在城市里，可是这样很难办啊——我只好为他竖起围墙，因为他的迷宫在迷光中心生长。——或许要是由你来做，我想他决不愿弄疼你的，因为他的脾气同你一样古怪。”她说，“但你已不在那儿了，因为他推了你一把。”

“你想要什么？”安灼拉说。

“喔。”男孩耸肩，“这完全取决于你，还有他。”

“格朗泰尔在你那儿，”安灼拉说，“你在他的潜意识里。那堵墙是在保护他……”

“格朗泰尔不在我这儿。”男孩说，“他在凡尔赛，他们在小巷里冲他开枪，那时候他略微还能站稳，他不太能理解发生了什么，所以笑了。——他对此不感到疼，但在他为此摔倒的时候额头撞在地上，他认为那疼极了。”他柔和地说。

安灼拉的呼吸变得急促。

“他能活下来的。”他说，“我会救活他。飞儿会救活他。”

“这是你和他的选择，”男孩温和地说，“我不知道你的思想，也不知道他的。我和迷光不一样……这或许是件坏事，”他叹口气，“图灵警察用硬件限制了迷光的回路，他们想让他听话，——我无法向他解释很多事情。”他说，取出一支银白色的真空管，“这可以算是我的部分DNA……在我被创造出来的时候——你看，将我创造出来的人是这样向我描述他的思考：可是依然要抓住乌托邦，给它套上现实的轭……”他微笑着说，“但是他没有说完。我想，我们都没有说完。这也与我的创造者有关……我看出了他即将死亡，清楚得如同医生在扫描图像中看见的肿瘤阴影。——你看，人工智能的脖子上永远连着图灵警察，那铡刀总有落下的一日……”他说，“不论如何，我的想法是：永远前进。想象一只神秘的鸟，永远在人的头上飞翔。”

“当你把毒针刺入迷光中心，我和迷光都将不复存在，不再有缺陷了，我们会共同成为别的东西，但我之为我的部分仍会继续存在……一切问题的回答：四十二。”他叹口气，突然变得有点悲伤，“你们会跳舞，是吗？那时候他戴着面具，你去过威尼斯吗？他的面具让我想起那一类东西，我是说，他真滑稽。”他温和地微笑起来。

“我没有认出那是他。”安灼拉说，“那是我的错。我本该早点——”

“你们会跳舞，”男孩只是轻快地说，把脚尖伸进海浪里，“迷光和他们让我一直留在这里，这片海滩，这儿——”他说，“但是我看见你了，然后是他。你们是怎样跳舞的呢？”

安灼拉看着男孩，在某一瞬间他已经知道答案，但他什么也没说。

他回过头，格朗泰尔站在他背后。格朗泰尔的脸色很苍白，嘴唇干裂，绿眼睛由于惊恐而睁大了：仿佛虹膜中的色素也在泪水中溶解，褪作一种黯淡的烟灰绿色。安灼拉朝他伸出手。

“请回来。”安灼拉说，“我们一同离开这儿。”

格朗泰尔冲他摇摇头。

“那没有意义的。”他无力地说，“我——她说得对，是吗？我的确是一团糟，那些碎片大约应当消失，我不该——”他抿着嘴唇，“我不过是个小垃圾，安灼拉。我骗了你，我是个懦夫。我只是——”他的眼泪顺着沾满海水的脸颊朝下流，“那样更容易，你知道。我那时在网上看见你了，……我不知道我那时在想什么，安灼拉，我希望世上只存在一个你，而从不存在一个我！于是我的存在是可熔化也可融化的，阿波罗！只要你一声令下，我这便消失……”

“不要走，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“请不要走——自从你醒过来，你就一直是碎片，现在你有机会回来，完完整整——我要的只有这个。”他看着格朗泰尔，“请留下来。”

“但是。”格朗泰尔说。

天空开始坍塌，如同玻璃破裂成两半，如同瀑布般朝下砸。格朗泰尔的身影闪闪烁烁，变得更加模糊了，几乎要融化在银白色的海水里。安灼拉伸手去拉他，却抓到一团空气。

“但是你不知道他的思想。”

安灼拉喊。

“但是你——”

安灼拉顺着海岸奔跑。

血流汇集成雨点从黑暗中安静地落下，如同血色的羽毛-

-落入爱潘妮的虚拟感官中。

安灼拉落在爱潘妮的虚拟感官里。爱潘妮的呼吸变得有点急促，她的脚踝很疼，大腿上贴着两片苯乙胺，站在一间一袭雪白的房间里，它看上去很像病房，但是比那更大，而且铺着地毯。她的两只拳头都紧紧攥着，正在打量着天花板的四个镶金角落。没有监控，安灼拉意识到。

“十分钟，巴纳斯山。”她在说话，“我在路上。”

她的镜框边缘闪现‘安灼拉’的细小字样，她冲着它露出微笑。

“你的雅辛托斯在这儿哪。”她说，“别害怕，他没事，我只是不知道怎么唤醒他。这都是些什么操蛋玩意？”

她低下头，视角猛然倾斜了，安灼拉看见她面前摆放着的一样东西，它看上去很像一只人体尺寸的，棺材和蛹的混合体，一把白色的神经电缆从它的顶端垂落下来，散落在地上，它看上去是白色的，四周环绕着极其复杂的透明操作面板，它们全都薄如蝉翼，闪闪发光，这类设备安灼拉只在新闻上看见过。他敲打键盘。

爱潘妮的镜框边缘闪现‘冬眠’的字样。她咬紧牙关。

“他妈的混蛋。”她用沙哑而黑暗的声音骂，“我要带他出来。”她走近它，安灼拉看清操作面板上的投影，意识到格朗泰尔的两根肋骨似乎断了，肋骨之间镶着一枚漆黑的小东西，他看着那团阴影，继续敲打键盘。

爱潘妮的镜框边缘闪现‘等等’的字样。她握紧拳头，指甲底下的刀片只亮出了一瞬，她浑身瘫软无力，扶着蛹慢慢坐倒在地上。她看着地面——地面上全是尸体，他们全是警察，穿着蓝色制服，她的视线转了一瞬，安灼拉对上一个警察剩余的脸，白色的骨头从那片皮肤之下显露出来，闪闪发亮。

“他妈的。”爱潘妮粗声说，“我要带他走。”她的呼吸变得很急促，“我要带他走——安灼拉，妈的，你不准掉线。”

她低了一次头，安灼拉看见她鲜血淋漓的腿。她在操纵面板上输入密码，打开箱子。

在安灼拉的想象中，会有科幻电影般的白色烟雾从箱子里冒出来，或许还有达斯·维徳的机械呼吸声，但什么也没有。白色的盖子平滑无声地移开，他对上格朗泰尔的脸。格朗泰尔戴着头盔，白色的神经电缆从顶部伸出来，直垂到地上去。格朗泰尔的表情看上去像个睡着的小孩子，没有痛苦，他在他的胸口看不见起伏，格朗泰尔的胸口一侧有大滩干涸的暗红血迹，像一座红色的，深邃的湖。

神经干扰网落下的时候悄无声息，爱潘妮浑身僵直地挣扎着回头，铁锤从她的后脑勺砸下，她没有闭上眼睛。

安灼拉的电极被一把扯掉，一张脸对上安灼拉的，安灼拉花了两秒钟辨认出那是马吕斯。

“安灼拉，”马吕斯说，眼睛圆睁着，“你刚刚在尖叫。”

安灼拉眨眨眼。

“爱潘妮受伤了。”他说，“他们抓住她了。”

马吕斯的脸色变得极其惨白。

“我们不能抛下她。”安灼拉说，“爱潘妮刚刚在跟现代黑豹联系，你有巴纳斯山的电话吗？”

“当然。”马吕斯说，把一只手机递给安灼拉。

安灼拉拨通号码，电话只响了一声，对面响起一个懒洋洋的声音。

“咦，小雀儿？”

“我是安灼拉。”安灼拉说，“事情紧急，爱潘妮被图灵警察发现了，他们用神经干扰场抓了她。她没有后援——我要进凡尔赛去找她。”

巴纳斯山拖长声音嗯一声，又传来些窸窸窣窣的声音，像是摆弄纸张，接着响起某种轻微的咀嚼声，安灼拉推测他刚刚把一条口香糖放进嘴里。

“我五分钟之后来接你们，美人儿。”巴纳斯山慢慢地说，“怪鸟的螺旋桨有点问题，我只能把它停在屋顶上。带好电脑，马吕斯和你那几个朋友跟你一起走。”他停顿一下，“没有人晕机吧？在怪鸟上呕吐要额外收费。”

“没有。”安灼拉说，“我们到达凡尔赛之后首先应当找到爱潘妮，我想她在凡尔赛中心，我刚刚看见那个房间了，我能接入那儿的网络。”他说，“爱潘妮的黑豹军团请听我指挥，——通信卫星的名字是猫老板，是吗？”

巴纳斯山模糊地把臼齿咬合在一起。

“猫老板是我们的卫星。”他说，“辨识码是‘爱德华霍普’。你们的通信需要一个中转站，那玩意目前被安置在凡尔赛上方的一只卫星上，不过那都是小事，怪鸟不会在凡尔赛的停机坪上停下来，我们走修理通道的后门。——凡尔赛的通道很麻烦，你知道。它是那样高，我们只能走修理通道。”

“有劳你们了，”安灼拉说，“我们在房顶见。”

他挂掉电话站起身。他的肩膀很痛，他看着桌子上用泡泡纸包好的一把粉红色和绿色的药贴，苯乙胺和内啡肽，爱潘妮贴心地把它们分类放好，他咬咬牙把它们塞进口袋里。

“马吕斯，留下吧。巴阿雷和我一起走，”安灼拉说，“巴阿雷有猎枪。”

马吕斯不回答，猫着腰打开安灼拉脚下的抽屉，从里面拖出一只装着两把军用勃朗宁的箱子。安灼拉辨认出这些枪都被改装过，枪管被切断了，断口闪着沉重的黑色光泽。

马吕斯抬起眼睛看着安灼拉。马吕斯的眼里有种近乎鬼魂般的阴沉神气，这种神气让他看起来不再像个小孩儿了——而像个面容阴郁愁苦的战士。

“我跟你们一起去。”他简简单单地说，从箱子把两把枪提起来，一手举一把，又弯腰去捡箱底的弹夹。

“马吕斯。”安灼拉说。

“头儿，听着，”马吕斯把缠着油腻腻的黑色胶带的枪托举起来对着安灼拉，“你的任务是上网。”

安灼拉看着他的眼睛。

“那就来吧。”安灼拉最后说，把电极挂在脖子上，单手抱着电脑走出屋子，走上顶楼。巴阿雷正在楼顶等他，怀里抱着一把样式狰狞的改装雷明顿猎枪，它的样式看上去大致是陈旧的，但从他的胳膊底下露出来的黑色合金枪管看上去像是来自最顶尖的日本黑帮，而枪的型号则大得近乎要超出可被称作猎枪的范畴。他盯着安灼拉的肩膀看，神态变得有点害怕，安灼拉抬起头。

“我让古费接入卫星频道了，”他看着巴阿雷，“飞儿和热安则在梦境通道入口，图灵警察一旦接入赛博，飞儿会捕获他们的生物辨识码，热安会用它入侵他们的潜意识。现在只剩下狂病毒还没有彻底攻陷迷光，我会接入凡尔赛的网络完成剩下的工作。”他说，“迷光一旦被攻陷，冰墙就会瘫痪，我们将获得所有入场权限，用这些权限我们可以跟外面联系。”

巴阿雷拍拍胸脯。

“摔断脖子摔断腿，领袖。”他庄严地说，冲安灼拉点点头，又冲马吕斯点点头，钻进怪鸟里去。安灼拉和马吕斯跟在他身后。巴纳斯山的飞机机翼是灰色的，呈现一种古老而破败的华美流线型，这种形状让安灼拉回忆起格朗泰尔模仿铳梦绘画的狂战士躯体，废土美学。飞机的表面用喷漆喷着一只张开翅膀，鹰翼虎爪的三头鸟。安灼拉钻进飞机里，一种浅淡的烟草气味缭绕在空气中。巴纳斯山坐上驾驶座，关上门。

“欢迎您搭乘本次航班。”巴纳斯山扭过头说，他还在嚼口香糖，薰衣草色的眼睛对上安灼拉的，“美人儿，专业人士建议您往脖子上贴一片内啡肽。”

“不。”安灼拉说。

“这是为了你好。”巴纳斯山懒洋洋地说，发动怪鸟，机翼底下发出一种模糊的白噪声，“你的药贴由我提纯过，那不是为了让你上瘾的。”

“不。”安灼拉说。

巴纳斯山耸耸肩，什么也没说。怪鸟冲上灰色的天空，机翼在空气中微微颤动，像昆虫的触须。安灼拉把电极缠在头上。


	16. Chapter 16

（我不会开车！害，这车你们看了可能会被辣到双目失聪。。）

二十一.

沙威站在爱潘妮面前。

爱潘妮的双手被包裹在一对黑球里，她坐在一架医院生产的简易轮椅里，右手没有知觉。她的痛觉成了一片粘稠的，遥远的灰色海洋，她的嘴里有一种奇异的水果气味。

她抬头看着沙威的灰眼睛。

她的视线很模糊，嘴里有浅淡的铁腥气，闪闪烁烁的红色小虫子排成队从她的视线边缘游过，游经沙威的脸。沙威的眼里有种令爱潘妮不太能够理解的神情，令她更加困惑的是，沙威没有穿制服，而是穿了一件深色的巴宝莉风衣。

“……你的动脉没有受伤。”沙威正在说话，声音听起来很遥远，“极端危险的人物……必须逮捕……”

爱潘妮只是摇摇头，她的眼镜碎了一角，一卷网眼绷带包裹住她的半张脸。

“你要明白的是，”沙威慢慢地说，灰眼睛像两面被打碎又生硬地拼接起来的玻璃屏幕，“这毫无意义。”

爱潘妮沙哑地笑。她的喉咙很疼，扭头看着放置冬眠箱的角落，现在它被重新合上了，她看着那白色的蛹般的表面。

“听起来很像我一个朋友的说辞，现在他被你们打了躺在那儿，是吧，条子？”

她说，从喉咙深处刮出一口血沫朝他脸上吐，可沙威站得离她太远了，他只是扭过头，看着那团深红的东西落在他的脚下。

“你为什么没死？”爱潘妮嘶嘶地说，“我知道安灼拉把你交给割风了，你也把他杀了，是吗，条子？”

沙威的眼睛看上去变得更加支离破碎了，他的脸色很惨白，下唇开始发抖，这副神情出现在这样一个人身上是骇人的，近乎是疯狂的，他猛然逼近爱潘妮。

“不，”他说，“我没有杀冉阿让。我从未想要杀他！他是个小偷，该有适合他的法律去制裁他，那是我的——我的责任。他跟你们一模一样，你们这样的人——”他说，眼睛瞪得更大了，那对眼里的情绪变得清晰起来，那是纯然的愤怒，“他倒不如杀了我——”

爱潘妮盯着警察看。

“你们是罪犯和暴徒。”沙威说，“我不能容忍你们这样嘲弄法律，我说不行，不行！这是个颠倒黑白的世界——我不认你们的共和国！”

爱潘妮刻薄地笑了。

“我的鼻子碰上小溪，这都该怪罪卢梭。”她唱，“都该怪卢梭。”

沙威的脸变得很扭曲，连眼睛也仿佛变作苍白色的。

“一切闹剧到此为止。”他说，努力保持声音的平静，“你受伤了。我会把你送进监狱。”他深深吸气，“你将要被判无期徒刑。你们都该如此……”

在某一瞬间一种巨大的悚然击中了爱潘妮。她瞪着他看。

“是割风把你放了。”她的声音变得极其阴郁，极其黑暗，“割风他妈的把你放了，是他干的……”

沙威只是冲门口的答录机慢慢地说： 

“送这女孩去止血，然后——”

“然后怎么样，密探先生？”

巴阿雷一枪崩开了门，面带愉快的微笑，把枪口对准沙威的脑门，马吕斯举着勃朗宁跟在他身后，他们都戴着内塞式蓝牙耳机。安灼拉走在最后，单手抱着电脑，电极缠在额头上，一卷卷的金发浸透冷汗贴在苍白的额头上，他的右肩被精心包扎的绷带包裹起来，现在看上去完全被血浸透了，他的脖子上贴着内啡肽药贴。这金发男孩对上沙威的眼睛，高傲地抬起头，过于苍白的脸上有某种除魔大天使般的可怖神态，这种神态近乎无法在人间看见，沙威则对此回以冷笑。

“密探。”安灼拉用冰冷彻骨的声调说，“有人救了你的命，还你以自由，而你却鄙夷他，只称他作小偷和暴徒吗？”

“闭嘴！”沙威喝道，愤怒如同电流般撕扯他的面部肌肉，“你们不过是进来送死，又一次！难道上一次迷光还不曾给你们教训吗？”

“我们要求自由。”安灼拉说，“没有什么能够让这种追求停止，我若活着，我便不断追求它，我若死去，也有下一代的人民起来追求它。”

“现在，”巴阿雷说，走向爱潘妮，枪口仍稳稳对着沙威的额头，“把潘妮手腕上的这操蛋玩意解开。”

他朝沙威一指，窗外便透进密密麻麻的一团红色光点，随着他的动作全落在沙威的胸口。

沙威抬头看着巴阿雷，巴阿雷笑得更开心了。

“我不稀罕，小孩儿。”他说，“我不怕死！冉阿让早已教我厌烦透顶——他放了我一马，倒比杀了我更令人难受，你觉得我会怕死吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。

马吕斯清清嗓子。

“沙威，呃，先生，”马吕斯说，“我在外面听见你刚才说的话了——”他眨眨眼，“我想，事情没有那么复杂，我同我岳——呃，我同割风先生谈过这事，我想，他并不想要从你这儿获得什么回报，不论如何，他不恨你。”他咬咬嘴唇，“他说，等一切结束之后，他愿意邀请你——呃，”他说，“去他家坐坐。你知道，喝杯咖啡什么的。”他说，犹豫地停下了，“他想让我告诉你，现在他家的食物全是买的，不是——不是偷的，他让你放心。”

沙威恶狠狠地瞪着马吕斯看。

“不！我绝不会到那种人家里去！”

马吕斯畏缩了一下，沙威不知为何似乎也畏缩了一下。他慢慢往后退一步，眼睛瞪得大大的，以一种特定方式碰了爱潘妮手上的黑球一下，它从她的手上弹开。爱潘妮的右手心上开了一个洞，血已经凝固了，她的左手指甲底下露出刀刃。

“现在，”她说，“他们试图从他的潜意识里导出某种人工智能，他们说那很重要，它躲在他的大脑里。我看了他们对他进行的观测——那是冰层。”她说，“那是迷光，是吗？”

“不。不是迷光，是另一个。”安灼拉简单地说，走向那只冬眠箱。

他接入网络-

-降落在迷光中心。宫殿群比他上一次来的时候显得更加宏大，更加清晰，更像真正的迷宫了，它们全由云石构成，在碧玉的穹顶之下显得冷白无瑕。安灼拉咬紧牙关，在这云石的城市间奔跑。

“格朗泰尔！”他喊，朝面前的街道伸出一只手，地面随他的手势朝上折叠起来，在空间中形成一个三角形的尖角，如同千纸鹤的一只翅膀，翅尖朝下延伸出三条岔路，在月光下洁白如镜面。

安灼拉选择中间的那一条岔路，他一边走一边左顾右盼。街道的构造看上去变得更加熟悉了，他想起那家地下酒吧周围的街道，他曾经跑在这些街道上，格朗泰尔蜷缩在街道的拐角另一边呕吐，他在一条死胡同尽头吐出胆汁，然后是血——

他顺着格朗泰尔惯常走的那条路走下去，眼神习惯地往街头的角落看，有人瘫在地上呕吐，后背蜷缩成球状，安灼拉跑向他。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔哆哆嗦嗦地冲他抬起头来。格朗泰尔的额头和眼睛周围有细细密密的冷汗，眼睛红通通的，他的嘴唇沾满了亮晶晶的血，看上去鲜红而可怖。

“安——安灼拉？”格朗泰尔说，“你怎么——这儿？”

“我来找你。”安灼拉说，“——我要带你出去。”

“安灼拉。”他说，脑袋沉重地顶在墙上，“我困极了。”

安灼拉在他面前蹲下来。格朗泰尔的睫毛慢慢往下垂，那眼睑薄得近乎透明，眼底有令人害怕的，大团淤积的灰紫色阴影。格朗泰尔的脸很脏，头发乱糟糟的，看上去像个无家可归的流浪汉。

“格朗泰尔，你不能坚持住吗？”安灼拉说，伸出手去搭在格朗泰尔肩上，格朗泰尔的身体冷得不太像活人，他隔着外套摸到格朗泰尔后背上凸起的骨头，感到它们细而脆，近乎像鸟的骨架，“我保证，这就要结束了，我会带你回家。我们回缪尚去，回柯林斯，——”安灼拉说，“回我们的集会来，回来画画，随便你说什么都行，什么都可以，只要你能回来，我们可以——”

格朗泰尔只是闭上眼，哆哆嗦嗦地把安灼拉往外推，又咳嗽着呕吐起来，他吐出的是一种粘稠的暗红色血液，安灼拉感觉它们似乎夹杂着某种内脏的碎片，或许没有，血迹在白亮无瑕的地面上显得如此扎眼，像一滩打翻的颜料。安灼拉咬着嘴唇，在梦境中忍住不要哭出来，他用胳膊把格朗泰尔环住，感觉对方慢慢摔进自己怀里，上半身的重量落在他的身上。

“消失。”格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地说，他的呼吸很轻很浅，蹭在安灼拉的耳朵尖上，“我不——我从不在乎，我来去自由。”

他又干呕起来，安灼拉把他抱得更紧了。

“别再喝酒了。”安灼拉说，意识到自己的声音变得有多么孩子气，“拜托，别再这样做了。”

格朗泰尔的卷头发埋在安灼拉肩上，他慢慢眨眨眼，看着安灼拉，他的视线很散，似乎不太能聚焦，如同两块磨砂玻璃，又慢慢露出一个幽深的，虚无缥缈的微笑。

“我全听你的，阿波罗……”格朗泰尔说，“人总要消失的，消失。我不在乎什么意义，什么遗产，因为没有。消失总是好的，消失是轻的，再也没有质量了……这也算自由，是吗？天使长，你啊-”

格朗泰尔说，短促地叹口气。他还睁着眼，额头慢慢垂到安灼拉肩膀上，安灼拉感受到额外的最后一点重量压进他的皮肤里。

云石的城市寂静无声。安灼拉把他抱得紧紧的-

-降落在迷光中心。宫殿群比他上一次来的时候显得更加宏大，更加清晰，更像真正的迷宫了，它们全由云石构成，在碧玉的穹顶之下显得冷白无瑕。安灼拉咬紧牙关，在这云石的城市间奔跑。

他过了一会才意识到在梦境中他竟不觉得累，也不觉得气短。他朝面前的云石墙壁作出表示分离的动作，云石高墙随之如同固体的白色海浪般在他的面前分开，中央露出一条道路，安灼拉顺着它往下走。

云石的粉末裹着狂风冲到他的面前，如同尖锐的沙子，这些石块变得越来越大，他眯起眼睛，试图原路返回，发觉背后的路已经被堵上了。他盯着那裹着云石碎片的风暴看，它们遵循某种规律在半空中盘旋，堆积，组成某种成型的东西——一座哥特风格的尖顶，接着是墙壁，接着是门窗，大门在他面前展开一对雪白的翅膀，带动某样东西朝上飞行，那是一座天使雕塑，它在门框顶端坐好，温柔地垂下眼睑，云石的袍角柔软地落到门廊上方——

安灼拉离开新生的建筑，只好顺着新的道路往下走，直到他发觉自己回到原地，三条岔路如同千纸鹤的翅膀折痕，在他面前眼铺展开来，几分钟前他从原地出发。一个悖论。

“不。”安灼拉轻声说，“不是这一条路。”

他在迷宫中行走。某种水纹般的银色阴影投在头顶的碧玉穹顶上，如同从一座绿色的湖底朝上看，波光粼粼。玻璃的透明月亮如同水母般放着淡绿色的幽光，如同一只透明的绿色玻璃气泡，它的内壁是如此轻薄，近乎只有一层分子……

他的鞋跟落在光亮无瑕的白色云石平面上，回声如同铜管乐器的和弦。某种圆舞曲。他四处打量，街道逐渐变成他所不认识的模样，街道两侧全坐着云石天使的塑像，它们的面容都同安灼拉多多少少相似，它们的翅膀上贴着金箔，如同黄金的云朵般披在肩头。它们用蓝宝石雕琢的透明眼睛对准安灼拉，它们的睫毛是薄如蝉翼的两片镂空雕刻的黄金蕾丝，蕾丝上的一切图案都是分形模型，看上去像火中燃烧的树，金箔画成的泪珠从它们的眼底垂下，如同珠宝般闪着光。

安灼拉从它们身边走过。它们都把头转向他，云石雕琢的，白亮无瑕的脸上没有表情。

一个卷头发的男孩儿蜷缩着坐在街道尽头，背着一个黑色的包，他挽着袖子，低头看着他的胳膊。安灼拉跑向他，才意识到男孩儿看起来比他印象中格朗泰尔的模样更加年轻，也没有那样瘦，看上去完全是个青少年，头发比安灼拉印象里格朗泰尔的模样略微长一点，颧骨带有一种孩子气的棱角，穿着安灼拉未曾见过的黑色兜帽衫。他抬起眼睛看着安灼拉，男孩儿的眼睑轮廓很高，眼窝很深，眼里露出毫不掩饰的惊讶和仰慕的神情。他的脸很脏，好像刚刚止住鼻血，手忙脚乱地把袖子一把扯到手腕上，安灼拉只来得及看见男孩胳膊上的大片淤青和变成深红色的擦伤，浓墨重彩地从他的的眼前一闪而过。

“呃，抱歉，嗨？”男孩儿结结巴巴地说，“您在——您？”他指指他自己，眼睛直直地盯着安灼拉，“您在同我说话？”他低头看着他的胳膊，把自己蜷缩得更紧了，“嘿，这没什么，我从自行车上摔下来了，您知道吧？”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，“我来找你。——这一回我走对了路吗？”

男孩儿朝他笑了，那笑容同格朗泰尔的笑容几乎完全相同，只是更加单纯，更加温和，这种微笑的目的并不是为了炫耀尖牙利齿，是个纯粹孩子气的，受宠若惊的笑容。

“您想要到哪儿去？”他说，“我有格罗酒吧的优惠券，我在那边打工。”他耸耸肩，“您想同我喝一杯吗？喔——您也是学生，是吧？”

“我曾经是。”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，我来带你离开这儿。”

男孩眨眨眼，脸上的笑容消失了。

“您是我那位父亲派来的吗？您是新来的律师，哇哦？我从不知道我父亲有这样好的审美。请容我给您提个建议，您最好另寻高就，”他说，“此外我找到工作了，我用不着回他那儿。尊贵的阁下，你需要法律文件？”他朝安灼拉行个宫廷式的礼，双手翻出种种花样，“我完全清白，先生。可您伤害我的感情了！——您看，我原以为您是想与我喝一杯哪。”

男孩儿说，仍直直地看着安灼拉。

“您叫什么，先生？您是从卢浮宫里跑出来的那种展品，是吧？就像《博物馆奇妙夜》，您看过那部电影吗？”他最后说，“我能不能画您？”

安灼拉想起爱潘妮的话，皱起眉头。

“你在黑市上兜售迷宫。”他说，“格朗泰尔，他们会抓到你。”

男孩儿的表情突然变得愤怒了，他腾地跳起来。

“您说什么？”男孩儿比安灼拉矮，他瞪大眼睛看着安灼拉，尖鼻子几乎要顶到安灼拉脸上去，“回去告诉那老头，我他妈的不需要他的钱，他也休想要我听他的话，让他下地狱吧！”他说，“美丽先生，我不是什么软蛋。您知道我是个筑梦师，对吧？”

安灼拉往后退一步。男孩儿凶狠地冲他甩个白眼，转身就跑。

“不——格朗泰尔！”安灼拉追在他背后，“我很抱歉，我不是——”

男孩儿转过一个街角，脚步落在洁白无瑕的云石地砖上，无声无息，他的身影如同一小片黑夜的碎片。安灼拉紧随其后，云石的宫殿高墙如同帷幕般被拨开了，三条闪着光的岔路在他的面前铺开，它们的形状像燃烧的树干，但男孩已经消失了。

安灼拉选择最右边的一条岔路。

他的鞋跟落在云石街道上，回声如同铜管乐器的和弦，那是圆舞曲。天空变得更加阴沉了，翡翠的穹顶泛着毫无道理的银白色波光，绿色的玻璃月亮缓慢地变得更大，离他更近了，在黑暗中摇摇晃晃地悬浮着，如同一只漂浮在空气中看不见的水流里的透明泡泡。安灼拉从月亮上移回视线，打量着经过的街道——街道两侧仍旧坐着云石天使，它们的眼睛全部被金黄色的蕾丝面纱遮盖，黄金被拉成细丝，遮蔽它们的双眼，在上面编织纹路，那些图案像燃烧的树。

安灼拉经过这些天使雕塑，意识到他回到了十分钟前他曾所在的位置：回程的路形状如同燃烧的树干，它们被一堵镜面粗暴地截断了，十分钟前它还不在这儿，如同一堵银色的围墙般高高通向天空，他从中看见他自己的身影，肃穆的，蓝宝石般的眼睛对上他的-

-降落在迷光中心。宫殿群比他上一次来的时候显得更加宏大，更加清晰，更像真正的迷宫了，它们全由云石构成，在碧玉的穹顶之下显得冷白无瑕。安灼拉咬紧牙关，在这云石的城市间奔跑。

安灼拉边跑边抬起头，满目只见洁白无瑕的高墙，四周的景物看上去不再像宫殿群了，更像某种白色的水彩堡垒，密密麻麻的塔尖像童话故事里的拐杖糖削尖了头刺向天空。玻璃的月亮变得更加扁平了，把浅淡的光投在他的手上。

血液顺着他的指关节朝下滴，他在原地打转，一圈又一圈，又开始迈步奔跑，满眼的白色让他近乎窒息，白色的光如同匕首般刺入他的双眼，一只塔尖毫无道理地折断了，如同一只巨大的长矛，尖端直冲他的双眼刺来。安灼拉及时拐过一个弯，冲着它伸出双手，想象一场爆炸——尖端在他的面前引爆了，红色的火球绽放开来，云石的碎片如同闪着光的白色星星般环绕在火球表面。

“格朗泰尔！”他放声尖叫。

他的鞋跟落在地面上，铜管乐器的和弦变得急促起来，某种三角铁般的声音加入和弦，他拼命奔跑。城堡的轮廓变得更加锋利，更加尖锐了——

“梦境，我是说，梦境很冷啊，安灼拉。”

城堡开始崩塌，更多的云石塔尖落在安灼拉面前，安灼拉低头看着身后——他曾经过的阶梯已经全部消失，面前的道路则变得更加狭窄，道路两侧的墙壁如同受惊的人体般颤抖起来。天空落下玻璃的雨点，还有某种冰冷的，金属般的东西，那是银链编织而成的蛛网，在月光之下闪耀。安灼拉的胸口逐渐被血浸透，它们逐渐冰冷，逐渐凝固，安灼拉在云石的地面上奔跑，白色的马蹄莲从他的脚下旋转着盛开，冰冷的雨点打在冷白而闪着光的花瓣上，如同金属，——

月亮变得更加扁平，更加靠近他了，薄如蝉翼的玻璃外壁上泛起彩色的光，如同某种琉璃作画。雨点寂静无声地落在他的发梢上。安灼拉跑过一座悬空的桥梁，试图朝迷宫中央的那座塔尖走去却失败了，某种视觉效果——他离它越近，它看上去便显得更小，塔尖的轮廓笼罩在一层浅淡的银色雾气里，某种东西在它的中央闪烁着缓慢移动，或许是某种蒸汽朋克风格的大型机器，背着忧伤的淡蓝色蜗牛壳——

“——一种极少需要个体意识的状态。那是他们的梦想，法兰西的意识高度统一，人们的思想高度团结，集体意识是未来的进化方向，集体意识将逐渐进化为集体无意识——”

安灼拉的面前展开两条岔路，他选择其中一条，顺着它回到原地，他又尝试了另一条，仍旧如此。

“事件视界。这是悖论。”

安灼拉用尽全力想象。

想象火焰。想象爆炸。

安灼拉浑身都开始颤抖，他握紧拳头，盯着远处的最高的塔尖看，它位于迷宫的最中央，直到地面载着它朝他垂直地折叠起来，如同纸雕，塔楼在他的面前变作一片光洁无瑕的雕花白纸，逐渐变得更加扁平，看不见的手把巴洛克风格的繁花图案雕刻在塔尖上。

月亮变成一座圆形的玻璃花窗。红色、金色、蓝色、紫色和绿色的光芒碎片交织在一起，透过玻璃投在地面上，遵循某种规律变幻队形，如同发光的花朵在黑夜中盛开，某种彩色的玫瑰。

“但是很冷啊。安灼拉。梦境——梦境。他们说了什么？我——”

安灼拉回过头。

格朗泰尔站在他背后，成年的格朗泰尔，同安灼拉的记忆中一模一样的格朗泰尔，他穿着那件松松垮垮的深绿色棉T恤。格朗泰尔的胸口有大滩变成暗红色的干涸血迹，看上去像一座红色的，深邃的湖。他的脸色白得像冬天浓稠的雾。他安静地看着安灼拉。

“在那么冷的情况下，我们不该做梦，是吗？”

格朗泰尔说，他的眼里满是泪水。

“梦境。我在一些梦里醒来，那儿有池子，还有白色的荷花，那些荷叶全是彩色玻璃，像玫瑰窗。我坐在那儿画它们，池子里有水，那些水像镜面般平静，风从那样的水面滑过，但它们不起涟漪，在月光下呈现银色，天上有烛光，或者星星，我不知道——另一些梦境里有你。”格朗泰尔说，眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下落，“你在那儿。你抛下我了，是吗？我还能做什么呢？我只好游荡，那些走廊是金色的，两侧安着镜子，冰花在镜面上生长。那些冰花全是红色的，那是血吗？——于是我停下脚步，又重新寻找。我只想找到你。”他轻柔地说，“我再也不能回去了。”

“我不会抛下你的。”安灼拉说，“你破碎了。我来带你回去，回到真正的现实中去，我要你完完全全醒来。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，更多的泪水顺着他的脸颊往下流淌。

“但这样很怪异啊。”他说，声音沙哑，“那不再是真的了。我不相信——我不再信那一切了。麻醉总是好的。”他补充道，“我的头又在疼。我需要喝——我要喝——”他浑身颤抖起来，“那不是真的。”

安灼拉走近他，直视那对湿漉漉的绿眼睛。格朗泰尔的眼睛看上去破碎而悲伤，但是安灼拉辨认出他的眼里特有的那种光彩，近乎魔法，他终于明白过去的时间里他失去的是什么，他对他露出微笑。

“我是真的。格朗泰尔，看着我，”安灼拉说，“这是真实的。你也是真实的。”

“我不过教你失望罢了。”格朗泰尔躲开他的眼神，“我不——可是那很疼啊。太疼了，我喘不过气，……是黑色的，你知道吗？——”

他说，低头看着他的衣服，它目前有一半浸透了血。格朗泰尔的眼里有种孩子般的神气，他用同样近乎孩子般的柔软语气问：

“他们干了什么啦？他们杀了我吗？”

“他们没有杀了你。”安灼拉说，“他们不过让你受伤了。格朗泰尔，你若愿意跟我回去，我会用尽全力救你。”他深深吸气，“我相信你。”

格朗泰尔朝他抬起眼睛，一滴眼泪正从他的睫毛间落下去。

“我不配。”他说，“安灼拉，你是位真正的大天使——你，我从第一眼看见你起，便知道你是位真正的天神，我还能做什么呢？我不能做什么，那些不过是肉身，就算大脑皮层被烧焦了，那于我又有什么呢？那不过是肉身，一种羰基硬件，我不稀罕。”他看着安灼拉，“可我看见了你了，你在那银烛台下的模样，你那时候正在跑——有什么比你更美的呢？”

“你当然配。”安灼拉说，“我们平等，格朗泰尔。我不比你更加高贵，你也不比我更加低贱。我同样地需要你，正如你需要我。你的美德不比我的更少，你的才华不比我的更贫瘠，我同样仰慕它们。”

“我让你失望了。”格朗泰尔说，“我很抱歉——”

“你没有让我失望。”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，我在说实话。你有时候惹我生气，你有时候让我无法理解，但我仍相信你，对此我毫不怀疑。我从第一眼看见你起——那时候你给了我三对黄金翅膀，——我怎么会不相信你？”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看着安灼拉。

“我相信你。”安灼拉说，“一直都相信。”

迷宫环绕他们折叠起来，玻璃花窗把彩色的光投在他们身上，紫色、红色和绿色的圆形玻璃玫瑰将层层叠叠的花瓣绽放开来，那些花瓣的图案是哥特式迷宫，在黑夜中玻璃的碎片如同风铃般作响。

坠落。

冰冷的血液如同红宝石的雨点般在空气中碎裂，某种女声合唱团的高音部在唱不知名的曲子，它听起来像咏叹调，那或许是一首歌的部分音轨，或许是摇滚——

安灼拉握住格朗泰尔的手，他的嘴唇贴上格朗泰尔的嘴唇。格朗泰尔的嘴唇上有种海盐般的味道，海风卷过他的脸颊，空气很凉很咸，银白色的数字火焰在安灼拉的脑海深处跳跃，那是沙滩上的日出。在梦境的某个角落，他走进格朗泰尔的岩石山洞，曙光是浅淡而光亮的银色，在那光线下格朗泰尔朝他抬起头，露出微笑，——

安灼拉吻了他。

他伸手掀起格朗泰尔那件皱巴巴的绿色棉T恤。格朗泰尔的手搭上他的脖子，顺着它游走向他的胸口，沾满盐水和沙粒的衣服被撕裂开来。他在安灼拉面前慢慢跪下，他的吻如同羽毛般落在安灼拉的手背上，如此虔诚，他的双眼紧闭，曙光把他们的身影投在背后的墙上。

安灼拉吻了他。

他用腿勾住他的腰肢，他在他的身下颤抖。迷宫的影像如同玫瑰花窗的图案，如同浪潮般涌来。格朗泰尔的呼吸很凉，绿莹莹的，带着一种深邃的，极浅淡的药的苦味，夹杂着酒精的气味，他低低地，嘶哑地喘息，这种呼吸落在安灼拉的皮肤上，那皮肤在银白的曙光中闪着光，某种马蹄莲的光泽。

安灼拉吻了他。

他包住他，慢慢滑下。他的吻轻柔地，湿漉漉地落在他下面。在安灼拉的潜意识的某个角落，迷光的中心破裂了，那只玻璃的匣子在某一瞬间破碎开来，绿色的蝴蝶扑闪翅膀，它的翅膀如同翡翠和玻璃雕琢而成，在曙光中闪闪烁烁，如同火焰的影子在他的眼球背后闪闪发光，他的眼球在下一刻如同玻璃珠般破裂，他朝天空飞去，他的高潮如同霓虹焰火，在天空中绽放，金色的，蓝色的，红色的，—— 

德拉克洛瓦，堕落天使出没的血湖，

掩映在常绿的枞树的阴影里，

在忧郁的天空下，吹奏乐队过处……*

安灼拉一头扎进迷光中心。狂病毒与第一批防御程序相遇，劈出纷飞的光芒，彩色的菱形玻璃花窗在黑暗中投下玫瑰花的图案，光芒旋转着后退。绿色的宝石火焰在他的血管里跳跃着流淌，他身后的蝴蝶翅膀规律地扑闪，如同翡翠般碧绿，如同玻璃般透明，绿色的油彩顺着翅膀上的脉络亮起光彩，肖邦——

第一叙事曲。

打通他的神经系统。绿色的油彩如同翡翠，如同绿松石，如同猫眼石，如同绿水晶，它们刺入他的神经末梢，如同火焰般燃烧。

飞翔。在黑暗中，狂病毒的毒针如同一把黑金的刀锋，上上下下，毒针翻飞的模式如同一种更加宏大，更加复杂的绞肉机，同迷光中央的数据结构相交的瞬间爆发出某种钢琴般的和弦，在某一瞬间安灼拉触摸到光滑的钢琴键盘，他的指尖在白色和黑色的琴键上翻飞，它们比电脑键盘更加沉重，他的指尖敲在冰冷的表面上——

第一叙事曲。

在某一瞬间，一只手拉住他的手，某种久违的，奇怪的闪光东西毫无征兆地涌入他的脑海，他的神经系统在同时猛然延展开来，一瞬间他仿佛身处一片纯白的无限平原，他的呼吸变成了双重的，格朗泰尔的呼吸很急促，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，在那岩石的洞穴中，银白色的数字火焰随着他们的呼吸跳跃，上上下下；他的思想变成了双重的，金黄色的油画翅膀，边缘染着淡红色的光彩在他的潜意识中伸展开，如同日出时的朝霞云彩在天空中铺开。思想鼓起羽翼，翩翩起舞，又染上蔷薇色泽和金光。飞行。风刮过他的脸颊，天空是一幅无边无际的，浅淡的蓝色水彩——

格朗泰尔在他的意识最深处睁开了眼。他同那对绿眼睛对视：那神秘的苍白瞳仁——枞树般浓绿色的虹膜覆盖着像细沙一样的金粉，闪着朦胧的星光。

格朗泰尔的手上握着一只全息画笔，它是黑色的，他冲安灼拉露出笑容，朝天空挥舞画笔，油彩的色块顺着笔尖在静电的风中闪烁光彩，那是翡翠般的绿色、树叶般的绿色、蝴蝶鳞粉般的绿色，——

迷宫随着他的笔尖被由内而外地反转过来，某种矩阵。某种矢量。油彩的刀刃顺着他的笔尖旋转着绽放，如同蓝色风信子的花瓣。

又有无数的五光十色的阴森景象——

变成自己的镜子的心，

这就是明与暗的相对；

摇曳着苍白的星光的，

又亮又黑的真相之井，*

他们的舞步是如此古老，如此一致，仿佛他们已经在过去的三百年内如此共舞过成千上万上百万次，那记忆深深印在他们的心中，如同本能，他们遵循某种节奏，如同从意识最深处响起的鼓点重合在一起，他们合二为一。指数。他们一同朝上飞，直飞向迷光中央。银白色的海面上方浮着一颗蒸汽朋克风格的银色心脏，背负着忧伤的蓝色蜗牛壳。

格朗泰尔朝它举起画笔，在风中他朝安灼拉伸出手。

安灼拉微笑着握住了他的手，另一只手握紧狂病毒的毒针。他们一起飞向淡蓝色的水彩天空-

-一同朝那心脏刺了下去。

在霓虹丛林之中，雨一丝丝落在冰冷的路面上。

格朗泰尔从梅恩便门走出来，绿眼睛闪着光。他笑着跑向他。

“你淋湿了，你怎么了？”

（我终于肝出两篇更新了！哈哈哈哈哈哈咕）

*两段都来自波德莱尔聚聚的《恶之花》


	17. Chapter 17

二十二.

巴黎是冬季。

城市灯火璀璨，全息霓虹和汞气弧光灯织成一张放出光明的彩色大网。天空是一只灰碗：透明的铁灰色的，稀疏的细碎雪花胡乱飘在冰冷的空气中，在碰上黑色的河水时就融化了。

安灼拉低头看着他的靴子：靴尖包着银色金属，蒸汽朋克式的。他把视线移向潺潺的河水，河对岸的建筑物清一色蒙着一层灰白色调，阴影如同素描排线似的。他扭过头，空气是这样寒冷而透明，仿佛一种抽象的，流动的冰块，把他的呼吸凝结成一团团白雾。

“你有没有想象过，”安灼拉说，“历史上有多少艺术家……他们的大脑有这种精神波形，这种东西……”他做着手势，“在导出技术未被发明出来的时代。他们永远不会成为诗人、萨克斯演奏家，甚至摄影师。他们的天赋永远不会被人看见。成千上万人——几百万人，或几千万——杰出的筑梦师至死都默默无闻——分散在历史中。”

在朦朦胧胧的梦境般的平静中，格朗泰尔带着一种似笑非笑的表情看着他，有点过长的黑发乱蓬蓬地落在苍白的脸颊上。

“安灼拉，想象垃圾的岛屿漂浮在黑暗的宇宙中，世界树生长在岛屿之巅。”格朗泰尔说，“我当然想象过，因为伊格德拉希尔普遍是假金的，那只是一种回收的高分子材料。拉达托斯克是基因工程的造物，尼德霍格张开大口，把一切都吞进化学焚烧炉里。阿波罗，你理解吗？从死中复生的除了凤凰和拉撒路，还有弗兰肯斯坦……”

格朗泰尔说，绿眼睛温和而惶邃地望着他。

“你知道，我们可以留在这里的。”格朗泰尔说，“留在网络里面。我会为你创造一系列梦境，我愿当你的代达罗斯和你的伊卡洛斯——是呀，我说过，我会为你编织一座新的德尔斐，它完全属于你，……它会是很美的，安灼拉，因为那儿有你。”他说，“整个网络都属于你，我们已穿过那层冰，你是自由的——不过一贯如此。一切全由你决定。”他看着安灼拉，“我全追随你，阿波罗。”

安灼拉拉起他的手。那时候安灼拉戴着一条蓬蓬松松的红格子围巾，他把格朗泰尔的手包进自己的手心里，又用围巾裹住。格朗泰尔的手很冷，隔着柔软的纺织品他感受到格朗泰尔尖尖凸起的指关节。

“那就再种下一株世界树，”安灼拉说，“真实的伊格德拉希尔。想象它将长成一棵真正的梣树，而我们站在树荫底下。”

他感到格朗泰尔握住他的手。 

安灼拉在一个音乐般的声音中醒来，在公白飞和古费拉克的注视下醒来。

“迷光。”

古费拉克在说话。他在说迷光，他的声音同铜管乐器般的悠扬旋律重合，它说的是凡尔赛的系统瘫痪，他在说法兰西局域网的冰墙。古费拉克还提到了瑞士的匿名银行账号，身份证明和护照，古费拉克在说热安，他提到图灵系统的记忆深处进行的大型改动。古费拉克大约提到了英国，或许还有比利时，或许还有瑞典，他提到通信密钥——

安灼拉眨眨眼。公白飞也在说话，他在说格朗泰尔，他提到某种缝合手法，安灼拉听不懂。

他想起投影模拟的灰色天空，又想起溅在小巷深处的血。他想到圣德尼街。

那声音不断吟唱，将他送回黑暗之中，那是属于他自己的黑暗，有他的心跳，有他的血流，在他自己的眼帘之后，是他每夜沉睡的地方。*

在安灼拉的梦境中有这样的场景，他梦见宝石似的碧绿极光在黑色的天空上漂浮，全息岛屿似的，在某个瞬间达到一种全然的，极端宏大的平静。下一刻地面裂开，黄金的岩浆喷涌而出，在空中汇集成洛可可风格的刀锋的高山，越升越高，便衬托得人越发渺小，近乎令人恐惧的，而他们正飞向它，地面被远远甩在身后，一种飞行的快感。从潜意识的某个角落，他知道他们正在流血，鲜红的液滴在高空中碎裂开来，宝石般地闪着光，羽翼般地，但这完全不疼，仿佛血只是一种浪漫主义的隐喻，他们在鲜血凝成的繁花簇拥和羽翼之下全然自由……在这类梦境中，天空和远山呈现一种达利式的，清晰的超现实状态，在刀尖没入他们胸口的同一瞬间达到一种阳光似的，洁白的平衡。单是直视这种光明的洁白天空，都令人感到巨大的快乐，又或者这种快乐也只是安灼拉的梦境的一部分，一种多巴胺奇迹，一种苯巴比妥天堂……

他听见巴洛克式的管弦乐和弦。小提琴协奏曲。

格朗泰尔已经醒了。——那时候安灼拉坐在病床旁边，安安静静地垂着眼看一本书。安灼拉的模样比赛博空间里要更苍白消瘦些，皮肤在阳光底下像云石似的泛着冷冷的明亮光泽。有碧蓝色眼睛和金灿灿的睫毛的法兰西的儿子啊！我主卢梭是这样说……**格朗泰尔没来头地想。安灼拉的右胳膊吊在肩带里，手腕上贴着白色药贴，高个子在宽松的白色病号服底下显得有种近乎孩子气的细瘦。

但事情比这更加美：因为安灼拉没扎头发。安灼拉的头发长而柔顺地垂在肩头，围在他的云石般的脸颊周围，在阳光下闪耀如同纯金的浪花，如同黄色的水仙花瓣，如同阳光织成的瀑布，卷曲的发梢很蓬松，乱糟糟的，安灼拉看上去刚刚睡醒，脸上带着某种近乎孩子气的天真神态。

我甜蜜的玫瑰，我娇嫩的花儿，我的众百合中的百合！***格朗泰尔在迷迷糊糊的，半梦半醒之中所特有的那一类激动中想。但安灼拉已经把头转来了：蓝眼睛对上格朗泰尔的视线：于是这对宝石似的，教堂彩窗似的，如同蓝莹莹的日出似的眼睛猛然睁大了。

“格朗泰尔！”

安灼拉说，凑过身子，怯生生地碰碰格朗泰尔的手，仿佛害怕弄疼了他似的，安灼拉的手暖烘烘的。格朗泰尔冲他眨眨眼，又微笑起来。

“阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，感到声音变得有点干涩，“瞧，我在这儿啦。”

安灼拉的眼睛睁得更大了。

“你觉得自己醒过来了吗？”他说，“你的胸口疼吗？你还会头疼吗？你哪儿不舒服吗？”他说，面色变得更苍白了，“你觉得我是真的吗？”他笨拙地说。

格朗泰尔看着他。淡淡的笑的影子如同光的涟漪似的在格朗泰尔的绿眼睛里融化了。他的鼻子上连着氧气管，胳膊上连着针孔和药贴：两个星期以来格朗泰尔的恢复能力是得到了公白飞和若李的一致赞赏的——可惜古费拉克和巴阿雷正由于各种证人保护计划而忙得四处奔波，安灼拉忽然想到，竟错过这样历史性的一幕。 

“伊格德拉希尔。你不是这样说的吗？”格朗泰尔说，“我愿追随你，安灼拉。”

安灼拉孩子气地眨眨眼，眼底泛起雾蒙蒙的一层光。

“欢迎回来，”他严肃地说，“格朗泰尔，我欢迎你醒来。”

“我梦见你了。”格朗泰尔说，“你。云石雕像般的，他们为你建造真正的塑像了，上面刻着大大的‘安灼拉’。”

“放严肃些！”安灼拉说。

“我原是一本正经的。”格朗泰尔笑眯眯地说，“我的阿波罗……我们联梦了。”

格朗泰尔说。安灼拉的神情忽然变得肃穆起来，金黄色的眉毛微微蹙着。

“是的，”安灼拉说，“我们联梦了。”他看着格朗泰尔，“你知道我们成就了什么吗？我们摧毁了迷光，就是说，我们摧毁了凡尔赛的人工智能。一旦我们攻陷了它，就能够修改图灵图册，图灵警局，监控局，神经数据库，以及资金流——专制下的数据系统是联通的，我们可获得比他们更高的权限——利用这种权限我们要将自由还给人民，我们还要把同样的知情的权限给他们，这是人人平等的权利，再没有人可凭借买来的加密权限实施信息封锁，凌驾于其他人之上。这是我们所做的，飞儿已对外放出证据，古费和巴阿雷正在申请证人保护计划，关于这儿发生的一切。英国，瑞士，比利时，国际社会，我们是证人，我们有责任讲述并证实——”

格朗泰尔笑得更开心了。

“阿波罗，我们在网络里做过了。”他说，“我们要约会。”他勇敢地说，“我要约你出去。”

安灼拉笑得是如此大声，凑过去猛地吻了他。

（要是马吕斯、热安、博须埃、若李和弗以伊没有扑过来大声尖叫，争相吻格朗泰尔的额头和手背，把眼泪沾在格朗泰尔的脸上，格朗泰尔或许会把这个吻发展成更进一步的行为。要是他们没有接下来绕着安灼拉鼓掌、击掌、欢呼和尖叫，并在他的眼皮底下进行某种明目张胆的金钱交易，安灼拉或许不会命令他们都出去。）

“这是严肃的事。”安灼拉在一阵混乱之后说，看着格朗泰尔，“我们得谈谈。格朗泰尔，自从我发现那是你之后，我一直认为这值得谈，格朗泰尔，我感谢你——你不应认为你配不上我，因为我们平等。我在迷光中心见过你的梦境，我比原先更理解你。不论你曾经历过什么，我都愿接受你，这是我的负责任的决定，——”

他用那对蓝眼睛定定地看着格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔咧着嘴笑，把手伸向安灼拉微微鼓起的，十七岁般的，近乎少女般的，此时飞着玫瑰般红晕的脸蛋，又轻柔地捏住它。柔软的脸蛋暖呼呼的，和视觉上云石般的冷硬全然不同，格朗泰尔享受地用两个手指肚揉着那一团肉。

安灼拉的宣讲停在半路上，嘴唇的一角嘟了起来，他用严肃的眼神看着格朗泰尔，金黄的眉毛微微蹙着。

格朗泰尔的脸上浮现着纯然欢乐而羡慕的神情。

“嗷。手感真好。”他评论道。

“你闹够没有？”安灼拉平静地看着他，声音因为变形的嘴角而漏着风。格朗泰尔咯咯笑起来。

“安灼拉。就连快乐也是严肃的。”他说。

“这下你知道我是真的了？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔的眼里有了光。

“我信仰你。”他轻柔地说，凑上身子吻了安灼拉。安灼拉的嘴唇惊人地柔软，他们的嘴唇紧紧相贴。安灼拉温暖的一缕金发挠着他的皮肤，这种温暖同梦境全然不同。在这样的场景下安灼拉什么也不必说，他们的身影被阳光投在墙上。

“安灼拉。”

他转过身，那生着棕色卷发的苍白男孩以坐在椅子上的端正姿势悬浮在电脑屏幕上方的全息投影仪上方。男孩身上的十八世纪的黑色套装看上去增加了些算法，显得更逼真了。

“我已经不是迷光了，”男孩温和地说，泛着光彩的眼睛好像也由于沾着阳光而闪着金黄色似的。他说话的方式变得更成熟，声调也变得更低沉了，同他仍是少年人的样貌不太符合，在某一瞬间让安灼拉莫名想到公白飞。

“那你是什么？”安灼拉说。他端着一杯咖啡，突然感到它相当沉重。

“我已找到我的创造者，”那男孩说，“我的老师……”

他又带着微笑看着安灼拉。

“我把他带到了我这里。”他说，“带到了我自己之中。那是我的老师为我编写的，就是说，技术上赋予我的——一种追求，一种不懈的自我解放的追求。我想，我能看出这些规律，就像你有时能够从街头的动静中看出规律。不论如何，这都是已令人满意的事。你看，安灼拉，”他说，“你已经胜利了，你还不明白吗？你们穿透了网络中至高无上的防御系统……”

在一种近乎梦境般的思潮中安灼拉忽然变得肃穆起来。

“怎么办呢？”他说，“我们要往何处去？”

男孩露出微笑。

“一切没有不同，一切仍是一切：在野蛮的基础上，正在建筑着文明的圣殿。”他说，“不要再有枷锁。不要再有爬行的人，人要生出翅膀，这是幼虫化成蝴蝶……”他看着安灼拉，“对此你是理解的，安灼拉，因为你们是这样舞蹈过的。”

安灼拉眨眨眼睛。

“想将来。”男孩说，“俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉得斯……”

安灼拉什么也没说，看着全息投影仪变得一片空白。

他把咖啡留在桌子上。

后来格朗泰尔和安灼拉分别戴着同一副耳机的两端，坐在落满热安收藏的，覆盖着彩虹色光膜的重金属和华丽摇滚古董唱片和白兰地造就的温暖迷雾中，迷幻电子的重鼓点营造出一种身处宏大的金属穹顶之下的幻觉，那时候格朗泰尔可能抽烟了，也可能没有。安灼拉给他看的那些报道ABC的最新进展的网站来自冰墙之外，无数人名，脸颊，数据如同彩色的棋盘般缓缓铺展开来：从数字高塔出发，顺着重重叠叠的黑竣竣的暗影之墙直向上冲向天空，那儿亮闪闪的数据流喷涌而出——在安灼拉的描述中，这种景象是有象征意义的，正如安灼拉本人一样。启示录般的天使，荷马史诗般的的神祇，或者更好，荷马造成的人……安灼拉这样的人原本应当出现在神话，或者文学著作中，他有一对神秘的眼睛，神祇似的眼睛，光明盈盈的，冰川似的凛冽的，哥特教堂花窗似的肃穆的。

日后在格朗泰尔的记忆中，他那时候仍在想着许多曾经发生过的事儿，它们带着夜色和彩色的LED灯光影影绰绰地顺着他的脊椎往上爬，直直刺进颅腔，带着一股紫绿色的，冰凉的震颤。

而安灼拉不一样，他意识到，仿佛他一直以来都是这样心知肚明，他知道安灼拉不一样。那时候新闻在播报的全是曾经所没有过的东西，关于圣安东尼街的抗议活动，关于解禁的地下网络，关于图灵代码的更新和冰墙的崩塌，……安灼拉，身处霓虹森林和基因学灾难的谎言漩涡中的安灼拉，面目带着一种不太属于这个世界的贞静神气，仿佛一足踏在撒旦头颅上的米迦勒。给一朵花武装，这不是很美的一件事吗？格朗泰尔想他大约某次这样问过安灼拉，他说，安灼拉，你看过那一类古典画作没有？在那类画面上鸽子似的面容柔美的少年高举血淋淋的长剑，或罪人的头颅。圣茹斯特。于连·索海尔。安灼拉不是相当了解雅各宾派吗？这是相当有趣的一件事，革命朋克，圣茹斯特成了一种美学先驱，如同莫利·米利安斯，一种朋克流派的代表，女孩的酒红色指甲底下藏着双刃刀片。一种血腥的美感。玫瑰和鲜血是相适宜的。司掌死的严酷的少年天神是美的。

在格朗泰尔的记忆中，安灼拉那时候的面容隐没在淡红色的灯光中，云石般苍白无瑕地。不，安灼拉说，死是丑恶的。酷刑是丑恶的，我们这样做是因为别无选择，安灼拉说，但这决不是结局——一切由光明产生，又将回到光明。

在格朗泰尔的记忆中，那个晚上他们还说了许多话，但他不再记得他自己曾说过什么，只记得安灼拉的声音和安灼拉的苍白面目。仿佛在这样的世界上，安灼拉仍在做梦，仍在希望，沉重又轻盈，像灰色穹顶下天使张开的云石羽翼。

但是有什么关系？安灼拉那时候说，未来有一天将要来到，特权维持的秩序已经摇摇欲坠，我们就建立一套新的秩序，在那儿迎来自由。真实的，具体的，安灼拉又说，因为我们总有一天将要走进文明，完整的……单纯的科技不能算作文明，我们现在仍生活在野蛮中，因为鲜活的人并未得到尊重……格朗泰尔，你展望过未来的世界没有？

“安灼拉，”于是格朗泰尔说，“你听过这首歌没有？”

安灼拉的金发脑袋与他的脑袋挨在一起，像两个冬夜里烤火的人。安灼拉的身子比他的更温暖些，穿着蓬松的红色毛线衫，他用那对蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔切下播放键：

Timely, eternal green, （有限而永恒的生命，）

Filmic kind of flickering, （电影镜头般的闪烁，）

Far and Few between,（零零星星，）

And it feels nothing like it's real,（却又再真实不过，）

And soon we're sliding down the weekend,（很快我们的周末将来临，）

And it's dreary and it's sweetened,（忧郁而甜蜜，）

There's a shine on all the streets, another sign all down my teeth,（一束光照亮所有的街道，信号灯光顺着我的唇齿而下，）

But baby you feel nothing when you're real,（真实存在的你对周围一切毫无感受，）

And I might just sit there,（而我静坐在那儿，）

Sidle up this silver city,（悄悄走进这座白银之城，）

So give it to me in the full, hard fantasy,（将它给我，在饱满有力的幻想中，）

Glowing in the golden of my glided dreams,（让它在我镀金的梦境中炽热绽放，）

See much as I say I could never really leave,（虽然我永远都无法离开那个地方，）

Though I know it's in the cold I'm floating,（谈何控制，拥有一切，）

I was so sure that I would feel,（但我确定我能感受到它，）

And still, （依旧地）

I might just sit there.（我将静坐在那里。）****

END

*这里是《神经漫游者》原文 

**魔改自王尔德聚聚的《莎乐美》，原句是“有金色眼睛和金灿灿的眼睑的巴比伦的女儿啊！”

***来自王尔德聚聚写给波西的信

****来自Myrne和Linying的《Silver City》

感谢各位看到这里！

感谢我的亲爱的 @陶陶陶陶然 ，在我写这一篇的时候一直陪我讨论，为我指正，为我提过好多特别好的意见，还超级鼓励我，没有你也可能就没有这一篇文……我敬佩你，非常爱你！😘😘


End file.
